Camino Hacia la Supervivencia
by CarlyBones
Summary: Summer Owen, en medio del apocalipsis zombi, comprenderá que no todo es lo que parece ¿Cuánto le costara su camino hacia la supervivencia? ¿Y a los demás?. DarylxOC. CapXVIII UP!
1. Summer

**¡Hola a todos! Me presento: Soy Carly Bones y este no es mi primer fanfic, así que… aquí voy! Espero que les guste ya que soy nueva en esta sección. **

**Aviso: OC. Mi OC no es propiamente mio ya que me base en un personaje de un videojuego (los que quieran saber cual, que avisen y lo pongo en el sig. Cap). Queda AVISADO que NO es un crossover. **

**Resumen:**** Nos situamos en la granja de Hershel donde la tensión predomina de sobremanera. Alguien nuevo aparecerá, y esta persona, en medio del apocalipsis zombi, comprenderá que no todo es lo que parece ¿Cuánto le costara su camino hacia la supervivencia? ¿Y a los demás?**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo I: **_**Summer**_

¿Quién creería que una persona que divagase en el mundo de los muertos, llegaría por sus propios medios a un lugar tan lejano que podría ser, tanto como su perdición, su salvación?

Cuatro meses sin destino fijo, buscando un lugar donde pudiese calmar sus penas o al menos compartirlas, fue el tiempo de una joven veinteañera que, en algún momento de su vida, añoraba ser alguien. Pero… ¿es posible ser alguien en un mundo bajo el dominio de los muertos? ¿En un mundo en el que todo este quieto y el único movimiento provenga de cadáveres con pasos despistados y tambaleados cuan borracho? No, no podía ser… era lo que pensaba, entonces, la pobre de Summer Owen.

Podríamos decir que la vida de esta peculiar muchacha no era un campo de flores, pero eso sería centrase en una sola historia. Sin embargo, su propia vida se cruzaría con la de otras personas que jamás creería conocer e incluso encontrar en este mundo de… ¿locos?

Bajo el dominio de imponentes zombis en su mundo, Summer decidió dejar todo lo que creía real atrás. Abandonó la ciudad en la que fue criada y se encarrilo en una carretera que apenas recordaba en aquellas instancias. Dejo todo.

Por cuatro meses se mantuvo viviendo de los restos de las demás personas que habían abandonado el camino a la supervivencia y se dejaban ser la cena de seres cadentes de vida. Tomando trapos y ropa, comida abandonada de los autos de la carretera e incluso robando la gasolina de esos autos abandonas en medio del lugar.

Sea como sea, Summer no se dejaría caer, no… por más que haya perdido todo lo que siempre quiso, todas las personas con las cuales había experimentado cercanamente el amor, Summer las dejó de lado y continuó su dura supervivencia. En su trayecto, se mantuvo observando cosas que solo pensaba ver en esas películas tan macabras de terror, donde una noche en un cementerio significaba millones de manos acorralando tus pies desde la putrefacta tierra. Pero en esta situación, no existía el famosísimo virus T (o al menos eso creía), o la hermosa rubia de ojos azules que te protegería con fuerza sobrehumana y te rescatase. Claro que no… eso solo se veía en las películas y esto era parte de la vida real.

Owen estaba sola en esa decadencia y debía luchar por ella misma… y nadie más.

Fue un largo y pesado día en la carretera, la lluvia azotaba con fuerza en las cercanas afueras de Atlanta y Summer había bajado a por provisiones de su motocicleta. Incluso, en esos momentos, pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería apoderarse de un buen y potente auto y seguir sin más. Sin perder mucho tiempo, comenzó a revisar los autos vacios de la carretera mientras que gotas de lluvia chochaban contra su cara y cuerpo. La vista se dificultaba por lo cual comenzó a encaminarse hasta su motocicleta con sus provisiones, pero algo le llamo la atención. Un auto, precisamente. Esté tenia escrito con un color blanco en el vidrio trasero y solo se podía divisar un nombre: SOPHIA.

Y así de rápido como se paró en seco, continuó hasta su moto. Guardó las provisiones en un bolso de tamaño considerable y lo cargo en la moto. Arranco el motor y continuó alejándose de la ciudad. La lluvia comenzaba a ser más fuerte y ella continuaba maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan estúpida y no llevar al menos un casco. Su vista era un caos… pero pronto diviso algo a lo lejos… una persona y comenzó a frenar.

Tras detener nuevamente su moto, observó con indiferencia a esa figura. El hombre se movía lentamente y la suciedad que previamente lo agobiaba, se escurría con los chorros de agua en su camisa; también estaba inundado en sangre y al parecer carecía de partes en su cuerpo, de carne y de piel. Summer sabía perfectamente lo que significaba… y lo peor, es que no solo era uno sino más de treinta, podría afirmar ella.

Por un momento pensó en arrancar sin más hacia la dirección contraria pero ¿qué sentido tendría? ¿Volver a Atlanta? ¿Con todos esos Zombis tras ella? ¡Qué va! Pensó. Tomó su bolso azul y lo sujeto tras su hombro para echar a correr. Obviamente los zombis se percataron de la joven y con una torpe desesperación comenzaron a seguirla.

Summer se ocultaba entre varios autos amontonados pero no le veía remedio… estaba haciendo demasiado ruido. Entonces decidió adentrase al bosque que se encontraba a un lado de la decadente carretera. Su respiración era agitada y no coordinaba, estaba agotada y el bosque parecía no tener fin mientras que su único confort era saber que esos zombis ya habían perdido su rastro, pero… ¿Sería peor lo que encontrase en ese bosque? Sin embargo y con temor, continuó.

**Continuara…**

**¡Gracias por leer y se agradecen los reviews!**


	2. A salvo

**Buenas, acá el capitulo 2! Saludos, y gracias desde ya.**

**Capitulo II: A salvo.**

Algo terrible había ocurrido en la ''segura'' granja de Hershel. Andrea, una joven treintañera, que _en otros tiempos_ había sido abogada, había cometido un error terrible y fatal al confundir a uno de sus compañeros por un _caminante_, como ellos decían. La desesperación y la tención predominaron en todo el ambiente mientras que el veterinario, dueño de la granja, intentaba por todos los medios curar al pobre hombre. Rápidamente las almas les volvieron al cuerpo al saber que el pobre campesino se encontraba fuera de peligro. Ya tenían bastante con la herida de bala del pequeño Carl y con la angustiosa búsqueda de la hija de Carol, Sophia.

Al día siguiente las cosas volvieron casi a la normalidad, excepto por un Daryl herido y la continua búsqueda de la pequeña de doce años. Rick decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire en los inmensos y verdosos pastizales de la granja. Pensó que sería un hermoso lugar para quedarse, de no ser por las imposiciones de Hershel… pensaba que debía convencerlo con lo que fuese con tal de poder quedarse allí, incluso por su mente se había pensado en alguna conspiración amenazante entre ellos para apoderarse de dicha granja. Pero Rick no era un hombre así… él tenía valores y mucho respeto. Era un hombre demasiado considerado. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo podía prolongar sus estadías en la granja? Y lo más importante… ¿cómo podría evitar perder a alguien más del grupo? Las cosas en la casa y en el campamento se ponían más tensas mientras que él disfrutaba de ese rose de luz solar y las suaves caricias de aquel pastizal y no hacía nada para evitarlo.

Unas cálidas manos pasaron por sus hombros y acariciaron lentamente su pecho. Sintió como la cabeza de su mujer se apoyaba con gracia en su hombro mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, –Cada vez tenemos más problemas…– susurró el hombre cerrando sus ojos.

–No es tu culpa.

–Es lo que sueles decir pero… siento que si… No pude rescatar a Sophia y ahora no se si…

–Ella está bien. – Le detuvo con una pequeña sonrisa que buscaba reconfortar. Poco éxito. –Daryl se ha esmerado demasiado en su búsqueda… debes agradecerle. Y lo de la bala… solo fue un accidente de Andrea, y gracias a Dios que Daryl se encontrara bien.

–Debí asignarle un compañero… pero no, le deje irse solo y por su cuenta, y…– Continuó castigándose.

–Rick… ya basta, no es tu culpa. – Lentamente deshizo el abrazo y caminó para encontrarse frente a frente con su esposo. –Encontraremos a Sophia y todos juntos saldremos a delante… ya verás. Aquí es muy seguro y haciendo guardia no tendremos mucho de qué preocuparnos.

Pero Rick sabía perfectamente de que preocuparse ¿qué pasaría cuando encontraran a Sophia y Carl se encontrara en perfectas condiciones? ¿Hershel los echaría, verdaderamente, de su granja? Y lo que más le molestaba, era ver el rostro sereno de su mujer acercarse mientras él le engañaba prometiendo una seguridad que probablemente no existiría cuando estén nuevamente en la carretera.

Lori besó con ternura a Rick en los labios y seguido se puso de pie dispuesta a volver a la casa. Rick le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y rápidamente se giró al escuchar la voz desesperada de Dale. –Tenemos un posible caminante. – Sin chistar, Rick, se paró tomando su pistola y siguió por el pastizal al viejo Dale.

Llegaron la entrada del bosque, por el cual, si se cruzaba, se llegaba a la carretera. Allí se encontraba gran parte de grupo sujetando fuertemente sus armas, y más adelante se encontraba una mujer tendida en el suelo con la piel tan pálida como la nieve. – ¿Estará muerta? – Resonó la voz de Andrea.

–No parece tener mordidas…– Anunció Rick mientras se acercaba a la mujer. La mano de Glenn le detuvo peligrosamente y con un susurro le rogó que no se acercase. Sin embargo, no le interesó mucho y el sheriff continuó hacia la muerta.

–Hay que revisarla. – Todos voltearon al escuchar a un Daryl completamente normal detrás de ellos… se encontraba vendado y se movía con un poco de dificultad, pero aun así parecía completamente sano.

–Daryl, vuelve al campamento. No puedes estar parado…– Ordenó Rick.

–No estoy aquí para obedecer sus estúpidas normas. Revisen a esa chica o lo hare más fácil. – Daryl mostró desafiante un cuchillo de caza mientras que Rick le miraba con ojos cansados. El sheriff volteó y comenzó a analizar a la mujer. Primero con la mirada.

No fue difícil descubrir que la joven no estaba mordida puesto que la ropa que llevaba la cubría escasamente, ¿unos mini shorts? ¿Botas negras hasta las rodillas? ¿Blusa blanca escotada? ¿De que película habría salido la mujercita? Además de que lo mínimo que cubría sus piernas, o más bien solo una de ellas, era una pequeña y larga capa azul con detalles blancos que colgaba de sus caderas y caía hacia la derecha. Revisó rápidamente su torso y seguido lo hizo con sus piernas. No había nada… estaba limpia y con el corazón dando pequeños y débiles golpecitos. –Alguien llame a Hershel. – T-Dog se encaminó rápidamente hacia la casa. Poco a poco y con confianza los demás se fueron acercando, inclusive Daryl que lo hacía lentamente.

El sheriff observó enteramente la pierna izquierda, la descubierta justamente, y vio dos pequeños y finos agujeros que atravesaban su bota. –Una serpiente…– Susurró.

– ¿Qué dices? – Cuestionó la rubia.

–Le ha mordido una serpiente… no un caminante.

Al poco tiempo, Hershel llegó junto a T-Dog y una curiosa Lori, mientras que por detrás comenzaban a llegar las demás mujeres de la casa. – ¿Qué sucedió?

–La ha mordido una serpiente… ¿Puedes hacer algo? – Hershel se agachó con la fuerza que usualmente tiene un hombre de su edad y miró la bota agujereada. Rápidamente se la sacó y analizó la pierna, un poco por arriba del tobillo donde la mordedura se encontraba.

–He tenido casos así con vacas pero… no lo se... – En un movimiento, tomó rápidamente la muñeca izquierda de la mujer y sintió sus pulsaciones. –Tal vez si se succiona en la herida…

– ¿Puedes hacerlo? – Preguntó rápidamente Glenn.

– ¿Y si está infectada? – Lanzó sin más la joven Maggie, hija de Hershel.

–No podemos arriesgarnos tanto…– Comprendió Carol que contemplaba la escena desde una distancia prudente.

–Que va, yo lo hare…– Daryl se abrió paso entre sus compañeros que lo miraron atónitos, y, débilmente, se agachó frente a la pierna de la mujer.

–Espera Daryl… tu estas herido y…– Intentó frenar, Rick.

–Si tendría que morir lo hubiera hecho antes, ahora déjame. – Seguido, Daryl se puso a la altura de la pierna tendida de la joven y poco a poco comenzó a acercar su boca, entreabriéndola lentamente y posándola con delicadeza en la pierna de la joven. Este tipo de acción izó pensar a todos que Daryl no era la persona que todos creían conocer. Sin mas, Daryl, comenzó a succionar y cada tanto escupía el posible veneno. Al pasar unos minutos se detuvo -¿Suficiente?

–Sí, podemos llevarla dentro. – Afirmó Hershel.

Rick se acercó a la joven y le hizo una seña a su compañero, Shane, para que juntos pudiesen cargar a la muchacha. Al llegar a la granja la recostaron en la misma cama por la cual habían pasado Carl y Daryl. La mujer aun se mantenía pálida. – ¿Cuantos crees que tenga? – Preguntó Shane.

–No lo sé, pero no le veo más de veinte... Es una niña.

– ¿Y qué haremos cuando despierte? No podemos dejarla aquí.

–No parecía acompañada... además, es una cría. Sera mejor que se quede con nosotros por un tiempo y veremos lo que ella quiera y nosotros decidamos. – Shane dio un perlongado suspiro y se retiró por la puerta mientras que Rick se quedaba a cargo de la vigilancia de la mujer.

Mientras tando, Daryl se encontraba, nuevamente, en su campamento mientras se veía forzado a cambiar sus vendajes. Esa flecha que, sin querer, se había incrustado en su costado bajo del torso, en verdad fue dolorosa de quitar. La herida aun permanecía y el dolor se sintetizaba con el dolor que provenía de su cabeza… ese rose de bala. – ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? – Preguntó la voz de Carol.

–Puedo solo, mejor ocúpate en buscar a tu niña. – Carol hizo un gesto un tanto inseguro y seguidamente se fue por donde había venido, pensando en lo irritante que podía ser, muchas veces, ese hombre.

Hershel se había mantenido pendiente del estado de la mujer que habían encontrado y podía asegurar que no estaba muerta en absoluto, pero aun así se mantenía sin despertar. –Esperemos que hoy despierte...

– ¿Dices que esto es por qué casi muere?

–La han encontrado a tiempo. Si no fuera por ese campesino, amigo tuyo, habría muerto en estos dos días. – Hershel mojó un poco un pañuelo blanco y lo tendió en la frente de la mujer, mientras que su color de piel se iba tornando mas bronceado. –Por ciento ¿está mejor aquel hombre?

– ¿Daryl? En absoluto, es un hombre muy fuerte… está mucho mejor.

–Que bueno, Rick…– Hershel retiró el pañuelo y lo estrujo en un pequeño recipiente de agua para finalmente dejarlo sobre la mesa. –Pero recuerda lo que hemos hablado…– El hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo justo en el marco. –puedes tomarlo como una presión o no.

Finalmente se fue y Rick se descargó con un suspiro duradero, luego miró a la mujer dormida. –Espero que no me traigas más problemas…

**Contuara…**


	3. Azul y Verde

**¡Acá yo de nuevo! Muchas gracias a los que leen y a los que dejan reviews, todavía no los conteste pro lo hare en cuanto pueda. Respecto a cómo voy a subir: probablemente sean todos los fines de de semana, tres capítulos por finde. Lo que pasa es que si no me quedo con cero inspiración, y con todo lo del colegio me conviene más. El siguiente capítulo a este ya lo tengo, asique quizá lo suba el miércoles o viernes que viene. **

**Respecto al personaje OC, si quieren saber más o menos como es, pueden googlear el nombre Yuna de Final Fantasy X-2, pero recuerden que ****no es un Crossover****! **

**Aclarado esto, acá les dejo el capitulo 3!**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenece. **

**Capítulo III: Azul y Verde. **

Por la tarde, los hombres del grupo retomaron la búsqueda de la pequeña perdida, a excepción de Daryl quien se encontraba en un mejor estado pero, aun así, incapaz de continuar con la búsqueda. Lori se mantenía en el campamento con su pequeño, junto a Andrea y Dale, quienes se encontraban haciendo guardia atentamente. De vez en cuando, Lori, entraba a la casa para ver el estado de la recién encontrada mientras que Carol se mantenía dentro de la camioneta rodante acariciando esa flor blanca que día a día se marchitaba lentamente… al igual que su esperanza.

Lori volvió a entrar a la casa y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Patricia salió rápidamente de la habitación de la mujer y gritó: – ¡Ha despertado! – Obviamente Lori la siguió casi sin pensarlo, y vio a la mujer sentada en la cama con las sabanas blancas cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos abiertos y, al parecer, de diferente color. Lori pensó que era una rareza ya que jamás se imaginó que vería unos ojos como aquellos; azul y verde.

Y definitivamente, la mujer había recuperado un color blanco bronceado en su piel. –Buenos días…– Susurró con una sonrisa cálida, la rubia. Sin embargo, la ''invitada'' no se molestó en articular palabra alguna. Patricia no se dio por vencida. –Me llamo Patricia. Te hallamos en el bosque de aquí junto… una serpiente te había mordido pero…

–Patricia. – Le cortó Maggie. –La pobre acaba de despertar… no la agobies. – Algo avergonzada, Patricia se disculpó y se retiró mientras que lo único que Lori hacía era mirar. –Mejor avísales a tus amigos… ellos fueron los que la trajeron. – Lori asintió y se volvió hacia el campamento con paso presuroso.

Una vez allí dio el aviso en voz alta. –La chica que encontramos se ha despertado. – Todos le miraron sorprendidos, ya era hora.

– ¿Enserio? ¿Y está bien?

–No ha dicho ni una palabra… pero no parece peligrosa. Sera mejor que vallan a verla, ustedes la encontraron. – Dijo mirando a Dale y a Andrea.

–Ve tu Dale, me quedare vigilando… más tarde podre presentarme. – Sonrió. Dale bajó del techo de su camión y siguió a Lori hasta que pasaron por la pequeña tienda donde yacía Daryl.

– ¿No vienes a ver a tu damisela? – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisita mientras se imaginaba la cara de Daryl dentro de la tienda.

–Olvídalo…– Susurró.

–Yo quiero presentarme…– Advirtió Carol mientras salía de la camioneta. Lori y Dale se quedaron mirándola por segundos pero luego dieron media vuelta y continuaron rumbo a la casa. Carl también se sumó.

Al entrar pasaron por el pasillo y se adentraron en la habitación donde aun se encontraban Maggie y la misteriosa mujer. –Qué bonito nombre tienes…– Escucharon antes de entrar. Al hacerlo Maggie les miró con una sonrisa. –Aquí están…

–Hola…– Saludó Dale quitándose su sombrero tejano y acercándose a la cama. – ¿Mejor? – La mujer asintió. –Te has salvado por los pelos. – Aseguró en un suspiro y sonriendo. – Lo siento, me llamo Dale… o el viejo Dale para otros. – Lori sonrió ante la descripción.

–Lamento no presentarme antes... – Intervino Lori. –Soy Lori… Lori Grimes, y él es mi pequeño, Carl.

–Hola. – Saludó el niño.

La joven mantuvo un rato la mirada y luego la volvió hacia sus piernas cubiertas. –Dice que se llama Summer. – Añadió Maggie.

–… Lindo…

–Entonces Summer ¿Tienes más compañeros por ahí? – Se aventuró a decir Dale.

–Eso creo…– Articuló al fin, y seguido hubo un silencio incomodo.

– ¿Y donde están? – Cuestionó Carol.

–Si lo supiera ya me hubiera ido…

–Bueno… mientras los buscas puedes quedarte un rato… ¿Tienes hambre? Porque no has comido hace días y…

–Sí, lo tengo.

–Ah, bien… le diré a Patricia que te prepare algo. – Maggie recorrió el pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina donde Patricia se encontraba aun, con el rostro un poco avergonzado por lo de hace rato. –La chica tiene hambre ¿Te molestaría hacerle o darle algo?

– ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–Mejor, me ha dicho su nombre, aunque es de pocas palabras. – Patricia comenzó a sacar unos cuantos vegetales, condimentos y trozos de carne para preparar algo de almuerzo.

– ¿Te dijo su edad? ¿Le preguntaste su edad? Me parece una cría para andar sola en el bosque… con los infectados y…

–No me ha dicho nada de eso, ni tampoco me explicó cómo llegó al bosque.

–Lo que más me da lástima es que esa niña tenga que irse si Hershel no la quiere aquí…

–Lo sé… Pero si se queda un tiempo más… tal vez se valla con los demás. Además, no sabemos que pasara… quizá mi padre cambie de opinión ¿No crees?

–Quizá. – Patricia acabó con la cocina y puso el plato en una bandeja de aluminio, y junto, agregó un vaso de agua. –Ten, dáselo. – Ordenó. Maggie recibió la bandeja y se dirigió a la habitación mientras los murmullos aumentaban de volumen. Al parecer, la nueva, había entrado más en confianza.

– ¿Entonces recuerdas muy poco de tus compañeros? – Escuchó cuestionar a Lori.

–Así es, y yo…

–Permiso…– Se atrevió a interrumpir la hija pequeña de Hershel. –Aquí tienes tu almuerzo. – Sonrió. Y fue entonces cuando vio sonreír por primera vez a esa extraña, Summer.

–Gracias. – Recibió la comida y sin poder evitarlo comenzó. Tenía tanta hambre que esos dos días se hacían meses. Paró de comer unos momentos y miró a todos rápidamente. –Lamento haberme portado tan cerrada antes. No los conocía y creí que…

–Descuida, niña… es entendible. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver cómo le va a Andrea. – Dijo el viejo canoso y simpático mientras tomaba su rifle. –Nos volveremos a ver, linda. – Summer le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y se despidió con la mano.

Finalmente Summer terminó de comer. – ¿Crees poder levantarte? Nos tomamos la molestia de lavar tu ropa.

–Por supuesto, y gracias…– Dio pie para que la mujer le dijese su nombre.

–Carol, lamento no decírtelo antes.

–No importa. Y si, puedo levantarme…– Y lo hizo. Cuando estuvo de pie pudo verse con más claridad su cabello; era castaño y por la espalda, pero por debajo de su pelo caía una larga trenza que le llegaba hasta los pies y estaba envuelta en una cinta roja mientras dejaba libre unos cuantos mechones al final. Muy peculiar.

Ahora, Summer, llevaba un camisón blanco y al cabo de un rato, Patricia le había traído su ropa limpia. La mujer se cambio rápidamente en el baño y luego salió para ver que todos seguían allí. –Por cierto… ¿Quién es la persona que me salvo? – Preguntó con una sonrisilla atontada mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

– ¡Bueno! No lo creerías si le conocieras… Se llama Daryl. – Dijo Lori. –Un buen hombre.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Crees que le podre conocer?

–Seguro, si es lo que quieres, claro está.

– ¿Por qué no? Bueno, vamos…– Summer había recuperado ese ánimo que era común en ella, aunque otros poco lo conociesen. Salió de la casa con una sonrisa, como si se hubiese despertado un día de verano que resultaba ser, justamente, su cumpleaños. –Por cierto ¿Alguien vio mi bolso? – Preguntó alejándose, probablemente porque sabía la respuesta.

– ¿Bolso…?

Andrea divisó a Summer acercarse al campamento por lo cual decidió tomarse un descanso y bajar del techo de la camioneta. Caminó al encuentro de la joven. –Valla… parece que te has recuperado...

–Hola…– Saludo Owen. –Soy Summer Owen.

Summer extendió la mano y fue correspondía por la rubia. –Andrea, un placer. ¿Y qué hacías tan sola por el bosque?

–Bueno… por lo que recuerdo, venia de la carretera porque se había infestado de zombis, pero luego… no recuerdo más nada.

–Seguramente fue cuando esa serpiente te picó…– Supuso. Dale y Lori llegaron a los minutos.

–Pronto conocerás a los demás, Summer. – Dijo Dale.

–Sí, bueno… no creo que me quede por mucho tiempo.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Hay más gente contigo?- preguntó el hombre

–La verdad, si… pero los perdí antes de llegar aquí.

–Una lástima, al menos sabes que están bien…– Summer bajó la mirada pero pronto la alzó y le sonrió al viejo Dale.

–Eres un tipo muy optimista ¿verdad? – Dale se echó a reír.

–Tengo mis días…– Andrea también sonrió levemente.

–Por cierto…– Les interrumpió. – ¿No quieres conocer a quien te salvo la vida?

– ¡Claro! Por eso mismo he venido…

–Bueno, espérame…– Andrea caminó hasta la pequeña tienda azulada y una vez dentro, llamó a Daryl. –Hey ¿Todo en orden?

– ¿Qué sucede?

–No seas maleducado. ¿Ya te he dicho que lo siento?

–Como mil veces, rubia ¿Qué quieres? – Andrea rio.

–Nadie puede contigo… La chica que salvaste quiere conocer a su héroe ¿vienes?

–Lo siento, ya me retire de ese trabajo. – Daryl volvió a recostarse.

–No seas una nena, ya estas mejor y puedes pararte… vamos, solo salúdala o al menos que te conozca. La pobre caminó cojeando hasta aquí.

–No es mi problema.

– ¡Oh vamos! No seas arrogante… míralo de este modo: Es una linda chica, tiene unos ojos monísimos y súper raros ¿A qué no es genial?

– ¿Si voy dejaras de molestarme?

–Seguro, y también de dispararte…– Daryl suspiró y se levantó. Luego se puso una de sus camisas. No se molesto en peinarse ni nada, era un hombre simple. Muy simple, pero con mucho por dar.

Andrea sonrió y de vez en cuando le decía lo mucho que se había producido para una chica, aunque no lo hubiese hecho ciertamente. Ambos salieron y Daryl vio a lo lejos a la joven de pie, mientras reía y hablaba con Dale. Al sentir su presencia, la joven se volteó y le sonrió cálidamente mientras que él le miraba indiferente. – ¡Hola! Daryl ¿cierto? – Extendió su mano.

–Sí, Daryl…– Le correspondió. Notó como la mujer apretó su mano con entusiasmo y suavidad a la vez; también se fijó en como ella le miraba fijamente a los ojos. El también lo hizo y notó _eso_ que todos habían notado. Tiene unos ojos monísimos y súper raros, recordó lo que su compañera le había mencionado, y era verdad… ¿quién se imaginaria poder ver esos ojos? Uno azul, el otro verde… era extraño. Sin embargo, Daryl no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado atontado mirando esos lindos ojos y mantenía su mano unida con la de ella. Summer sonrió y con su otra mano señalo a uno de esos ojos. – ¿Esto? – Daryl se dio un golpe mental y volvió en sí. –Es heterocromía total. – Aclaró.

–Bueno, mejor vámonos Dale… Lori, dejemos que estos dos se conozcan. – Intervino la rubia. –Tenemos que vigilar. – Dale sonrió y tomó su rifle mientras se encaminaba hacia la camioneta. Lori tomó la mano de Carl y volvió hacia la casa.

Summer saludó a todos y luego se dirigió hacia Daryl. –Creo que querían dejarnos a solas. – Él no contesto sino con un callado asentimiento. –No te he dicho gracias por lo que has hecho…

–No importa.

–Me han dicho que te has lastimado…– Mencionó intentado sacar algún tema.

– ¿Te han hablado de mi? – Ante el comentario, Summer se sonrojó.

–Pu-pues claro, al parecer todos te quieren mucho…

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Ah ¿Summer?

– ¿No sabes tu propio nombre?

– ¿Acaso esto es un interrogativo? Sir Dixon. – Daryl sonrió para sí, enserio habían hablado de él.

–Bueno, ya me conoces. Ya tienes lo que querías… si no necesitas nada mas…– Daryl se dio media vuelta pero Summer sujetó su mano. Que no se le haga costumbre, pensó.

–Espera…– Daryl volteó indiferente. –Gracias de nuevo. – Pero esta vez, Summer se dirigió peligrosamente a su mejilla y deposito un suave beso. –Te pareces a alguien que conocí…– Agregó. –pero eso es otra historia…– Sin más, Summer juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda y, con una sonrisa radiante, se fue caminando a la casa. Daryl bajó la mirada y lentamente se llevó la mano a la cara. Se estremeció al pensar en la anteúltima frase que le dijo y volteó.

– ¡Apuesto que ahora te sientes mejor! ¿A que si, Romeo? – Le gritó Andrea desde su asiento mientras estallaba en risas junto a Dale.

Daryl le miró mal y le enseñó su dedo medio. –Más vale que sigas vigilando… porque me vengare por el disparo.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, esto es todo lo que tengo que ofrecer por ahora. Quizá les parezca careciente de acción… pero estoy guardando las mejores partes para más adelante. Incluso ya tengo un final, un poco decepcionante quizá… pero veré que hacer dependiendo como se desarrolle la historia. **

**Quizá halla algunos spoilers, con lo de la cárcel… pero hay cosas que las voy a cambiar. **

**En fin, les agradezco que lean y los reviews! **


	4. Granero

**Primero que nada, agradezco a las personas que leen, siguen y comentan esta historia. Espero que el capitulo sea de su gusto. **

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de las personajes de TWD me pertenece.**

**Capítulo IV: ****Granero.**

Al pasar una hora, el grupo integrado por Rick, Shane y esta vez Glenn, llegaron al campamento. Rick y Glenn se encontraban con un rostro no muy convincente. Sin embargo, Rick comenzó a actuar como si nada y se acercó al grupo, – ¿Todo en orden? – preguntó Rick.

–Aja, hace rato despertó Summer.- Contestó Andrea.

– ¿Summer?

–La jovencita que encontramos.- Aclaró Dale.

– ¿Ya ha despertado?

–Si, hace más de una hora.

–Sera mejor ir a conocerla ¿vienen? – Le preguntó a sus compañeros.

Los tres se dirigieron a la casa y al entrar, se encontraba Hershel, sus hijas, Patricia, Jimmy, y sentados a un lado en la sala, Lori, Carl y Summer. –Hola. – Saludó primero Rick. Hershel hizo una pequeña mueca mientras que Summer se levantaba del blanco sillón. Glenn y Shane le saludaron simplemente con la mano.

–Hola. – Correspondió.

–Summer ¿verdad? – Preguntó Glenn.

–Así es… Y tu Glenn ¿verdad? Lori me ha hablado de ustedes. Y si no me equivoco tus eres Rick. – Agregó acercándose al sheriff mientras este asentía. –Y tu su fiel amigo, Shane.

–Has acertado. – Afirmó Shane. –Te sientes mucho mejor ¿verdad? Pareces de mucho ánimo. – Summer sonrió. – ¿Nos contaras que te ha pasado?

–Desde luego que les debo una buena explicación pero… ¿no sería injusto con sus compañeros?

–Tienes razón, será mejor juntarnos y que nos cuentes lo que te sucedió. – Rick se acercó a la puerta y antes de irse, agregó –Por cierto, bienvenida.

Glenn y Shane volvieron con el grupo para dar el monótono informe de que aun no hallaban otro rastro de Sophia, mientras que, nuevamente, Carol se entristecía solitariamente dentro de la camioneta. De momento a otro, Glenn apartó a Dale del grupo y comenzaron a hablar… no animadamente, sino con preocupación.

Por la noche todos los supervivientes de Atlanta, incluyendo a Summer, que aun se desconocía su historia, se unieron en una acogedora fogata. Summer se sentó junto a Andrea y estiró sus largas piernas y brazos mientras bostezaba levemente; Glenn se mantenía observando perdidamente su gorra deportiva mientras que los otros se mantenían fijos en las alumbrantes y calientes llamas del fuego. – ¿Y bien? – Rick dio pie.

Summer reaccionó. –Ah bueno, pues… ¿por dónde empiezo?

– ¿Qué tal por el principio? – Le sonrió Shane.

–Bueno… Antes de llegar aquí, estuve con mi hermana menor y un pequeño grupo de supervivientes en Atlanta. Nos separamos por un tiempo y en eso llegue hasta aquí con mi motocicleta, pero una horda de zombis atestaron la carretera y tuve que adentrarme al bosque... – Hizo una breve pausa. –No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso luego pero… creí ver a alguien escondido entre la hierba, estaba segura de que no era un zombi y…

– ¿Alguien? ¿Cómo quien? – Preguntó Carol sacando sus propias suposiciones.

–No lo sé ¿una niñita? – Todos se quedaron sorprendido a causa de lo que habían escuchado ¿acaso había visto a la pequeña Sophia?

– ¿Cómo era? – Preguntó casi con desesperación.

–No lo sé… los recuerdos se me hacen muy borrosos… era una pequeña de cabello castaño y corto, pero no recuerdo como vestía. Le llame varias veces pero creo que se asustó y salió corriendo…

– ¿Es que no la has seguido ¡Mierda! – Gritó la madre desesperada haciendo que Summer retrocediera.

–Carol, cálmate…– Susurró Lori.

Summer volvió a su posición y miró al suelo con la mirada perdida en la tierra que yacía en sus botas, –Claro que la seguí ¿Qué creías? – agregó. –Pero perdí su rastro por las plantas y cuando quise darme cuenta ya no estaba… quise buscarla, no se por cuánto tiempo, y sin darme cuenta estaba tirada en el suelo observando el granero desde lejos. Por ultimo desperté en la casa. – Todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral y como siempre, Rick se dispuso a romper con eso.

–Probablemente esté viva…– Afirmó. –Debes tener fe, Carol. No han pasado muchos días y…

–Déjalo Rick, no quiero oírte. – Le acalló.

– ¿Perdiste a tu niña? – Le preguntó Summer. Carol simplemente se limitó a asentir. –He escuchado una historia muy bonita sobre mujeres que perdían a sus niños durante la guerra…– Ante el comentario, Daryl no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente y prestarle más atención. Carol sonrió levemente al recordarlo y le agradeció con los labios y la voz muda. Summer sonrió. –También perdí a mi hermana… la busco hace tiempo.

–Háblanos de tu grupo y de tu hermana – Propuso Glenn.

– ¿Mi grupo? Bueno… solo éramos cuatro chicas y un tipo.

– ¿Sabes cómo están?

–No se nada de ellos… yo y mis dos amigas decidimos separarnos en las afueras de Atlanta… ellas pasarían por la carretera de por aquí en cuanto supiesen algo de sus familiares, mientras que yo buscaría a mi hermana, a quien perdí hace un mes. Ella tiene dieciséis años… Y luego, el otro tipo, creo que se fue en busca de su anterior campamento. – Summer refrescó su garganta con un poco de agua y continuó. –Buen tipo pero algo molesto y desagradable... aunque sin él, mis amigas y yo no hubiéramos salido sin vida.

– ¿Cómo sucedió? – Preguntó T-Dog.

–Bueno, estábamos acorraladas por millones de zombis – Hizo énfasis abriendo las manos. – y el tipo apareció en el último momento arroyando a cada uno con un camión de carga. Luego nos abrió la parte trasera y subimos junto a él.

–Un momento… ¿al tipo le faltaba una mano? – Preguntó Daryl.

Summer se vio sorprendida con una sonrisita, –Si ¿Cómo sabes? – cuestionó.

Daryl miró el suelo y maldijo varias veces en silencio. –Era mi hermano… ¿no le has visto más?

–Lo siento, no lo vi después de que nos dejo a las afueras de la ciudad.

Luego de un incomodo silencio y de que todos acabaran de comer, Lori intervino. –Creo que es hora de descansar. – La mayoría comenzó a ponerse de pie.

–Esperen…– Les detuvo Dale. –Creo que Glenn tiene algo que decirles…– Todos volvieron a su posición y miraron a Glenn con mucha atención.

Glenn suspiró varias veces y pasó sus dedos en la tela de la gorra con nerviosismo. –Es sobre el granero…– Largó otro suspiro. –El granero esta… lleno de caminantes. – Todos se quedaron impresionados con la noticia, a excepción de Dale y Rick, que ya lo habían escuchado de él hace horas atrás.

Shane se levantó rápidamente. – ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? – Seguido miró a Rick. – ¿Tu lo sabías? ¿¡Hace cuanto lo saben! ¡Mierda!

–Shane, tranquilízate. – Acudió Lori.

– ¿Cómo mierda quieres que esté tranquilo? Ese maldito granero está repleto de caminantes.

–Shane. – Le detuvo el sheriff. –Dale y yo lo sabemos desde hace unas horas… no es culpa de Glenn. – Shane se encaminó hacia una de las carpas y sacó un bolso, de allí mismo sacó una escopeta y comenzó a cargarla. – ¡Shane! ¿Qué diablos haces? – El sheriff corrió hacia el e intentó quitarle el arma.

– ¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Voy a matar a esas mierdas!

–No puedes hacerlo… ¡Hershel los considera personas!

– ¿Es una broma Rick? – Shane bajó el arma. – ¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¿Eh? Esas mierdas pudieron haber salido hace mucho… nos hubieran matado por la noche cuando creíamos estar seguros, ¿Qué hubieras hecho? – Shane se mantuvo desafiante delante de Rick.

Rick suspiró profundamente. –No es el punto… dámela. – Sin más y con rencor, Shane hizo un gesto y le devolvió el arma.

–Nos estás condenando, Rick…– Shane se alejó rápidamente del grupo, quienes se mantenían, aun, impresionados por el momento.

Summer se acercó lentamente a Rick, quien se encontraba con el sudor frio y observando la arenosa tierra bajo sus pies. – ¿Quieres que haga guardia? – Summer se ofreció.

–Sera mejor que descanses. – Dijo recargando su mano en su hombro. –Puedes dormir en la tienda de Andrea. – Andrea le miró levemente a los ojos y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera. Summer asintió no muy convencida pero aun así la siguió y juntas se metieron a una de las tiendas.

Lori observó por última vez a los demás, tomó la mano de su hijo y observó con impresión el granero para luego dirigirse a una de las carpas.

Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo mientras que Rick se mantenía observando ese endemoniado granero, y pensando en la seguridad de ese hijo, que no había nacido, y del cual se había enterado esa misma tarde. Esta vez consideró que sería una buena opción apropiarse de la granja.

Finalmente, Rick, se mantuvo haciendo guardia… y Shane, no volvió por esa noche.

**Continuara…**

**Hasta acá llegue. Probablemente toda esta parte no este muy desarrollada ya que todos lo vimos y ansió llegar, ya, a la prisión! Pero voy a desarrollar lo mejor que pueda todo lo demás. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, y se agradecen mas! **


	5. Sophia

**Tienen suerte, este capitulo me quedo bastante largo. Y me disculpo por los posibles y futuros Spoilers y por llevarlo todo muy rápido (enserio ansió llegar a la parte de la cárcel)**

**Una cosa: El arma que tiene el OC, si quieres saber como es (porque sinceramente no a mi no me basta con mi descripción) pueden buscar en google ''sable pistola de Lightning).**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenece.**

**Capitulo V: Sophia.**

Al amanecer, Daryl ya se sentía mucho mejor, solo que, al salir del campamento, se topó con Shane, quien le había agredido verbalmente luego sugerir que se marcharan del lugar, puesto que él Policía creía que no encontrarían a la pequeña y que el granero era un verdadero peligro. Con una actitud violentada, característica de Daryl, se dirigió al establo para montar un caballo y continuar con su búsqueda. Pero se vio interrumpido por la injustificada imposición de Carol, que le había dicho que no quería perderlo a él también. Luego de un insulto con desprecio, Daryl se dirigió solo al bosque.

Entre los árboles, Daryl observaba con cautela de que no apareciese ningún caminante y con una vaga esperanza de encontrar más rastros de Sophia. De un momento a otro escuchó sonidos entre la hierba húmeda, e incluso pensó que, de una vez por todas, ese granero había sido abierto. Se acercó para comprobar. Vio a alguien hurgar entre la hierba y las plantas. Reconoció al instante esa ropa escasa y esa larga trenza hasta los pies.

Obviamente la persona no se inmutó en absoluto así que continuó con su labor. Daryl se acercó por detrás, con cuidado, y habló. –Deberías tener más cuidado. – Summer, quien estaba siendo observada, se sobresaltó dando pequeños saltitos y miró hacia atrás.

– ¡Dixon! Me has dado un susto terrible.

– ¿Y así llegaste con vida hasta aquí? Aun no me lo creo.

–Para tu información, soy una persona muy atenta. – Afirmó con sus manos en sus caderas. -¿Qué hacías por aquí?

–Buscaba...

– ¿A la niña? ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

–Olvídalo, no trabajo en grupo.

–Claro, y esa niña no te interesa para nada ¿verdad?

–No tengo por qué hablar esto contigo. – Daryl dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

–Como quieras... – Summer se volteó y de detrás de unas cuantas malezas sacó un enorme bolso azul. Mientras tanto, Daryl comenzaba a alejarse. – ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? – Volvió a insistir dándole la espalda, pero Daryl no se preocupó en contestar.

Casi sin pensar, Summer volteó y le siguió con una distancia prudente por el bosque. No quería dejarle solo, él le había salvado la vida después de todo. Daryl continuó por el bosque mientras apuntaba con su ballesta en caso de que algo se le apareciera, mientras que Summer le seguía con paso de felino; destreza y silencio. Incluso, Summer, reía para sí con solo pensar que él la tomó como una especie de inepta con pocas expectativas de supervivencia. Si acaso, Daryl, hubiera sabido todos los métodos que ella conocía, o si portaría las armas que ella portaba, se hubiese arrepentido de tomarla como una idiota.

Daryl se detuvo unos momentos, había jurado escuchar el ruido de alguna rama tronarse, y no era el típico ruido sínico del bosque. Miró hacia atrás, pero no había nadie. Izquierda a derecha, y de derecha a izquierda. Nada. Decidió voltear hacia el camino que recorría y seguir sin más, aunque no supiese que alguien estaba justo arriba de él.

Cuando Daryl estuvo a punto de poner un pie de vuelta, escuchó una voz. – ¿Y así llegaste con vida hasta aquí? ¡Aun no me lo creo! – Dijo con voz exagerada.

Daryl miró hacia arriba un tanto desprevenido y vio a Summer de pie, y con un bolso azul, en una de las ramas del árbol que se extendía por encima de él. – ¿Qué diablos haces ahí arriba? ¿Me has seguido?

–El hecho de que tú no sepas trepar un árbol, no significa que yo tenga que ocultar mi habilidad innata. – Le sonrió. –Digamos que simplemente te estaba cuidando, por las dudas.

–No necesito que una cría cuide de mí. – Dijo mientras cargaba una de sus flechas.

– ¿Seguro? – Summer miró rápidamente por detrás de Daryl. – ¡Detrás de ti! – Le gritó, por lo cual, Daryl, volteó rápidamente e hizo disparar su ballesta. Un caminante menos.

Summer se echó a reír. – ¡Muy atento Dixon! – Seguido, Summer bajó del árbol de un salto con gracia, cayendo perfectamente de pie. Tiró su bolso al suelo y comenzó a abrirlo mientras que Daryl quitaba la flecha de la cabeza del caminante. La mestiza sacó un bolso más pequeño que el primero; este era rojo y tenia forma de caber una escopeta. Cuando lo sacó, lo colgó entre sus caderas con unas hebillas y lo dejo caer hacia atrás. Luego volvió a cargar su bolso en su hombro. –Bueno, ya estoy aquí… asique no me queda otra opción que acompañarte.

–Lo siento, no soy niñera…– Summer suspiró.

–Ni siquiera sabes mi edad.

– ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis?

– ¿Ah? ¡No! ¡Tengo veinte! – Refunfuñó con una mueca que, en esos momentos, Daryl lo considero adorable. Aunque jamás lo admitiría.

–Como pensaba, eres una niña. – Comenzó a caminar.

– ¿Y tu cuantos tienes? – Le siguió.

–Treintaicinco.

– ¡No eres tan grande! Solo quince años…– Reprochó mientras que Daryl volteaba en dirección contraria y apresuraba el paso. Summer le miró sorprendida y le siguió casi corriendo.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿No buscabas a la niña? – Cuestionó.

–Prefiero volver a que tener que seguir escuchándote…– Summer paró en seco. A causa de esto, Daryl volteó a ver que le sucedía. – ¿Ahora qué?

–Vete. – Le ordenó.

– ¿Qué? – Suspiró. –A la mierda, anda vamos…

–No gracias… creo que me vuelvo con mi antiguo grupo. – Summer volteó hacia la derecha y comenzó a caminar hacia la carretera.

–Es al otro lado…– Le guio, mientras que Summer y su orgullo volteaban. –Oye, no puedo dejarte sola…– Comenzó a seguirla.

–Nadie te ha pedido que me acompañes. – Daryl se detuvo.

– ¿Sabes qué? Eres una nena caprichosa, mejor vete… nadie te quiere con nosotros. – Ante esto, la mestiza paró.

– ¿Ah sí? Y tú eres un puto arrogante… igual que tu hermano. – Le escupió en sentido figurado. Daryl le miró mal por unos segundos, y sin buscar más discusión, volteó. Summer lo miró un momento rodando sus ojos y siguió caminando hacia la carretera. –Idiota. – Susurró.

Fastidiado, Daryl regresó solo al campamento. Allí se encontró con todos, quienes estaban sentados en las escaleras blancas del porche de la casa de Hershel. Sin darle tiempo a respirar, comenzaron a preguntarle donde se encontraba Summer, –No tengo idea… se ha ido. – simplemente dijo.

– ¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Y Dale?

–A Dale no le he visto, pero la chiquilla quiso irse… no iba a detenerla.

– ¡Pero es una niña! – Repuso Andrea. – ¿Por qué la dejaste sola? – Cuestionó.

Antes de que Andrea y los demás pudieran reprocharle aun más, Shane llegó con un bolso azul oscuro y con un rostro realmente enojado; incluso sus ojos no solo estaban oscuros, sino que poseía algo siniestro. – ¡Hey! Vamos, tenemos que sacar esas cosas…– comenzó a hablar mientras que todos se ponían alerta. –Tomen sus armas y vamos…– Sin pensarlo dos veces, Shane comenzó a ofrecer armas a todos, incluso a Maggie, quien le había rechazado por completo con una seriedad propia de su carácter.

Cuando Shane le ofreció un arma al pequeño Carl, Lori intervino con el enojo que se había estado guardando hace tiempo. – ¡No lo toques! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – Shane simplemente la miró, con esa mirada enloquecida que solo él poseía, y seguido le ignoró y siguió el camino hacia el granero.

Mientras que Summer intentaba por todos los medios llegar hasta la carretera, se encontró con el viejo Dale en el bosque. – ¡Summer! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Hey, Dale… Mejor dicho ¿Qué haces tú aquí solo? Podría haber algo por aquí, y si algo te pasara nadie te encontraría. – Le sonrió.

– ¡No hay tiempo Summer! ¿Qué llevas ahí? – Le preguntó al ver el bolso.

–Son mis armas ¿Por qué?

– ¡Tienes que volver a la granja! Eres más rápida que yo…. – Le rogó.

– ¿Qué ha pasado Dale?

–Es Shane, va a liberar a los caminantes del granero.

–Y eso es malo ¿Por qué…?

–Tienes que entenderlo, Hershel cree que son personas. Si los matan, nos echara de la granja. No podemos permitirlo, no en la situación que estamos… Lori está embarazada y…

– ¿Lori está embarazada? – Preguntó con sorpresa.

Dale se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. – Tienes que llegar hasta allí y detenerlo, Summer…– La mestiza le miró a los ojos y casi poseída asintió.

–Ten cuidado. – Le dijo, y seguido comenzó a correr rumbo a la granja.

Summer corrió con toda la habilidad en rapidez que su cuerpo le proporcionaba, pero ese bosque y esas millones de plantas que chocaban contra su cara le hacían sentir impotencia. Como si sus piernas se adormecieran y la hicieran caer de lleno al suelo. Pero aun así, continuó. No podía permitir que esas personas, con tan buen corazón, perdieran lo poco que tenían. Al pasar unos minutos, que para ella fueron eternos, ya estaba en la casa. A lo lejos divisó a Shane que se encontraba abriendo las puertas del granero, y sin pensarlo mucho, tiró su bolso al suelo y corrió hacia el granero. Al estar a pocos metros y llamar la atención de Carl y Carol, que la miraron pocos segundos, vio a Rick que se encontraba con un caminante acorralado por el cuello. No llegó a entender por completo la situación, pero al ver que los caminantes comenzaban a salir con brusquedad y suma ansiedad, desfundo su arma.

De su bolso rojo, quitó un arma demasiado extraña; era color plata y tenia forma de escopeta, pero parecía más rápida y con formas extravagantes. Con un rápido movimiento al desfundarlo, salió una hoja de espada con curvaturas exóticas que brillaba ante ese golpe de sol de momento. Con otro movimiento, guardo la hoja y ''la espada'' se volvió a convertir en un arma, una pistola, un sable pistola. Summer corrió hacia al frente junto a los demás que portaban sus armas y, formando una línea paralela, comenzaron a disparar hacia cada caminante que salía corriendo en busca de carne viva. De vez en cuando, algunos miraban el arma que la mestiza portaba, era tan extraña.

Shane se detuvo y volteó para disparar al caminante que estaba siendo acorralado por Rick, quien, con cara de desprecio, soltó el cuerpo y se quedó contemplando cómo cada uno iba aniquilando a los caminantes. La cantidad de estos, era impresionante.

Al pasar unos minutos, la salida de los caminantes se detuvo y todos bajaron sus armas. Lori se encontraba detrás de Rick, quien le rogaba que no se acercase; mientras tanto, Hershel yacía en el suelo, devastado al ver como ese grupo aniquilaba a los que creyó como su familia.

Summer bajó su arma lentamente y la guardó en el bolso que caía de sus caderas. Seguido, miró el rostro de Rick y observó una mirada un tanto inusual y que jamás podría descifrar. Luego miró a Daryl quien se mantenía fijo en sus ojos mestizos; ella no se sentía feliz pero tampoco triste. Por último, volvió su mirada al granero y junto a los demás, escuchó el sonido de una respiración entrecortada y de ultratumba. Todos apuntaron atentamente al granero, mientras que Summer sacó una de sus armas de una de las fundas que tenía en su cadera, esta vez, era una pistola normal.

Espera. La espera fue eterna para saber lo que faltaba que saliese de ese granero. Y cuando sucedió, el corazón de cada uno sintió algo diferente. Incluso Summer que, con tan solo ver eso, bajó su pistola al igual que los demás. Era una niña. Y supo que era la misma niña que había visto antes de que esa serpiente la mordiera.

Summer se quedó atontada viendo a la niña, con el rostro relajado y triste. Sintió el grito sollozando de Carol, y eso le rompió el corazón.

Solo se giró una sola vez, y fue para ver a Carol destrozada y llorando en brazos de Daryl, que por momentos la miraba. Luego vio a Rick. Y pensó que era la única persona que tenia los huevos bien puestos, para hacer lo que hizo luego.

Tras el disparo que destrozó el cráneo de la pequeña, todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, en el cual solo se escuchaba el llanto ahogado de la pobre Carol. La mestiza contempló a todos los muertos tendidos en el suelo y luego, sintió rabia.

Algo inexplicable, algo extraño. No les conocía, pero sentía rencor por lo que había sucedido. Y Summer, no se guardaba nada.

Fue Daryl, en especial, el que la vio apretar los puños fuertemente, y con paso firme se acercó a Shane quien se mantenía con la mirada sobre la niña. Summer lo volteó por el hombro y sin pensarlo dos veces, le proporcionó un fuerte puñetazo que incluso había roto su nariz.

Shane cayó con debilidad al suelo, pero no estaba mal herido ni nada de eso. Rick se puso entre ambos rápidamente porque sabía perfectamente de lo que Shane era capaz. Summer estaba enojada, muy enojada. – ¡Eres un imbécil! – Comenzó a gritarle mientras intentaba acercase a él para continuar golpeándolo. Obviamente, Rick la detenía. – ¡Voy a matarte, idiota!

– ¡Tranquilízate Summer! – Le ordenó Rick. Para entonces, Shane ya se había levantado y se limpiaba la sangre que escurría por su nariz. Miró con esa mirada, nuevamente enloquecida, a Summer y luego se giró.

Summer consideró que era suficiente, y al voltearse vio a Dale que había presenciado toda la escena desde que Sophia había salido del granero. La mestiza echó un último vistazo al grupo y se fue con paso rápido hacia la casa.

En el suelo de tierra estaba Carl abrazado a su madre mientras que intentaba guardarse las lágrimas que sin consideración salían a rienda suelta. Y no era el único, Carol estaba destrozada y Daryl la sujetaba con fuerza, sintiendo un dolor un tanto inexplicable para él.

Poco a poco cada uno se fue alejando más y la tensión volvió como era de costumbre en ese lugar. Hershel se mantuvo de rodillas al suelo mientras que su hija, Beth, le abrazaba por la espalda y lloraba junto a él. Rick no tuvo oportunidad a decirle algo.

Andrea vio como Summer se alejaba y comenzó a seguirla, no sin antes decirle unas cuantas cosas a Carol, quien se negaba rotundamente a escuchar. Cuando llegó, vio a Summer tomar su bolso y arreglarse un poco, – ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó.

– ¿Qué crees? Me voy.

–No puedes irte, no ahora.

– ¿Sabes? No hay mejor momento que este. – La mestiza comenzó a atravesar el camino de tierra.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no te vas cuando las cosas se calmen?

–La verdad no creo que con todo esto se logre algo armónico. Lo siento, tengo que irme…– Volteó mientras que estiraba sus brazos con cansancio. – Perdí mucho tiempo con ustedes, tengo que encontrar a mi hermana.

La rubia suspiró. –Al menos quédate un día… por favor.

La castaña miró nuevamente al granero y vio como Rick discutía con Hershel y como al parecer, Shane enloquecía. Al momento, Rick volvió su mirada a la casa y todos juntos volvieron lentamente, a excepción de Carol que se mantenía llorando a su hija, junto a Beth y Patricia que lloraban por todos esos familiares que, alguna vez, pensaron poder curar. – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Rick al ver a Summer con su bolso.

–Lo siento pero me voy.

– ¿Sola? ¿Así sin más?

–Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo que la chica. – Agregó rápidamente Hershel. Seguido subió las escaleras hacia su casa.

– ¡Tu lo sabías maldito! ¡Tú la metiste en ese granero! ¿Verdad? – Shane comenzó a decir.

– ¡No eres quien para juzgarme! ¡Yo no tenía idea de que la niña estaba dentro! ¡Mataste a toda mi familia, y te quiero lejos de mi granja!

– ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! Tú fuiste quien mierda metió a la niña ahí dentro, lo sabías desde siempre. – Shane comenzó a acercarse al viejo pero se detuvo a causa de Maggie, quien no permitiría que él tocara a su padre.

–Yo no sabía que ella estaba ahí porque yo no me encargaba de eso, Otis lo hacía. – Se defendió. –No quiero volver a verte en mi granja. – Y con esto último, Hershel se adentró a la casa.

Todos se miraron entre sí con rostro preocupado. Preocupado porque ninguno sabía lo que les esperaba ese día, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? –Summer. – Le llamó Rick. –Quédate al menos por hoy. Es una orden. – Y sin agregar más nada ni dar tiempo de hablar a la castaña, el sheriff se adentró a la casa en busca de Hershel.

Summer suspiró, no se veía con más opciones, aunque para mucha gente hubiera sido fácil directamente largarse. Ella, por alguna razón u otra, no quería; sentía que no era la hora. Summer volvió al pequeña campamento y arrojó su bolso al suelo. Seguido, observó de lejos a las tres mujeres en el suelo. A causa de que Summer era una persona que no se guardaba nada, se dirigió a ellas a paso lento y con la luz del sol iluminando su cara.

Una vez allí, Summer se acercó a Carol y la miró desde su posición parada. Carol apenas le miró cuando su cuerpo le hizo sombra, no quería saber nada con nadie. Lentamente y con cuidado, Summer se sentó junto a Carol manteniendo cierta distancia de Beth y Patricia. –Lo siento…– Le dijo.

–No necesito la piedad de nadie.

Summer la miró a la cara por primera vez. –Tal vez…

Summer era de esas personas que no sabía contener con palabras, sino con acciones. Por esto, no dudó nada en acercar su mano izquierda al corto cabello de Carol. Esta se impresionó por la acción, pero no se molestó.

**Continuara…**

**Se agradecen los reviews que me dejan, y se agradecen mas!**

**Un beso enorme (perdón por las faltas, por cierto. Soy muy despistada)**


	6. Choques

**Capítulo VI: Choques.**

Es increíble la forma en que la vida puede dar una vuelta de tuerca en un solo día. Esto, para Rick, no le favorecía en absoluto. Las cosas habían cambiado dependiendo de un proceso continuo. Pero ese proceso, para él, se había dado en un sueño de un día para otro; de un estado en coma del que sintió que solo perdía una noche, como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ahora se encontraba discutiendo por su estadía en el único lugar que consideraba netamente seguro ¿Qué debía hacer? Como ese abrir y cerrar de ojos, las cosas habían dado un giro y, ahora, estaba perdiendo la única esperanza de seguridad que tenia. Literalmente, las cosas se habían ido a la mierda para Rick.

Tras hablar un largo tiempo con Hershel y no lograr flaqueza en su decisión, el sheriff decidió seguir con su insistencia. Para cuando volvió a entrar en la casa nuevamente, notó que las cosas iban de mal en peor al ver a una preocupada Maggie que desconocía el paradero reciente de su padre. También supo que su otra hija, Beth, se encontraba muy enferma y apenas podía despertar.

Como las cosas no se veían nada bien, y uno de ellos -porque aun así, Rick, los consideraba uno de ellos- se encontraba de alguna forma enfermo, decidió ir en busca de Hershel en el pueblo cercano donde iban a buscar provisiones. No lo hubiera considerado si no fuese por Maggie, quien le sugerido que lo buscara en el bar del pueblo donde, tiempos lejanos, Hershel se sentaba a beber hasta embriagarse. Con compañía de Glenn se dispuso a buscar al viejo veterinario.

Mientras tanto, Summer se vio obligada a quedarse con el grupo de Rick. Se había enterado del estado de Beth y había estado mucho tiempo atenta a la chica de su misma edad; ya sea humedeciendo trapos para su frente o tomando su temperatura. Al parecer, la pobre estaba muy mal.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y la tarde se hizo noche mientras que todos se preocupaban aun mas por el regreso de Rick, Glenn y Hershel. Pero también estaba Lori, quien por la tarde había partido sin decir mucho y había dejado a Carl a cargo de Summer. El único confort era que Beth, ahora, parecía sentirse un poco mejor y al cabo de una hora ya había despertado. Summer la atendió unos momentos antes de que volviera a dormir y luego la dejo tranquila, apagando la luz de su habitación.

Cuando salió de la casa vio llegar el auto de Shane y dentro también estaba Lori sentada junto a él. Cuando Lori bajó, todos vieron lo mal herida que estaba y pensaron lo peor. Tras hablar con ella y descubrir que había chocado contra un caminante y volcado, decidieron abstenerse a que alguien más saliese. Antes de pasar la noche allí, Lori se quedo con su hijo manifestando lo arrepentida que se sentía de haberlo dejado solo y que mientras algo pudiese haberle pasado.

Gracias a la conversación que Summer tuvo con Lori, descubrió que Daryl fue quien se había negado a ir a buscar a sus compañeros. Esto irritó de sobremanera a Summer, por lo cual no pudo contenerse y decidió ir a hablar con él.

Notó que Daryl había formado su propio campamento y eso la hacía enfurecerse aun mas y preguntarse que quien entendería a ese tipo. – ¿Qué diablos haces? – Atacó, desde ya, observando al hombre mientras cortaba madera para sus flechas.

– ¿Qué crees que hago?

– ¡No te hagas el idiota! ¿Por qué dejaste a tus amigos solos? ¿Por qué dejaste a Lori sola?

– ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir quiénes son mis amistades? Ellos no son mis amigos.

– ¿Ah no? Sin ellos no vivirías… ¡No entiendo por eres tan arrogante! – Criticó mientras comenzaba acercarse.

– ¿Y por qué tu eres tan indecisa? ¿Acaso no te ibas? – Cuestionó. –Vas por ahí haciéndote la Tomb Raider mientras que no puedes tomar la estúpida decisión de largarte porque un tipo que apenas te conoce te lo prohíbe. La verdad te envidio.

Summer le lanzó una mirada verdaderamente enojada mientras que se acercaba a el. Seguido, le quito la flecha que tenia formada de las manos y se la partió en dos. –¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces! – Comenzó a gritarle.

– ¿Podrías comprarte una personalidad? ¿O al menos mostrar la tuya? Te comportas como el idiota de tu hermano.

–Ni siquiera conoces a mi hermano, así que cállate.

La mestiza suspiró con enojo e inflando levemente sus mejillas. – Pues créeme, si que tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo. –Se detuvo y cambió su rostro a uno más sereno. –Pero enserio, no es bueno para ti alejarte así de los demás…– Le dijo mientras que ponía su mano en su espalda.

Inmediatamente, Daryl se deshizo del rose sin cambiar las facciones de su rostro con el seño fruncido. –No me toques. Mejor lárgate de aquí… y haznos un favor, vuelve con tu grupo de niñas.

–Hare de cuenta que no escuche eso, pero Daryl… eres un idiota. – La menor volteó y volvió a la casa donde todos se encontraban, en cierta parte, más a gusto. La noche tendría que pasarse sin noticias de los tres que habían partido y con un Daryl fastidiado y alejado de todos. Los días serian agobiantes.

Al día siguiente, nadie había llegado y las cosas se ponían peor ante una discusión entre Maggie y Andrea. Al parecer, Beth había intentado suicidarse. Nadie sabía que hacer ya que ninguno allí sabía medicina.

Summer siguió las indicaciones de Patricia y comenzó a tapar la herida con unas cuantas vendas que había tomado del recinto de Hershel. Por suerte, al rato se sintió el ruido de una camioneta llegar y todos corrieron hacia fuera. Era Rick y los demás.

Maggie corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras que lo ponía al tanto del estado de Beth. Luego de que Rick interviniera con que tenían a un ''rehén'', Hershel se apresuró a atender a su hija y, gracias a Dios, a salvarla.

Cuando Beth ya estaba mejor, Rick comenzó a explicarse mejor cuando mostró a todos al joven Randall, a quien habían encontrado en unas circunstancias no muy apacibles. Hershel le atendió al igual que su hija y comenzó a curar su pierna, la cual se había clavado en una reja y sacada vorazmente por el Sheriff.

Lori estaba verdaderamente molesta con Rick puesto a que ya había comenzado a pensar lo peor. El sheriff abrazó fuertemente a su esposa y seguido hizo lo mismo con su hijo, quien no paraba de derramar lagrimas. Summer se acercó a Rick interrumpiendo el momento, –Lamento interrumpir Rick, pero ya pasó un día y debo irme.

Rick soltó a su esposa y le hizo una seña para que se fuera un momento. Lori comprendió y tomó la mano de su pequeño para salir de la habitación. – ¿Estás segura de querer irte?

–Sí, Rick. He perdido mucho tiempo aquí y no puedo darme ese lujo.

–La verdad llegue a pensar que serias útil para este grupo…

–Pero estoy con otro. – Le interrumpió. –En verdad lo siento… Ustedes me cayeron muy bien y son muy buenas personas, pero debo encontrar a mi hermana. – Hizo una mueca de sonrisa. –Lo siento.

Rick rio un poco y bajó la mirada levemente. – ¿No puedes quedarte un día más?

Summer soltó una risa enérgica y llena de vida. –Creo que eso no te funcionara más, Rick. – Se acercó y posó su mano en su hombro. –Que tengas suerte.

–Tú también. Por cierto, no creo que a Hershel le moleste que te duches aquí antes de irte…– Le sugirió.

–Lo tomare en cuenta. – Le gritó mientras salía de la casa.

Rick suspiró cansado. Y es que esa chiquilla le había caído muy bien desde ya, y al parecer tenia habilidades que ellos hubieran podido aprovechar. Pero él no era quien para imposibilitarle su partida. – ¿Se va? – Preguntó Lori apareciendo por la puerta.

–Eso me temo…

– ¿Y no la has detenido?

–No soy quien para hacerlo, Lori. – Lori bajó la mirada

–Es una pena… ¿Y que harás con ese chico?

– ¿Randall? – No lo sé…

–Matarlo sería justo. – Intervino Shane quien se metió en la conversación apenas escuchar el nombre del chico. –Casi los matan a ustedes, si se va con su grupo le dirá donde nos ubicamos y querrán sacarnos todo.

– ¿Cómo quieres matarlo? –Le cuestionó Lori. – ¡Es un niño!

–Ese niño que tanto dices, casi mata a dos de los nuestros. – Lori miró a Rick rápidamente pidiendo, con la mirada, ser defendida.

–Lo siento, Lori. – El sheriff miró a Shane. –No lo mataremos, pero tampoco lo soltaremos… será mejor ver las opciones.

– ¿Opciones? ¿Qué opciones? ¿Lo dejaras libre?

–Escucha Shane, las cosas aquí no están nada bien pero tampoco vamos a matarlo. Quizá lo llevemos algún lugar seguro y lo liberaremos.

–No puedo creerlo, siempre haces las cosas al revés Rick. – Shane comenzó a salir de la puerta. –Primero seguimos pistas que no llevan a ningún lado ¿y ahora esto? – Shane salió con cólera de la casa mientras que mantenía un paso firme y los puños bien apretados.

Summer, mientras tanto, había considerado como una buena opción eso de bañarse. Además, ya comenzaba a hacer frio y tenía que cambiarse esas escasas ropas. Mientras se dirigía a la casa, pasó por al lado de Shane quien, furioso, había pateado unas cuantas cosas en su camino. Ese tipo de actitud era lo que no toleraba Summer. – ¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa?

Shane, quien apenas se había fijado en ella, le miró. – ¿Acaso no te ibas?

– ¿Te interesa?

–Pues la verdad no, y es mejor que no te involucres aquí pequeña, porque sino…– Dijo en tono desafiante mientras se acercaba.

Summer lo interrumpió. –O sino ¿Qué? – Se acercó más a él, cara a cara.

–No me hagas decirte. – Dijo en voz baja pero aun así con esa firmeza amenazante. Incluso en ese momento, Summer sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda, comprendiendo así, que ese hombre era peligroso.

Shane volvió a apretar sus puños con rudeza y añtes de Summer pudiera contestar, un brazo paso por su vientre haciéndola a un lado. Summer miró sorprendida a Daryl que se había puesto en medio. –Aléjate de ella, idiota. – Le ordenó.

Shane sonrió en base a un suspiro. –Te cae tan mal como a mí. Tú eres de los míos.

–Te equivocas, yo no soy de nadie y menos de un inútil como tú. – Obviamente Shane no buscaba pelea, no por ahora, pero se estaba guardando toda esa ira y frustración para alguien que, según él, valiera la pena. El ex policía volteó sin decir nada y continuó con su camino.

Summer también volteó. –Para que sepas, yo puedo cuidarme sola…– Dijo mientras seguía su camino.

Daryl exhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones contenían y siguió hasta su campamento.

Al entrar, la castaña vio a Hershel que se lavaba a sangre de sus manos. Se acercó a él despacio y con un tanto de timidez. –Veo que has curado al chico nuevo.

Hershel volteó y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa. En suerte parte, ella le recordaba a Maggie; era una niña. –Ahora se sentirá mejor, pero no creo que se quede con nosotros.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

–Él y su grupo nos atacaron… lo salvamos simplemente por un buen acto de Rick.

–Y no quieren que vuelva con otros de su grupo ¿verdad? – Adivinó.

–Así es, Rick aun está pensando en que hacer…– El viejo vio el bolso que llevaba la castaña. – ¿Te vas?

–Ah si… bueno, venía a pedirle permiso de usar su ducha.

–La verdad ya no me importa mucho que Rick se quede… Me he dado cuenta de que fui un idiota al creer lo que quería creer. Puedes quedarte tú también si quieres.

–La verdad, respeto lo que pensaba antes. Yo tampoco quería creérmelo, pero… las cosas así son ¿No? Y respecto a irme, no es porque usted pero debo seguir buscando a mi hermana.

– ¿Qué edad tiene?

–Dieciséis…– Summer suspiró. –En verdad necesito encontrarla.

– ¿Cómo la perdiste?

–Bueno…

**FlashBack.**

–Summer, por favor… necesito encontrarlo ¿puedes entenderlo?

Summer miraba fastidiada la mesa en la que se encontraban, momentos atrás, cenando. – ¡No! ¡No puedo entenderlo! ¿Vas a dejarme para ir a buscarlo? ¡Ese tipo es un idiota, Serah! ¡No quiero que te vayas! No ahora…

–Pero Sum…

– ¡No! Olívalo… no te irás a ningún lado. Debemos mantenernos juntas… y mas en estos tiempos.

–Solo somos cuatro chicas…– Agregó la menor de mirada azul.

– ¿Y no crees que será peor que nos dejes? – Intervino una chica rubia con el cabello alborotado y trenzado. –Serah, si nos dejas… ¿Qué haremos nosotras?

–Chicas ¡ustedes son muy fuertes! No me necesitan para nada…

La rubia llamada Alexa suspiró levemente mirando a su otra compañera de cabello corto y negro. – ¿Tu qué dices? – Le preguntó.

La otra joven, que al parecer era la mayor de todas, simplemente levanto sus manos en señal de no saber. – ¿Qué quieres que te diga? A mí me da igual…

– ¡Paine! ¿Podrías ayudarme? – Le reprochó la mestiza.

–A mi me da igual porque yo puedo defenderme por mi misma… no se ustedes. – La mujer volteó y salió de la habitación.

–Sum, entiéndelo… debo ir… te prometo que volveré y no volveré sola. – Le insistió.

– ¿Y si ya no estoy para cuando vuelvas? Serah, no estamos de vacaciones… estamos en un apocalipsis ¿Cómo puedes creer reencontrarte con alguien así de fácil? Además, probablemente ese idiota este muerto.

– ¡Basta Summer! No quiero escucharte…– Serah salió de la habitación y cuando Summer quiso ir a buscarla, fue detenía por Alexa.

–Déjala al menos un rato a solas.

– ¿Y si se va?

–No lo hará…– Le aseguró.

–Conozco bien a Serah, es igual….

–Es igual de terca que yo. – Terminó la frase. –Entonces ve. – Le soltó el brazo y Summer corrió por el edificio a buscar a su hermana.

Quería gritar su nombre, pero no podía… A penas creían que el lugar estaba vacío y no querían llamar más zombis al lugar. – ¿Serah? – Comenzó a susurrar. –Serah… anda vamos, sal.

Tras buscar varios minutos y no encontrarla, volvió con sus compañeras. Les preguntó si Serah había vuelto pero al parecer, aun no aparecía. Esto desespero aun mas a Summer, por lo cual, con cierta locura, comenzó a buscar a su hermana por doquier. Después de no encontrar rastro alguno, Summer corrió hacia la parte del edificio donde se alojaban y comenzó a tomar sus armas. Paine corrió hacia ella. –¿Qué demonios haces?

–Voy a buscar a mi hermana ¿Qué crees? – Summer cargó sus armas y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

– ¡Espera! No vas a salir o ¿sí? – Cuestionó con miedo la rubia de ojos verdes.

–No volveré hasta encontrar a mi hermana. – Summer bajó rápidamente las escaleras, dejando a sus amigas en ese lugar, completamente solas.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Paine volvió al lugar y también tomó sus armas.

– ¿Tu también?

–No me quedare sola en esta mierda…–Dijo acomodando sus armas en los bolsos y guardando provisiones. – ¿Vienes?

–Que más da…

Cuando Summer salió del lugar, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su hermana quien no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Los zombis atontados a penas comenzaban a sentir su aroma y volteaban torpemente para seguirla. Summer continuó corriendo mientras que miraba para todos lados intentando encontrar a su hermana.

Ante la desesperación, la mestiza no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de su hermana. Lo cual, inevitablemente, llamó la atención de todos esos zombis. – ¡Serah! ¡Serah!

Los pasos de la castaña cada vez se hacían más lentos y esos zombis que no poseían el sentimiento de desazón, la tenían más cerca y casi acorralada. Summer no sacó su sable pistola, pero si sus armas… después de todo no podrían venir más zombis de los que ya había. Rápidamente sacó una de sus pistolas simples y comenzó a bajar a varios zombis. La joven poseía una excelente puntería.

Tras haber matado a los primeros y más cercanos, Summer se quedo sin balas. Rápidamente guardó su arma y sacó otra más. Continuó disparandoy sin darse cuenta, un zombi se abalanzó hacia ella derribándola en el suelo. Summer vio su vida pasar delante de sus ojos mientras que esa cosa comenzaba a manosear sus brazos y acercar su cabeza putrefacta a la carne viva de la mestiza. Summer cerró sus ojos con terror y espera, espera para sentir el desgarre de su piel y carne. Sin embargo, no tuvo es oportunidad puesto que, al momento, un ruido de bala tapó sus oídos y sintió como el cuerpo del zombi se desmoronaba sobre ella. Cuando salió de su shock comprendió lo sucedido y lanzó el cuerpo hacia un lado mientras se levantaba nuevamente.

–Por los pelos…– Dijo Alexa.

–¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Evitando que mueras…– Contestó Paine lanzándole otra pistola. Summer la atajó y sonrió.

Luego de despejar un poco las salidas, corrieron por la calle en busca de un lugar seguro. Pero nuevamente se vieron embestidas por más zombis y las balas se agotaban.

En un último momento cuando las tres se creyeron perdidas, el ruido de un camión zumbo por toda la calle y apareció arrastrando consigo a un millón de esos monstruos. El camión frenó justo delante de ellas y luego de que Alexa derribara unos cuantos zombis más, la puerta de carga se abrió. –¡Hey! ¡Entren si no quieren morir, preciosas! – Les gritó un tipo mientras agitaba su brazo, el cual no tenía mano. Summer se sorprendió un poco, pero aun así se adentró junto a sus compañeras.

Cerraron rápidamente la puerta y el hombre volvió al volante mientras arroyaba a todos los que se encontraban en su camino.

Con el sudor frio, Summer respiraba agitadamente mientras miraba sus piernas lastimadas.

**Fin de FlashBack**

– ¿Y luego?

–Luego llegamos a la carretera y decidimos soparnos.

–Y así llegaste aquí…– Supuso el veterinario mientras que Summer asentía.

–No pude despedirme de mi hermana siquiera… pero sé que está viva.

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Es decir… no quiero bajarte de la nube pero…

Summer sonrió. –Bueno… simplemente lo sé.

–Entonces, te irás…

–Sí. – Afirmó.

–Puede ducharte si quieres…

–Gracias, Hershel. – Summer pasó al pequeño baño.

Seguido, comenzó a desnudarse lentamente mientras se miraba al pequeño espejo de pared. Abrió el agua, que por suerte era caliente, y se metió rápidamente. Sin contenerse, se agachó bajo el agua y abrazó sus piernas mientras cerraba sus ojos levemente. Comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que había vivido hasta ahora… en como extrañaba a sus padres, como extrañaba a su hermana e incluso llego a extrañar al estúpido novio de su hermana. Por momentos pensaba en como estaría ella, Serah ¿estaría muerta? Con solo imaginarlo, Summer se sentía peor… no quería pensar en ello, pero siempre estaba presente.

Al terminar de ducharse, Summer se cambió de ropa a una más cómoda y que le proporcionara calo en esos días. Se puso unos Jeans negros que estaba levemente rotos en los costados, como si fueran de encaje; vistió, también, una remera negra de mangas largas, la cual era escotada y dejaba ver parte de su espalda, cuello y pecho. Se puso unas botas negras, obviamente sin tacos, y arregló un poco su pelo que, naturalmente, era lacio.

Salió del baño y observó que Lori estaba en la sala sentada con Carl. – ¿Ya te vas? – Le preguntó.

–En un rato, si. – Le confirmó.

Summer se sentó a su lado y comenzó a trenzar ese grueso mechón de pelo tan largo que siempre llevaba, mientras que el resto del pelo lo dejaba suelto. – ¿En serio quieres irte?

–Ustedes me caen muy bien, pero tengo cosas que arreglar todavía.

–Entiendo… Pero mejor come antes de irte.

–No es necesario…

–O al menos despídete. – Le sonrió.

–Eso quizá…– Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Dónde está Rick?

–Él no está… se fue con Shane a dejar al chico lejos de aquí.

–Qué bueno que no decidieran matarlo.

–Eso es lo que tu creer. En un principio Shane quería eso.

Summer suspiró. – ¿En serio? No entiendo que le pasa por la cabeza a ese tipo.

Carl se mantenía atento a la conversación. Cuando Lori se dio cuenta le pidió que saliese un rato a ver a Dale.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó Summer.

–Solo… quiero decirte que será mejor que no te metas con Shane.

**Continuara…**

**Nuevamente perdón por llevarlo tan rápido, es que creo que es menos interesante como la gran mayoría sabe lo que pasa… **

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y un saludo enorme **

**¡Se agradecen Reviews!**

**PD: Perdón por las faltas, esto lo termine de escribir recién y no tuve mucho tiempo de corregir. **


	7. Malas Decisiones

**Este cap me quedo algo corto. **

**Disclaimer: ****Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenece.**

**Capítulo VII: Malas Decisiones.**

Luego de pensar en lo que Lori le había dicho, Summer creyó que, verdaderamente, era la hora de que se marchara. Tras guardar unas cuantas provisiones en su bolso y despedirse de la gran mayoría, se encaminó hacia la carretera tomando el camino de tierra. A penas había recorrido cien metros, divisó un auto acercarse a la casa. Era, por supuesto, Rick y Shane.

El sheriff frenó el automóvil al estar enfrente a la mestiza. Bajó de auto mostrando sus evidentes heridas. –Diablos, Rick ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – Preguntó la menor al verlo. Seguido, se fijó en Shane quien estaba en las mismas condiciones.

–Tranquila, no es nada… ¿ya te vas? – El sheriff preguntó mientras secaba una de sus heridas que emanaba, lentamente, sangre.

–Eso hacía, pero ahora que están aquí… y en estas condiciones…– Dijo con un tono preocupado.

– ¿Entonces encontré la excusa para que te quedes un poco más? – Le sonrió.

Summer suspiró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, – No te durada demasiado. – le aseguró.

En ese momento, Lori apareció y corrió hacia su esposo al notar su condición. Le abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a cuestionarle el por qué de sus heridas. Summer sonrió y observó a Shane, quien bajaba del auto dirigiéndose al portaequipaje y, seguido, lo abría. Dale también se acercó y vio que en el portaequipaje aun yacía el chico, Randall.

Shane y Rick explicaron parte de lo sucedido; obviamente evitando la versión que ellos y Randall conocían más que nadie. Entonces, descartaron el hecho de dejarlo solo y atado de manos en algún lugar con menos cantidad de caminantes.

Finalmente, optaron para que el primer paso sea encerrar a Randall en el granero, y seguido votar por qué harían con él. Esta vez, Summer estaba dispuesta a irse, ya que ya había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse de Rick aunque de Shane, no lo veía necesario.

Esto parecía una monótona rutina, puesto que cuando Summer salió, nuevamente, de la casa, Dale la entretuvo unos minutos. – ¡Espera!

Summer suspiró mirando al suelo y volteó con una mirada piadosa para que la dejara ir. –Ya me despedí de ti y de los demás, ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Me olvide de alguien?

–Summer quédate. – Le dijo simplemente.

Summer volvió a lanzar uno de esos suspiros que ya se le hacían tan comunes. – Dale, ya hable de esto con Rick… tengo que irme.

–Tú no quieres que maten a ese chico ¿verdad? – Preguntó.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

–Rick va a hacerle caso a Shane… quieren matarlo. – Le dijo con preocupación.

Summer giró el rostro y luego llevó la mirada hacia el cielo mientras cerraba los ojos. –Debo irme Dale. Tengo que hacerlo antes de que se ponga el sol…

–Entonces quédate un tiempo más… Horas si quieres.

–Ya me he retrasado bastante… Solo faltan unas cuantas horas para que anochezca.

–Por favor, Summer. Sé que no quieres que maten al chico… se que…– Dale lanzo un suspiro inconsciente, ese que solo sale cuando llevas demasiada preocupación contigo y te siente impotente. –Pi-piénsalo así…– Tartamudeó. – ¿Qué hubiera pasado si cuando te encontramos, hubiéramos decidido matarte?

Summer no solo se fijó en la pregunta, sino que también noto el tono en el cual la formulaba. Frunció el seño levemente. –No es el caso, Dale…

–Por favor, quédate… ayúdame a convencer a Rick. Por el poco tiempo que has estado, sabes muy bien que él no es así… solo está siendo presionado.

– ¿Por quién?

–No lo sé… quizá sea por Shane. – Summer volteó y miró el camino extenderse por todo el campo de pastizal.

– ¿Por qué me pides ayuda a mi?

Dale bajó la mirada, levemente, observando la vida que emanaba unas cuantas hojas de pasto sobre el camino. –Porque el grupo está roto.

La menor se quedó pensando en las palabras unos minutos y supuso que lo que decía era cierto. Incluso ella lo había notado. –De acuerdo…– Le dijo. – En cuanto esto se arregle me largo ¿sí? Y no quiero que nadie más me ruegue que me quede.

Dale sonrió radiantemente mientras mostraba toda su felicidad. Se acercó a la menor y, sin poder evitarlo, la abrazó fuertemente llegando a recordar cuando lo hacía con Amy. Summer también sonrió y le correspondió dulcemente. –Te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que no lo maten. – Le aseguró. – Finalmente, Summer se quedo más horas en la granja, lo cual no le molestó a nadie a excepción de Shane y… quizá Daryl.

Antes de la reunión, la castaña se acercó a Daryl que se encontraba en su campamente. –Hola…– Saludó.

Daryl la miró de reojo. –Hola. – Respondió secamente.

Summer no sabía muy bien qué hacer, por dónde empezar a sacar conversación o que. La verdad quería reprocharle muchas cosas, pero no quería volver a discutir con él. –Lamento lo de ayer… y lo de antes de ayer.

–Disculpada.

Sin otra palabra alguna, Summer cruzó sus brazos hacia atrás y comenzó a mirar el lugar mientras pensaba en que mas decir. –Y gracias por defenderme hoy de Shane

–No es que me importes.

–No dije eso, – Sonrió. –pero gracias.

–Como sea. – Summer rodeó los ojos cansada de esa actitud, sin embargo no dijo nada. Volteó en dirección a la casa y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. –Y Summer…– Le detuvo. – Deja de meterte en problemas.

Summer paró en seco y sonrió de lado. –Sí, señor. – Continuó caminando mientras que en el rostro de Daryl se formaba una inconsciente sonrisa.

Ya era momento de la votación y todos se encontraban presentes en la casa de Hershel. Tras varias discusiones la cosa había quedado muy tensa y con un Dale firme en su posición. Por el momento, la decisión que predominaba en votos, era la de matar al chico, pero estaba la contrapuesta de Dale y Summer quienes no tenían mucha aclamación en esos momentos.

Dale comenzó a dar sus opiniones mientras que sentía que su grupo se estaba volviendo como… como Shane, y que la justicia y el mundo bondadoso en el que él había vivido, se desvanecía.

Cuando Summer observó el rostro de Dale, en el cual se formaban pequeñas e invisibles lagrimas, se sintió verdaderamente mal. Sabía que el tenia razón, y lo defendía, pero verlo así le rompía el corazón. –Creo que Dale tiene razón, no podemos matarlo… no es de humano. Y por lo que sabemos nosotros no somos caminantes.

Shane sonrió amargamente. – ¿Y a ti quien te ha dado el poder de decisión?

–Ella puede decidir tanto como nosotros. – Atajó a decir el sheriff.

Shane se relamió los labios con desprecio. – ¿Acaso no era de otro grupo? ¿Acaso no se iba?

–Yo le he dicho que se quede. – Dijo Dale.

–Eso no cuenta, Dale. Es hacer trampa… aunque aun así no ganas.

– ¿Eres idiota o qué? – Le preguntó la castaña. –Esto no se trata de una simple votación… No podemos decidir la fecha y hora de muerte de una persona.

–Nuevamente te digo que tú no perteneces a este grupo chiquilla, ¿o quieres que nos encarguemos de ti también? – Se acercó a ella lentamente

–Shane…– Le reprendió Lori.

– ¿Encargarse? ¿Ellos o tú? ¿Qué me harás? ¿Lo mismo a Otis? – Comenzó a cuestionarle.

Shane mostró una sonrisa sádica mientras que Patricia comenzaba a llorar desde el sillón. –Tú no eres quien… tú no sabes…– Se acercó aun mas.

–Shane, ya basta. – Volvió a insistir el sheriff. – Aléjate de ella.

– ¿¡Podrían decidir alguno de ustedes dos! Estoy cansada de todo esto. – Gritó Carol.

Summer la miró. –Esto no se trata de decidir, ese chico es una persona…– Repuso.

Tras varios minutos de discusión y de no llegarse a nada, Rick decidió. –Lo más humano será matarlo con un arma. – Dijo finalmente.

Luego de esta decisión, todos comenzaron a salir de la casa. Dale se sentía devastado y antes de retirarse, se acercó a Daryl y le confirmó lo que él le había dicho desde un principio: ya no eran un grupo.

Dale se alejo desbastado del grupo y se adentró al campo de pastizales. Mientras tanto, Rick, Shane y Daryl comenzaron a llevar a Randall hacia el granero. Ya era hora.

Cuando, finalmente, Rick se había decidió y se encontraba apuntando su pistola en la cabeza de Randall, escuchó la voz de su hijo. –Hazlo papa. – Rick volteó rápidamente y vio a su hijo con la mirada insistente.

–Shane, sácalo de aquí. – Le ordenó.

Con la mirada enojada Shane salió del granero y se llevó a Carl del brazo. Rick bajó el arma y le ordenó a Daryl que se llevara a Randall.

Al volver al campamento y contarles a todos lo que había sucedido, escucharon un fuerte gritó a lo lejos. Summer miró hacia el campo rápidamente. – ¿Dónde está Dale?

Todos tomaron sus armas con rapidez y comenzaron a seguir los gritos entre los pastizales.

Las hijas duras chocaban y raspaban las piernas del grupo mientras más se acercaban a lo que no querían ver. Había un caminante encima de alguien… y la única persona que faltaba era Dale.

Quitaron al caminante rápidamente y rompieron su cráneo. Luego observaron a Dale tendido sobre el pastizal, con parte de su abdomen abierto y convulsionando sangre a montones. Andrea comenzó a llorar al ver esa imagen, la imagen de cómo perdía a alguien más en su vida. Summer tapó su boca y nariz con su mano mientras intentaba mirar para otro lado.

– ¡Hershel! – Comenzó a gritar Rick. – ¡Traigan rápido a Hershel! – Lori apartó rápidamente a su hijo para que no mirase y, seguido, Hershel apareció para ver lo que sucedía.

–No podemos llevarlo a dentro, morirá si lo hacemos. – Diagnosticó.

– ¡Has algo, por Dios! – Rogó Rick.

–No puedo hacer nada…

–Está sufriendo– Dijo entre lágrimas la rubia. –Por Dios, esta sufriendo. – Lloró.

Summer vio a Daryl sacar su pistola y lentamente se posicionó cerca de Dale… Apuntó su arma y miró a Rick, quien asentía. –Lo siento, hermano. – Disparó.

**Continuara…**

**La verdad note que el capítulo de ayer tenía muchos errores, pero enserio no tuve tiempo de echarle una mirada. **

**Me quede sin capítulos y el de hoy y ayer, los hice en el día. Espero que haya quedado bien y sepan disculparme los errores. **

**Por último, estaba pensando en que en algún momento del fic hacer una escena un poco… pasada de tono, sexual, o como quieran llamarlo. Eso sí, solo con su consentimiento. Aunque no lo voy a hacer precisamente ahora, lo tengo pensado para más adelante. No soy muy vergonzosa y por mí no tengo problema, solo avisen! **

**En fin, gracias por leer y dejar su review! Un saludo enorme a todos! **


	8. Dejarlo Atras

**Aviso:**** Sinceramente, buscaba en este fic meterle un poco de gore. No soy fanática del gore (para los que no saben lo que es, son escenas muy graficas de muertes, lesiones, etc.) pero como se trata de zombis, es algo que no puede faltar. Supongo que es lo primero que escribo algo sangriento (en este capítulo, por ahora, no hay nada), y como me gustan las descripciones, voy a tratar de ser lo más grafica posible y espero que no le moleste a nadie. En ese caso, ruego que avisen. ¡Saludos! **

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenece. **

**Capítulo VIII:**** Dejarlo Atrás.**

El viento, que señalaba la llegada de un invierno frío, soplaba con delicadeza los cabellos de las mujeres que yacían paradas junto a un montón de tierra que cubría el cuerpo muerto de un viejo compañero. Dale había muerto la noche anterior y hoy, era un día de luto para todos.

Tras las pequeñas oraciones de Hershel, Rick se acercó al entierro y habló. –Una de las cosas… que Dale había dicho, fue que ya no éramos un grupo. Creo que ahora, más que nunca, debemos mantenernos juntos. Por nosotros, por Dale… debemos demostrarle que aun somos un grupo.

Poco a poco, todos comenzaron a alejarse del sepulcro y se adentraron a la casa, nuevamente, en busca de calor. Todos se sentían devastados mientras que el dolor se hacía más evidente con sus cabezas gachas. Lori y Patricia se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron a preparar algo que pudieran beber todos mientras entraban en calor.

–Entonces…– Empezó Shane. – ¿Qué haremos con el chico?

Glenn le miró por momentos mal, y sin poder evitarlo le contestó de mala gana. – ¿No puedes tener más respeto? ¿Aun quieres seguir con todo esto? ¡Dale ha muerto!

Shane movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, lentamente. – ¿El mundo se va a detener porque uno muera? ¿Crees que nos vamos a estancar porque uno murió?

–Dale no era solo uno, Shane. – Intervino Andrea. –Debemos tener respeto por él. Tarde o temprano veremos qué hacer con el chico.

Shane acarició con locura sus sienes y lanzó una mirada súbita al grupo. –No puedo creerlo. Todos se comportan como idiotas. – Rápidamente salió de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el granero.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos mientras observaban por la ventana al hombre encaminarse hacia el granero. – ¿Y ahora? – Cuestionó Maggie.

–Andrea. – Le llamó Rick. Andrea asintió. –Necesito pedirte que no dejes a Shane acercarse a Randall.

–Pero Rick…

–Por favor. – Le rogó. Andrea le miró a los ojos y sin más asintió. Luego salió de casa siguiendo el paso de Shane.

Summer se acercó lentamente a Rick, mientras la vista de Daryl se mantenía baja pero siguiéndola con sigilo. –Rick…– El sheriff le prestó suma atención. –Voy a quedarme uno o dos días más…

Rick sonrió, era la primera buena noticia que recibía por ahora. – ¿Y por qué ese cambio tan repentino? – Cuestionó.

–Tengo mis propias razones. – Le aseguró.

Mientras tanto, Shane había estado discutiendo con Andrea sobre el asunto de sacrificar al joven Randall. Andrea no estaba en desacuerdo, pero tampoco estaba completamente conforme con la idea. Y es que en estos últimos días había estado tan insegura. Admiraba a Shane, era el tipo de persona decisiva que ella _anhelaba_ a ser; el tipo de persona que no se arrepiente y jamás deja las cosas fluir, sino que actúa. Andrea buscaba ser así. Sin embargo, Dale era parte del todo para ella; una persona verdaderamente honesta y simpática. Pero ¿este nuevo mundo era para los honestos y simpáticos? Ni pensarlo.

Andrea no le permitió entrar a Shane y aunque este se enojó levemente, ella no cambió de opinión. Shane dejó de insistir y se largó, mientras que su locura aumentaba hasta el tope.

La tarde fue normal, y la decisión de que Randall se quedara, aunque sea en el granero, era definitiva. A T-Dog, ahora, le tocaba llevarle la comida al _prisionero_. –Tienes suerte Randy, hora de la comida. – Anunció mientras abría el candado.

Una vez abierto, apartó hacia atrás con fuerza la puerta y observó hacia todos lados con sorpresa. Randall ya no estaba. T-Dog lanzó la comida y salió rápidamente mientras llamaba a gritos a Rick. Todos se alertaron ya que llegaron a pensar que había caminantes o algo. – ¡Randall ya no está! ¡Se ha ido!

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo rayos salió?

–La puerta estaba cerrada con el candado… es imposible que saliera. – Rick comenzó a mirar al grupo y a contar para verificar que todos estaban allí, pero Shane… faltaba. –Maldición…–Susurró. – ¿Dónde está Shane?

– ¿Crees que el pudo habérselo llevado? – Preguntó Summer.

–No descarto la opción.

Rápidamente, todos comenzaron a rondar la granja en busca de Randall y tras pasar unos minutos, Shane apareció con unas cuantas heridas en la cabeza. Todos se acercaron para escuchar lo que había sucedido. –Se ha escapado. –Dijo. –Debemos encontrarlo, me quitó mi arma.

–Maldición. Daryl y Glenn, ustedes vallan a buscar por una zona dentro del bosque. Yo iré por la otra.

Daryl y Glenn asintieron mientras caminaban con rapidez hacia el bosque. – ¡Esperen! Yo los acompaño. – Se acercó Summer.

–Ni hablar. – Le detuvo Daryl. – Te quedas con los demás, lo único que falta es que te mate ese idiota.

– ¿Te preocupas por mi? – Le sonrió. –Rick decide si voy o no…– Dijo mirando al sheriff.

–No importa, ve si quieres. Debemos encontrarlo, y Daryl…– Le miró. –Aprende a trabajar en equipo, somos un grupo.

Daryl desvió la mirada mientras cargaba su ballesta, – Menudo grupo…– susurró.

El grupo de tres se adentró al bosque sin dudar, mientras que Rick preparaba su arma. Shane le detuvo. –Yo te acompaño… te guiare hasta donde me golpeó. – Dudosamente, Rick aceptó.

El grupo integrado por Summer, Daryl y Glenn iba al frente en busca del cautivo. La castaña sacó una de sus armas normales y se mantuvo detrás de Glenn quien iba cargado con su escopeta.

Rápidamente la tarde se hizo noche, se habían tomado su tiempo en la búsqueda y aun no encontraban nada además de la sangre pegada al tronco el árbol, que había encontrando hace pocos minutos. Glenn apuntó lentamente su linterna ahuyentando la lúgubre obscuridad e intentando mostrar el camino. En una pasada rápida de la luz, Glenn divisó a una persona en movimiento lento y tambaleante; lo que para ellos sería un caminante. –Caminante. – Susurró.

Daryl y Summer miraron al caminante y, seguido, se miraron entre sí. Se hicieron una silenciosa seña, la cual fue captada y entendida por Glenn, y cada uno se ocultó detrás de un árbol. El caminante se iba acercando a paso lento y cuando estuvo por pasar los dos árboles a cada lado, se vio acorralado cuando Glenn le golpeó fuertemente.

El caminante, en un intento rápido y poco visible, derribó a Daryl mientras que se arrastraba sobre él para intentar devorar su carne. Daryl sostenía sus brazos mientras intentaba alejar su rostro de la boca del caminante, el cual no estaba en un estado de degradación. Antes de que esa cosa devorara a Daryl, Glenn clavó un cuchillo en su cabeza acabando, así, con él. Daryl exhaló aire de sus pulmones y dejó de forzar los brazos del caminante. Luego lanzó el cuerpo hacia un lado y se recompuso poniéndose de pie. –Mierda… estuvo cerca.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Summer.

–Si lo estoy.

– ¡Hey! Miren esto…– Les llamó Glenn.

Ambos se acercaron a Glenn, quien había volteado el cuerpo del caminante, y develaron que no se trataba de una persona cualquiera, sino de Randall. –Con que así acabó…– Alcanzó a decir la castaña.

–No parece tener mordidas… y su ropa esta completa, sin roturas. – Analizó Glenn.

Summer se quedó analizando el cuerpo del chico con impresión. –Esto no me gusta nada.

–Sera mejor que volvamos. Ya es tarde. – Propuso Daryl.

– ¿Lo dejaremos aquí?

–Ya está muerto… volveremos mañana por la mañana. Primero hay que avisarle a Rick.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la casa, pero a mitad del camino escucharon un disparo. A causa de esto, comenzaron a correr con el pensamiento de que algo había sucedido. Sin poder llegar aun a la casa, volvió a escucharse otro fuerte disparo; los tres se miraron entre sí con preocupación y continuaron corriendo.

Al salir del bosque por fin, observaron a Rick tomado de la mano de su hijo y cruzando del otro lado del campo. Summer forzó su vista frunciendo el seño e intentando descifrar ese bullicio que aparecía detrás de ellos. –Mierda…– Susurró.

–Caminantes. – Afirmó Glenn.

La adrenalina corrió por las venas de los tres en ese momento, una horda los invadía. Glenn tomó con firmeza su arma y miró a sus dos compañeros. –Hay que alertar a los demás. Iré a por Maggie. Tomen autos, lo que sea, y traten de salvar a todos. – Dijo rápidamente como un líder. Summer asintió soltando un leve gemido de afirmación.

–Yo te acompaño, tengo mi bolsa de armas dentro.

–Yo iré por mi motocicleta. – Intervino Daryl.

– ¿No vendrás con nosotros? – Preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

Daryl observó como los caminantes se acercaban con furor y la miró rápidamente. –No hay tiempo, ustedes rescaten a los demás y tomen las provisiones.

–Pero…

–Estaré bien, Summer. Vete.

– ¡Vamos! – Gritó con desesperación Glenn. Luego tomó el brazo de Summer y la arrastró con él.

La castaña se zafó rápidamente del agarre de su compañero y corrió hacia Daryl y, seguido, extendió sus manos lo máximo que pudo y, sin entender mucho, Daryl le correspondió. Un fuerte abrazo le proporcionó la menor. –Ten cuidado…– Le susurró mientras que descansaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Daryl no sabía muy bien que contestar, ni siquiera sabía si contestar. –Tú también…

Summer se separó rápidamente, así de rápido como lo abrazó, y siguió el camino por donde Glenn se había ido.

Summer entró por la puerta y pudo ver que todos allí habían entrado prácticamente en pánico. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntaba Patricia con terror.

Summer se acercó a ella y la tomó con firmeza por los hombros. –Escúchame, necesitamos un plan. Tú no te separes de Beth ¿me oíste? – Le dijo mientras que ella asentía con lágrimas en los ojos. –Andrea…– La llamó mientras soltaba a Patricia, quien corrió hacia Beth. –Tenemos que salir de aquí y correr hacia los autos. Glenn y Maggie ya deben estar en uno… Trataremos de matar a unos cuantos caminantes desde los autos ¿entendido?

–De acuerdo, pero primero tomemos lo necesario.

–De acuerdo. – Rápidamente, Summer fue a por su bolso. Una vez encima de su hombro, Lori la frenó.

–Summer ¿Has visto a Carl? ¿Y a Rick? – Preguntó desesperada.

–Los he visto juntos… pero no sé lo que paso luego. Debes tener fe, Rick jamás dejaría que algo le pasara.

–Ya tenemos todo listo. – Dijo Carol.

–De acuerdo, es hora de salir.

Todas las mujeres y T-Dog salieron de la casa. Al salir, vieron a Hershel, quien se encontraba con su escopeta aniquilando a algunos caminantes. Lori corrió por el porche y se apoyó en el resguardo de madera para dirigir su mirada de un lado para otro, intentando encontrar a su hijo. – ¡Carl! – Comenzó a gritar sin importar mucho los caminantes. – ¡Carl! ¿¡Donde estas!

– ¡Lori, debemos irnos! – Insistió Summer.

– ¡Ya los alcanzo! – Le avisó. Seguido, continuó mirando en busca de su hijo pero no obtuvo muchos resultados. Luego se decidió por irse con los demás, no sin antes llamar a Hershel. Le gritó insistentemente, pero el viejo veterinario se negaba a escuchar. Sin más, Lori continuó con el grupo.

Summer corrió hacia la camioneta y al abrir la puerta miró hacia atrás, viendo como Patricia era devorada por una centena de caminantes. Lori tomó del brazo a Beth, quien se negaba a seguir y dejar a Patricia, y llegaron ilesas hasta la camioneta.

Antes de entrar, comenzaron a fijarse si todos se encontraban. Solo faltaban Andrea y Carol, pero no podían esperar más… Los cuatro, incluyendo a T-Dog, subieron a la vieja camioneta y arrancaron arroyando a unos cuantos caminantes.

Carol había perdido al grupo, y mientras corría acorralada por los caminantes, tropezó torpemente y cayó hacia el suelo. Antes de que un caminante se le abalanzara, Andrea la salvó. Carol se salió rápidamente y mientras corría no podía evitar gritar. Observó hacia atrás y prácticamente perdió de vista a Andrea. Ya no había nadie más que la salvara.

Carol corrió con flaqueza hacia el camino de tierra y cuando quiso darse cuenta, vio a Daryl que se acercaba con su moto hacia ella. Cuando frenó, Carol se subió junto a él, alejándose de todo peligro.

La noche pasó con rapidez y las nubes comenzaron a abrirse paso para un gélido sol invernal. Todo el grupo estaba separado y sin conexión con el otro. Rick, quien se encontraba con Hershel y su hijo, decidió volver a la carretera donde todo el embrollo había comenzado. Aun nadie había llegado, pero el sheriff sabía que si todos pensarían en un lugar en común, seria la carretera la primera opción.

Tras una leve discusión con Carl, respecto a su madre, escucharon el ruido de automóviles acercándose.

Los tres fijaron su vista hacia un punto fijo, donde se acercaba con rapidez la vieja camioneta con la cual Summer, Lori, T-Dog y Beth, habían escapado. Los cuatros bajaron casi corriendo, mientras que Lori corría a abrazar a su pequeño hijo, Beth corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó con todo el cariño y dolor que sentía. Summer observó desde la puerta de la camioneta con una leve sonrisa mientras que lentamente elevaba la mirada hacia el sol.

El ruido de otro automóvil volvió a interrumpir, e incluso se escuchó el ronroneo tan propio de la motocicleta de Merle que, ahora, pertenecía a Daryl. Summer observó con una sonrisa más amplia a todos bajar; A Maggie corriendo hacia su padre, a Glenn acercándose a todos con una satisfactoria sonrisa, y a Daryl ayudando a bajar a Carol de su moto. La castaña no podía evitar sentirse feliz ante esto.

Cuando Daryl se acercó al grupo, Summer sintió una corriente atravesar su corazón y el impulso inminente de querer correr y abrazarle fuertemente. Se vio forzada a reprimir ese sentimiento y lo compensó con el hecho de ver que estaba vivo. Incluso, cuando él se fijo en ella, le sonrió de una forma en la que sobraba dulzura. Daryl le correspondió, él también se sentía feliz de verla de nuevo, aunque su sonrisa fuera apenas visible.

– ¿Quiénes faltan? – Preguntó repentinamente Rick.

–Patricia murió, lo vi con mis propios ojos… papá. – Afirmó, Beth, sin poder contener las lágrimas y recargándose en el pecho de su padre.

–Andrea se quedó atrás…– Dijo Carol. –No la pude ver.

Rick suspiró levemente. –Shane también ha muerto… Y a Jimmy lo tomaron por sorpresa dentro de la camioneta.

Todos bajaron levemente la cabeza. No podían retractarse justo ahora. Se habían quedado sin un lugar fijo y no podían quedarse en esa carretera tan insegura. Supusieron, erróneamente, que Andrea ya habría muerto. La gran mayoría, no había visto a Shane, pero Rick daba por seguro que había muerto y que incluso se había vuelto un caminante.

Como el grupo continuaba el camino hacia delante, y sin volver a Atlanta, Summer decidió acompañarlos. Antes de partir, Summer los reunió a todos y compartió unas cuantas palabras. –A todos… se que todos perdimos algo preciado… un hogar, un familiar o amigos. Solo quería decir que… a esos amigos, a esos familiares…– Paró mientras levantaba levemente el rostro hacia el sol. –A esas promesas olvidadas…– Susurró. –…nunca los olviden. – Acabó.

Lori la miró con una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella y, tomándola por sorpresa, la abrazó cariñosamente. Summer entreabrió sus labios levemente y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa; también correspondió el abrazo.

Todos volvieron a subir a sus automóviles. Summer, quien había encontrado su motocicleta nuevamente, viajaba sola en ella. Tras unas cuantas horas de viaje, el auto de Rick frenó mientras que hacía sonar solo una vez su bocina. Los demás se detuvieron al instante y bajaron de sus respectivos automóviles. Rick les explicó la situación y el hecho de tener poca gasolina en los autos.

Como no había un destino fijo, Rick decidió parar por esa noche y luego, a la mañana siguiente, ir a buscar algo de combustible. Muchos del grupo no estuvieron de acuerdo en absoluto, pero Rick se había mostrado desafiante y un tanto enojado ordenando así, la estadía breve del grupo en un lugar cercano. Finalmente todos se vieron obligados a quedarse allí y hacer un pequeño campamento.

Ante las constantes negaciones por parte de la mayoría de las mujeres, Rick se vio obligado a revelar ese secreto que tenía tan bien guardado. Al enterarse, el alboroto se intensificó tomando a Rick como un pésimo líder. Y es que la nueva noticia era que, desde siempre, todos estaban infectados.

La noche llegó fría y muchos de ellos se mantenían cerca para aumentar la temperatura corporal. Ya habían comido gracias a la rápida casería que Daryl se dispuso a hacer y mientras tanto, todos se mantenían con el pensamiento lejano y distraído en esa nueva novedad. Summer admiraba sus botas como siempre solía a hacer y de vez en cuando, levantaba la vista para ver a Daryl. Por momentos, Summer, llegó a pensar y suponer que llevaba mucho tiempo mirando a Daryl y que debía detener ese estúpido comportamiento de parte de ella.

Todos se alarmaron al escuchar un repentino sonido entre las ramas del bosque. Comenzaron a insistir con el hecho de que debían irse y, nuevamente, con que Rick no era un buen líder para ellos, y además, un mentiroso. Sin poder evitarlo, Rick se paró y comenzó a liberar ese peso que todos ponían sobre su espada. Incluso llegó a admitir que él había sido el asesino de Shane, quien luego había vuelto como un caminante. Carol observó con un deje de rabia al sheriff, sin embargo, cuando el mencionó que ya no eran una democracia, no tuvo más opción que no intervenir en nada. Todos se quedaron callados ante la decisión del sheriff y solo era por una razón; no podrían vivir sin él.

**Continuara…**

**¡Gracias a todos por dejar su comentario! Me ponen de 10. **

**Acá les dejo este capítulo que espero que no les haya aburrido mucho. Y ahora, me voy a estudiar, pronto voy a escribir el siguiente. ¡Saludos para todos! **


	9. Trátame Suavemente

**Me ha gustado mucho como me quedo este capítulo. Supongo que lo que todos esperaban sucede al final, así que espero que los disfruten. **

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenece. **

**Capítulo IX: Trátame Suavemente.**

La noche se pasó confortablemente, fría pero aun así acogedora. Todos durmieron muy pegados los unos a los otros, en sus respectivas tiendas, simplemente para aumentar el calor. Por la mañana, el primero en despertar fue Rick y, al salir de su tienda, vio a Summer que aun se mantenía atenta sobre unas rocas mientras hacía guardia. Rick se acercó a ella con sumo silencio, nadie más había despertado aun, – ¿Cómo pasaste la mitad de la noche? – preguntó en voz baja.

Sin poder evitarlo, la menor se sobresaltó. Miró hacia Rick sorprendida y, cuando se le pasó el pequeño susto, rascó levemente sus ojos. – ¡Que susto, Rick! – Le reprochó. –No lo he pasado mal, y no vi ningún caminante.

Rick sonrió. –Son buenas noticias.

– ¿Qué haremos hoy en la Ricktadura? – Cuestionó mientras se agachaba flexionando las rodillas.

–Bueno, supongo que buscar algún pueblo del que sacar provisiones. –

Summer volvió a levantarse manteniéndose parada sobre la roca e hizo la seña militar. – ¡Buena decisión Señor! – Le lanzó una sonrisa.

– ¿No estás enojada conmigo? ¿No dudas de mis decisiones?

–Pues, las Ricktaduras…– Hizo énfasis en la novedosa palabra. –Suelen ser así. Simplemente no se pregunta el por qué de las cosas… solo se hacen.

– ¿Pero qué piensas? ¿No me odias?

Summer bajó de la roca con cuidado y se puso frente al sheriff. –Sinceramente… estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero recuerda, no importa lo que hagas sino la forma estúpida en la que lo haces. Quizá, antes, no tenias la autoridad necesaria… supongo que el grupo necesita control.

– ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

–Bueno, ahora estoy en tu grupo y quizá necesite algo de control. – Rio enérgicamente.

El sheriff sonrió de lado y puso su mano en el hombro de la juvenil. –Ve a despertar a los demás.

Summer asintió con una leve sonrisa y se encaminó hacia las tiendas. Primero llamó a la a Hershel, Beth y Carol que yacían en una de las primeras tiendas. Se levantaron rápidamente para dirigirse a la fogata, que ahora estaba apagada, y rodear sus cenizas.

La castaña movió levemente la tienda que Maggie y Glenn compartían ya que no quería interrumpir lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Una vez despiertos, Summer los dejó y continuó con la tienda de Lori y Carl. Iba a hacerlo también con la de Daryl y T-Dog, pero para cuando volteó los hombres estaban despiertos junto al sheriff. Todos rodearon las cenizas y comenzaron a discutir las actividades de ese día.

–Podemos usar un auto para investigar cerca y buscar algún pueblo con almacenes, farmacias y quizá alguna gasolinera. Saben que soy perfecto para esas cosas. –Propuso Glenn.

–Por el momento nadie se alejara. – Aclaró el sheriff. –Yo decidiré quienes irán a buscar las provisiones. – Glenn se quitó su gorra y miró al sheriff con insistencia. Rick suspiró. –De acuerdo, Glenn y T-Dog buscaran, caminando, un pueblo.

– ¿Caminando? ¿Quieres que nos maten? – Preguntó el hombre de tez negra.

–Creo que Rick quiere decir que no podemos arriesgarnos a gastar más gasolina en viajes que quizá no nos lleve a nada. – Aclaró la mestiza.

–Exacto. Debemos ser cautelosos y trabajar en equipo. Alguien tiene que buscar carne por las dudas… Daryl– Le miró. –eres perfecto para eso. – Daryl asintió mientras caminaba hacia su campamento en busca de su ballesta.

–Los demás, harán las cosas cotidianamente. Debemos encender fuego…– El hombre miró a los restantes, que eran más mujeres. –Hershel y Lori irán a buscar ramas y demás para la fogata… pero no se alejaran mucho. A penas entraran al bosque ¿entendido?

– ¿Yo puedo ir, papá? – Cuestionó el pequeño Carl.

–No hijo, tú te quedaras con Beth y Carol.

–Y a todos esto ¿tú que harás? – Cuestionó la hija menor del veterinario.

–Por ahora hare guardia. Voy a vigilar que todos lleguen a tiempo. Para ir a buscar todo tipo de cosas habrá un tiempo determinado; Si alguien no vuelve, mandare… refuerzos.

–Hey, hey, hey, alto ahí pistolero…– Protestó la mestiza. – ¿Y yo que hare aquí?

–Tú serás mis refuerzos.

– ¿Solo eso? Pensé que tendría un papel más importante…

–Créeme, eres importante. Si alguien se pierde tú tienes el cargo de encontrarlo… vivo o muerto. – Summer frunció levemente el seño, aun no estaba muy convencida. El sheriff notó la expresión y por último, agregó. –Son órdenes para todos, no les dejare que hagan lo que quieran.

Finalmente, todos se dispusieron a hacer lo que les habían ordenado. Summer ayudó a Hershel y a Lori a juntas las ramas y demás, solo por el hecho de que Rick no se encontraba muy seguro de dejarlos a ambos solos. En este grupo, no sucedió nada malo ni interesante, por lo cual, cuando volvieron, comenzaron a hacer la pequeña hoguera con ayuda de los demás.

Glenn y T-Dog caminaron hacia el norte del bosque, buscaban algún lugar en el que pudieran encontrar más provisiones. Sin embargo, las horas pasaron y su tiempo se agotaba. No habían encontrado absolutamente nada en un buen tiempo. Entonces decidieron volver para no preocupar a nadie, y que no enviasen a la ''gran Summer'' de refuerzo.

–Creo que debería ir por ellos. – Propuso Summer cuando notó que ya todos habían llegado de sus labores, a excepción de T-Dog y Glenn.

–Aun no se cumple el tiempo, no quiero que vallas sola. – Insistió Rick.

–No hay problema, puedo arreglármelas sola. Anda vamos, son tus amigos… no querrás que dejarlo solo si están en problemas. – Le dijo mientras movía su cabeza varias veces, de forma insistente, y a la vez le seguía con su mirada mestiza.

Rick esquivó esa mirada y largo un suspiro, seguido volvió a mirar al grupo que, a su misma vez, lo miraban de forma dudosa. –Es una orden, Summer. No iras. – Summer se sorprendió.

Creyó que iba a dejarla ir a por los chicos, sin embargo, Rick no cambió de postura. Y es que, aunque Summer pareciera una chica muy tierna y demás, podía manipular muy fácilmente a las persona. No era algo que hacía por maldad, sino por naturaleza. –Pero creí que…

–Pero nada ¿te creíste que tenias corona? No te dejare y es una orden. – Dijo el sheriff por ultimo y se volteó dejándola de lado. Summer elevó lentamente las manos en forma de protesta. Ese momento, en cierta parte, le recordó a las leves peleas tontas que tenía con su padre.

Enojada, Summer se alejó un poco del campamento pero se mantuvo a la vista del sheriff, quien se lo había ordenado cuando la vio tan fastidiada. Summer llegó hasta unos cuantos troncos que habían allí derribados, y se sentó en el mas estaba y seguro. Flexionó las rodillas y posó sus manos en sus mejillas mientras miraba hacia ese nada, en el bosque. –Mejor que dejes de actuar así.

Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella. Summer sacó sus manos de sus mejillas y miró hacia a atrás, comprobando que su acompañante era Daryl – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó.

–Lo mismo que tu.

La castaña lanzó una sonrisa irónica. –No lo creo. – Seguido, simplemente, hubo silencio. Repentinamente se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro bronceado de la mestiza y volvió a mirar a Daryl. – ¿No te preocupan tus amigos?

–Nah. – Simplemente contestó.

– ¿Por qué no? Están solos allí afuera… ¿no crees que deberíamos ir a buscarles?

–Mejor hazle caso a Rick.

Summer refunfuñó. –No quiero hacerle caso a Rick.

–Entonces lárgate, es tan simple como eso.

–Sabes que no lo hare… no me iré, y menos ahora. – Daryl le miró con la pregunta en la cara, Summer le comprendió rápidamente. –Ahora no estamos rodeados de millones de autos a los que robar…

–Entiendo. Bueno… entonces, mejor que te acostumbres. – Dijo mientras comenzaba a pararse.

– ¡No me importa la Ricktadura! ¿Sabes? – Repuso mientras que Daryl largaba una risilla por la palabra. Summer se levantó con una sonrisa inocente, de esas que se le escapan a los niños cuando hacen un nuevo descubrimiento. – ¡Sonreíste!

Fue entonces cuando Daryl cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, había cometido el peor error de todos. – ¿Qué? – Se hizo el estúpido.

–Oh vamos, ahora no te harás el idiota ¿o sí?

–No entiendo de que hablas. – Se dio media vuelta para comenzar a irse, pero Summer lo detuvo por el brazo.

–Está bien, haz como si nada… pero recuerda que vas a tenerme siempre recordándote este momento. Y quieras o no, lo aceptaras algún día.

Antes de soltar su brazo, Summer miró por encima del hombro de Daryl y vio que al otro del lado del bosque, Glenn y T-Dog volvían hacia ellos. Summer soltó al castaño y, antes que él, se acercó al grupo.

Cuando Glenn y T-Dog regresaron, lo primero que vieron es no traían nada con ellos. No querían preguntar porque probablemente ya sabían la respuesta, pero nada se perdía. – ¿Encontraron algo? – Inició Carol.

–No hay absolutamente nada por aquí. Y eso que hemos caminado por horas. – Dijo Glenn mientras veía a Maggie ir hacia él y abrazarlo tiernamente. Correspondió el abrazo y luego miro a Rick. –No creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí.

Rick maldijo varias veces para sí, y sin decir nada se quedó pensando. – ¿Rick? – Le sacó de sus pensamientos, Lori. – ¿Ahora qué?

El sheriff salió de sus pensamientos y habló. –Mañana por la mañana nos iremos de aquí con los autos. Buscaremos un lugar no tan vacio y en el que no haya tantos caminantes.

– ¿Y cómo encontraremos un lugar así? Probablemente la gasolina se gaste antes de eso.

–Recorreremos unos kilómetros más… aun alcanza la gasolina. – Todos se quedaron algo dudosos por momentos. – ¿Acaso no querían eso en un principio? – Preguntó, Rick, con enojo. Todos sabían que sí, eso querían desde un principio pero nadie lo diría ahora. Se sentían como unos completos idiotas. –Eso pensé. Mejor preparen la cena y duerman temprano, mañana será un largo día. – Ordenó. –Daryl, hoy te toca la guardia.

Daryl suspiró y comenzó a buscar sus armas normales para hacer guardia mientras que Rick haría, a mitad de la noche, la otra parte de la guardia. La noche paso normalmente, pero nadie la pasaba feliz. Había mucha disputa en el grupo y aunque los problemas sociales se habían detenido, el hecho de estar en medio de la nada a la disociación de los caminantes, no era una situación demasiado agradable. Luego de comer, todos se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas.

Mientras Daryl yacía en una de las rocas haciendo guardia, el sheriff estaba recostado en su tienda junto a su mujer que, ahora, apenas le hablaba. Su hijo había estado muy callado ese día y ahora se encontraba completamente dormido a merced de las manos de Morfeo. Rick puso sus brazos por detrás se su nuca y se dispuso a mirar el cuerpo de su mujer, aun lado, quien le daba la espalda. –Lori…– La llamó.

Lori se mantenía con los ojos, esos tan azules e intensos que tenia, bien abiertos mientras oía absolutamente todo, cualquier susurro… e incluso su nombre siendo pronunciado por Rick. Tardó momentos en contestar, sin embargo lo hizo. – ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí. – Le dijo secamente.

– ¿Podemos hablar de lo que sucedió?

–No hay mucho que decir, Rick. Estoy agotada.

El sheriff sacó sus brazos y volteó poniéndose de frente a la espalda de Lori. Lentamente y con el terror de ser rechazado, pasó sus dedos con delicadeza por la tersa piel de ella. Lori se estremeció por el contacto, sin embargo no se molestó y le dejó que continuara hasta tocar su vientre. – ¿Me odias? – Le preguntó al oído.

–Claro que no, Rick. – Conforme, el sheriff se calló y dejó caer su cabeza en la cabellera ondulada y oscura de su mujer; sintiendo ese olor tan propio de ella y que tanto le encantaba. – ¿No dirás nada mas? – Le cuestionó.

Rick sonrió levemente. –Estoy feliz con saber que no me odias.

Lori sonrió para sí, pero no le contestó ni le dijo algo amoroso. Estaba enojada con él, pero aun así lo amaba con todo su amor. Lo único que hizo para que él se sintiera aceptado, fue acariciar su mano suavemente mientras se dejaba caer por el sueño.

Mientras Daryl hacía guardia, Summer no podía dormir. No podía apartar su vista del techo de la tienda y de los pensamientos de su hermana menor. Supuso que sería mejor que se vallan al otro día, así podría tener más lugares en los que buscar a su hermana.

Cansada de las miles de posiciones con las que había intentado quedarse dormida, salió de la tienda un tanto despeinada y vio a Daryl sentado en esa roca. Sonrió levemente y mientras acomodaba su cabello y se abrazaba a sí misma para darse calor, se acercó a él. – ¿Cómo va la guardia?

Daryl no se inmutó en absoluto, sabía que tarde o temprano la _niña_, como él la consideraba, volvería para molestarlo un rato más. –Nada por ahora.

– ¿Sabes? Nunca me has dicho como llegaste al grupo. – Daryl la miró, nadie le había preguntado nunca el por qué se quedo con ellos. El hecho de que Merle estuviera siempre allí, los ponía a todos en un estado de antipatía. Nadie quería preguntar que era o que hacía en su vida pasada.

– ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

–No lo sé… Yo les conté mi historia, en cambio no he escuchado jamás la tuya.

– ¿Te interesa?

Summer rio. – ¡Claro! Si no fuera así, no te preguntaría.

–No es una historia en especial, simplemente una historia.

–Bueno… quiero oírla. – Insistió mientras se sentaba junto a él.

Daryl intentaba por todos los medio evadir el tema. No es que él era un ex convicto o un psicópata, pero él consideraba que sería mejor no hablar de ello. –Ahora estoy haciendo guardia.

– ¡Mierda! Siempre tienes excusas para todo ¿verdad?

– ¿Y cuál es tu excusa para venir a buscarme todo el tiempo?

Summer abrió su boca con una sonrisa impresionada y nerviosa. – ¡Yo no te busco todo el tiempo! – Le negó.

–Estas aquí ahora ¿o no?

–Sí, lo estoy… pero no quiere decir que te busco todo el día.

–Claro que lo haces. – Le contradijo mirando hacia el frente. –Incluso me miras cuando crees que no me doy cuenta.

Summer se alejo nerviosa y sin saber que decir precisamente; Daryl era muy observador, y la había observado mientras que ella se creía sigilosa. –Bueno… creo que eres una persona interesante ¿sí? – Admitió.

Daryl no pudo contener una leve risa. – ¿Solo eso?

– ¿Qué mas esperabas? – Cuestionó.

–Olvídalo. – Summer rodó los ojos y miró hacia adelante, al punto fijo e incierto que Daryl miraba. – ¿Y tú?

– ¿Yo? ¿Qué? – Dijo sin apartar la mirada.

–Tú historia.

–Ya la había contado… ¿o es que no me prestaste atención?

–Claro que sí, pero solo contaste que te encontraste con mi hermano… ¿Qué paso con él?

Summer miró el perfil atento de Daryl. –No lo sé. Pero no ha tomado la misma carretera que yo… simplemente se fue diciendo que debía encontrarlos, supongo.

– ¿Te ha tratado bien?

La menor lanzó un suspiro recargado. –Bueno… mejor pregunta que tan malo e idiota fue. – Dijo. Luego pensó que no era quien para hablar así del hermano de Daryl, y menos frente de él. –Oh, lo siento…

–Descuida, es un idiota.

– ¿No te llevas bien con él?

–Creo que después de todo… jamás fue mi hermano.

La menor le miró con un deje de tristeza, mientras imaginaba en su cabeza lo horrible que debía ser odiar a tu hermano. –No digas eso… Seguro te quería muchísimo.

–No Merle. Él no quiere a nadie.

– ¿Y tu si? – Esa pregunta dejó callado a Daryl. Esa chica hacia las preguntas que nadie se atrevía a hacer y siquiera le importaba. Summer supo que no iba contestar, por lo cual decidió cambiar de tema. –Yo también busco a mi hermana… si es que tú lo buscas ¿no?

–Supongo.

–Bueno… espero encontrarla pronto.

– ¿Se parece a ti?

Summer sonrió, Serah era tan diferente de ella. –Sus ojos son más normales, si a eso te refieres.

Daryl sonrió de lado mientras bajaba la cabeza. Ahora sentía que podía sonreír con más libertad y que incluso, nadie se lo impedía. –Me gustan tus ojos. – Dijo al fin, mirándola.

Summer lo observó directamente a los ojos, unos ojos azules cielo que la hacía estremecer de arriba a abajo. En ese momento, la menor sintió ese impulso que recorre todo tu cuerpo, el que traspasa tu corazón y lo hace acelerar y le prohibía entenderse a sí misma; jamás se había sentido así. Y es que cuando quiso darse cuenta, la cercanía que mantenía con Daryl era casi nula, y sus ojos parecían llamarla.

Ante todas esas sensaciones, Summer no sabía si llorar, no sabía si reír alocadamente o a ponerse a gritar como loca. Obviamente no se atrevería… pero tenía que hacer algo, o se arrepentiría toda su vida. Se sentía observada, sentía como Daryl, con esa mirada fija, analizaba y leía todos sus pensamientos.

Él, sin dejarla pensar un minuto más, tomó con firmeza y suavidad las suaves mejillas ruborizadas de la mestiza, y acortó la poca distancia que los separaba. Besó con dulzura y voracidad; con amor y cierta tristeza. Abrió los ojos simplemente para ver su rostro, y se sorprendió al verlos cerrados y con lágrimas vagar por sus mejillas; incluso, al caer, rodearon su boca haciendo que el beso fuese más salado y, en parte, más delicioso.

Summer no podía evitar llorar, estaba entre sus tres opciones y era la más apropiada, la que más la justificaba. Se sentía feliz. Nunca había sentido algo como eso… jamás vivió la experiencia, pero eso no hacía que no la disfrutara como lo hacía en ese momento.

Daryl abrió aun más su boca, guiando la de ella, y adentro su lengua para sentir contacto con la suya. La lengua de Daryl fue bien recibida por la de Summer, quien enloquecía con cada caricia dentro de ella. No podía aguantarlo, estaba siendo tan bien cortejada que cuando pararon, simplemente fue por la falta de aire… ya que si fuera por ambos, hubieran continuado hasta quedarse asfixiados.

Summer abrió sus ojos que se encontraban húmedos y miró a Daryl mientras respiraba descoordinadamente alterada. La mestiza observó, seguido, su mano que se mantenía firme en la mejilla de Daryl; no entendía como había llegado ahí.

– ¿Qué me has hecho? – Preguntó repentinamente Daryl con una leve sonrisa.

Summer mordió con deseo sus labios, y sin poder evitarlo volvió a besarlo con la esperanza de que el sheriff se olvidara de su turno de guardia y se quedara completamente dormido junto a Lori.

**Continuara…**

**¡Eso es todo por hoy! **

**Un aviso: El prox. Cap va ser el subidito de tono… así que están avisados. **

**Un saludo, y gracias por los reviews!**


	10. Corazón Delator

**Bueno, este capítulo está inspirado en la canción Corazón Delator de Soda Stereo. La recomiendo mucho para leerlo, pero queda a su decisión. Saludos. **

**Aviso:**** Situaciones sexuales que pueden dañar la sensibilidad del lector. **

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenece. **

**Capitulo X: Corazón Delator.**

Cuando Daryl y Summer escucharon ruidos de movimientos que provenían de la tienda de Rick y su familia, se separaron y la mestiza se apresuró a entrar a su tienda.

Rick se desperezó en su tienda mientras tapaba a su esposa y corría los cabellos que tapaban, levemente, su rostro. La besó en la frente al igual que con su hijo y salió. Vio a Daryl que, apretantemente, aun se encontraba en guardia. El sheriff se acercó, – ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó.

Daryl simuló sorpresa ante su presencia y volteó para bajar de la roca de tamaño considerable. –Nada por ahora.

–Bien, ve a descansar. – Le ordenó mientras tomaba el mando.

Daryl estiró levemente sus músculos y sin que Rick se diera cuenta, se adentró en la tienda de Summer, quien se encontraba con sus manos juntas y observándolas con nerviosismo. Cuando Daryl entró, Summer lo miró con sorpresa, aunque sabía que vendría. – ¿Te ha visto? – preguntó. – ¿Te ha preguntado algo?

–No ¿tanto te preocupa?

–Algo así…– Susurró en un tono que Daryl pudo percibir. –Pero no importa ahora…– Se acercó a él y, acariciándolo suavemente, comenzó a besarlo con intensidad, al igual que lo habían hecho antes.

Daryl sintió que su cuerpo ardía, y es que con solo besos no le bastaba… pero cuando se ponía a pensarlo más seriamente, ella solo tenía veinte años ¿Qué tal si fuera virgen aun? ¿Un tipo como él era lo suficiente para quitarle los más preciado a una mujer? Muchas dudas pasaron por la mente del castaño. Sin embargo, lo que debajo de sus pantalones crecía no le permitía analizar con coherencia las cosas.

Summer se dejó caer en la superficie mas cómoda de la tienda, y consigo se llevó el cuerpo y esa boca tan carnosa y tierna que Daryl poseía. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta? Todo este tiempo que le observaba y sentía tanta curiosidad ¿significaba que estaba enamorada? No eso jamás, pensaba para sí. Según ella, jamás se había enamorado y no iba a hacerlo justo ahora.

Pero si no estaba enamorada ¿Qué hacía con ese bulto tan cerca de su zona erógena? Tan cerca de su virginidad. Sin poder evitarlo, separó con cuidado a Daryl de su boca. Él la miró sin entender y ella le lanzó una sonrisa inocente; no sabía que excusa poner. –A-aquí no…– Tartamudeó. –Todos están por aquí cerca…

La mentira, en el contexto que se encontraban, era perfecta pero Daryl no era idiota. Se separó de ella, en especial ese miembro que crecía dentro de sus pantalones, y se sentó obligando a Summer a que lo imitara. – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó sin dar muchas vueltas, pero con voz suave.

Summer sabía que no podía mentirle. –Yo-yo nunca he… hecho esto. – Soltó.

Daryl lo comprendió perfectamente e incluso le causó ternura. –No hace falta que me expliques… no quiero apresurarte.

– ¡No es eso! Yo… si quiero hacerlo, pero…

–No sabes…– Adivinó. El bronceado color de piel que Summer poseía comenzaba a tonarse más rojizo, y si fuera por Daryl, continuaría diciendo cosas de ese tipo para que se quedara así toda la vida. – ¿Estás segura? – Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

–Aja. – Asintió.

Daryl acercó lentamente su boca al oído de la menor. –Entonces te veo dentro de una hora. – Summer abrió los ojos al sentir el frio dedo de Daryl rozar con censura parte de su seno derecho hasta su vientre.

Summer sonrió tontamente y Daryl salió de la tienda con cautela de que Rick no le viera. Una vez sola, Summer se recargó nuevamente en el suelo, dejando libre un intenso suspiro mientras sentía el sudor recorrer su frente. Aun no comprendía como se sentía; era demasiado extraño.

Estaba segura de lo que haría y con quien, sin embargo no le importaba. Se preguntó varias veces si era la persona con la quería hacer ese tipo de acto, si tendría que continuar esperando, pero… ¿Qué posibilidades hay de vivir algo _romántico_ en un apocalipsis zombi? Decidió que quería hacerlo y que se encontraba segura, y, aunque haya más contras que pros, se sentía cómoda con la idea… solo por el simple hecho de que, cuando Daryl la besó, sintió algo que no podía explicar con palabras. Como cuando lloras de tristeza y alguien te consuela; como cuando tu madre te abraza si te sientes mal… como cuando una persona te dice que te ama más que a nada. Como con Serah.

Summer solo comparaba, y todo por el hecho de ser la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Solo una simple pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza una y otra vez; ¿Cuántas veces puede estar, una persona, enamorada?

Al pasar una hora, ya debería haber sido las cinco de la madrugada, y el sol estaba presente aunque tapado por las nubes grisáceas que se extendían a lo largo del cielo. Summer salió de su tienda y vio a Rick, quien continuaba haciendo guardia.

No sabía dónde encontrarse con Daryl, por lo cual, con sigilo, caminó hacia su tienda. Cuando intentó entrar, unas manos rodearon peligrosamente su cintura. Summer reprimió el grito con la esperanza de que fuese Daryl, y volteó. Efectivamente era él. –Shh. – Susurró acallándola con su dedo en su labios.

Summer acalló todo comentario por hacer y se dejó guiar por Daryl que sujetaba su mano con delicadeza. Juntos se adentraron al bosque vivo y caminaron unos cuantos metros, lo suficientemente lejos del grupo. Daryl no quiso mirar a Summer, ya que en cierta parte se sentía algo avergonzado. Observó con cautela los alrededores y comprobó que no había caminante alguno, luego volteó y miró fijamente a Summer quien continuaba con esa tonalidad roja en su rostro.

Summer dio iniciativa y se sujetó fuertemente al cuello del castaño mientras continuaba con esos besos apasionados donde sus lenguas luchaban por ganar terreno. Sin querer esperar más, Daryl estampó a Summer contra un árbol cercano y, con suma delicadeza, exploró todo su cuerpo con sus manos.

Primero los brazos, luego su cuello, lo cual provocaba cierta cosquilla en Summer, y seguido posó su mano derecha en su seno, también, derecho. Summer no podía parar de estremecerse con cada tacto y sentía como esa corriente eléctrica recorría toda su columna. Las manos de Daryl continuaron su camino y bajaron lentamente rozando sus costillas hasta llegar el vientre, donde se atrevió a meter su mano dentro de su camisa.

La mano de Daryl estaba helada, lo cual provocó que Summer se retorciera debajo de él. Seguido, movió sus manos para apoyarlas, así, en el pecho de Daryl. Imitó sus movimientos con censura y bajó hasta sus costillas para, finalmente, rodear y acariciar su espalda.

Luego de unos cuantos movimientos y besos intensos, en los cuales la respiración no daba tregua, Daryl tomó con locura las piernas de Summer y la alzó posicionándolas a los lados de sus caderas.

Summer se sonrojó con locura cuando Daryl la miró con una sonrisa de picardía y sintió su pelvis contra su bulto. La mestiza no quería parecer una completa inexperta por lo cual se apresuró a bajar las manos hasta los pantalones de Daryl y, provocando una sensación de excitación en él, subió nuevamente las manos para restirar su remera. Daryl la ayudó con esto y cuando dejó su torso al descubierto, Summer lo admiró con deseo y continuó con ese juego de besos. La menor paró un momento y se acercó a su oreja. –Hazme tuya. – Susurró con censura, lo cual provocó un choque en Daryl que lo puso a mil.

Daryl tomó la camisa de Summer y la retiró rápidamente, lanzándola hacia un lado incierto. Admiró el precioso brasier negro de encaje que Summer traía y comenzó a besar lentamente su clavícula. Summer se tensó suavemente mientras se regodeaba de sumo placer. El castaño bajó con suavidad su boca y llegó hasta el seno izquierdo, el cual saboreó con locura y pasión, haciendo que la menor experimentara esos sentimientos tan placenteros de los cuales no había tenido noción en todos estos años.

Summer separó lentamente a Daryl de su cuerpo y lo atrapó con su boca mientras adentraba aun más su lengua y saboreaba parte de sus labios. En el beso, la menor bajó sus manos hasta el cinturón de Daryl, el cual, con movimientos rápidos, fue lanzado por ella hacia un lado mientras que dirigía sus manos a la cremallera de los pantalones. Daryl gimió en su boca al sentir el contacto de su miembro y la mano de la castaña.

Summer bajó rápidamente y con destreza la cremallera, pero Daryl la detuvo y la bajó de sus caderas, separándose levemente. Summer se sorprendió creyendo que había hecho algo erróneo, pero se sorprendió cuando el ojiazul se agachó lentamente mientras trazaba una línea de besos húmedos sobre su tersa piel. Al llegar hasta su vientre, Summer no pudo evitar tensarse nuevamente, entregando todo de sí.

Daryl se atrevió a jugar, también, con su cremallera mientras observaba como ella cerraba sus ojos con presión y se mordía suavemente el labio inferior. Finalmente abrió la cremallera del jean y lentamente comenzó a bajarlos, revelando así una braga del mismo color que el brasier.

Una vez en el suelo, Daryl observó con lujuria esa zona tan especial que, ahora, se encontraba húmeda por la excitación. Daryl volvió a sonreír y alzó la mirada hacia los ojos bicolores de Summer, que ahora se encontraban más oscuros y brillantes.

Daryl se paró nuevamente y juntó su cuerpo con el de ella, el cual ahora estaba semidesnudo y podía verse que era muy inocente y proporcionado. Daryl abrazó con amor a Summer, quien se quedó sorprendida y poco a poco comenzó a corresponder el dulce abrazo. – ¿Qué me has hecho? – Hizo esa pregunta nuevamente.

Summer sonrió y lo abrazó por completo. –Lo que querías que hiciera…

Daryl cerró sus ojos y medio sonrió. – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque simplemente lo sé…

– ¿Descubriste mi debilidad?

La menor entrecerró los ojos mientras presionaba sus manos contra la espalda del mayor. –Eso creo…

–Mi corazón se ha vuelto delator…

Summer sonrió con más alegría y volvió a separarse para continuar con el sinfín de besos. Sin aguantar más y acabando con ese juego previo, Daryl restiró sus pantalones y volvió a alzar a la castaña encima suyo. Mientras besaba su boca, retiró el obscuro brasier y contempló con ternura los senos medianos y firmes que poseía. Los besó con destreza y seguido comenzó a desasearse de esas bragas que tanto le perturbaba. La tenia desnuda, desnuda a su merced y para hacer lo que se le hubiera placido. Summer se avergonzó nuevamente, pero Daryl quitó sus nervios con tiernos besos en su boca y cuello. Finalmente, Summer se dejó llevar cuando Daryl quitó su última prenda y comenzó a penetrarla.

Al entrar, Summer lanzó un grito un tanto reprimido y sintió como Daryl se detuvo ante la pequeña barrera. Esperó unos minutos a que se acostumbrara y luego avanzó con rudeza. Nuevamente Summer gritó pero sin reprimenda y Daryl besó su boca para intentar acallarla.

Los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más intenso y poco a poco el dolor dentro de la menor comenzó a disiparse, reemplazándolo, así, por un sentimiento más placentero y lujurioso. Lo que al principio comenzaron como envestidas sigilosas y suaves, comenzaron a volverse mas aceleradas y voraces, con casi desesperación en cada una. Summer seguía los movimientos a la perfección mientras Daryl se sentía a punto de llegar a pleno éxtasis. Al final, ambos acabaron derrotados por el _acto de amor_ que compartieron y Daryl dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Summer, mientras que esta recargaba la suya contra el árbol. Ambos estaban exhaustos y sus respiraciones aceleradas y poco coordinadas era la prueba.

Una vez con sus vestimentas correspondientes, Daryl y Summer decidieron volver con su grupo. Tras caminar varios metros, Summer vio a una persona extendida a lo largo del suelo. Alertó a Daryl de esto y el sacó su ballesta, la cual traía por si algo sucedía.

–Espera…– Le detuvo. –Está vivo.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y algo que noté fue que en los últimos capítulos tenía muchos errores (y soy muy perfeccionista con lo que yo escribo) así que me disculpo, ya que lo escribo en el momento y a veces ni me doy cuenta en las boludeces que pongo mal. **

**En fin, gracias por leer, un enorme beso a todos y se agradecen sus reviews. **


	11. Fenrir y Serah

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenecen. **

**Capitulo XI: Fenrir Y Serah **

Summer había jurado escuchar el murmullo inconsciente de esa persona, y también había afirmado que estaba viva y despierta. Daryl no se lo quitó de la vista y continuó apuntando mientras que Summer se acercaba lentamente. El hombre volvió a quejarse, pero su voz era completamente humana como para tratarse de un caminante. – ¿Estás bien? – Summer preguntó desconfiadamente.

–Puf ¿Cómo crees? ¡Me he dado un golpe de puta madre! – Agonizó el hombre mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Summer abrió sus ojos y dejo caer su mandibular levemente hacia abajo. –Ah... ah…– Apenas articulaba. – ¿Fenrir?

El hombre se sorprendió de ser reconocido, por lo cual apartó unos cuantos cabellos rubios que por su cara caían y llevó sus ojos azules a la vista de la mestiza. – ¿Sis? – Dijo con sorpresa. – ¿Eres tú?

– ¿Sis? – Cuestionó Daryl mirando a la castaña.

Summer no sabía cómo explicar toda esta situación, por lo cual actuó como siempre solía hacer. – ¡Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme Sis! – Gruñó.

El hombre sonrió con suma alegría y se puso de rodillas a la castaña. – ¡Sis! ¡Eres tú! ¡No has cambiado nada! – Se acercó arrastrando las rodillas y se lanzó a abrazar con cariño las caderas de Summer.

La menor se sonrojó mientras Daryl la miraba sin entender y con un deje de enojo. Summer hizo un gesto con los brazos, como de no entender, para justificarse. – ¡Que no soy tu hermana, Fenrir! – Le recordó. –Suéltame, luces patético. – Le ordenó. Sin embargo, Fenrir hizo caso omiso y sonrió aun mas disfrutando de ese abrazo.

–Te he extrañado tanto aunque no lo creas. ¿Dónde has estado? – Preguntó sin soltarla mientras ella intentaba sacárselo de encima tirando de sus cabellos. – ¡Auch! Duele…

–Esa es la idea… ¡Ahora suéltame! – Volvió a ordenar.

–Bien…–La soltó. –Tan mandona como siempre.

Summer se acercó a él y lo sujetó por el cuello de su gabardina mientras le miraba mal. – ¿Dónde está Serah?

– ¿No estás, tu, con Serah?

–Si estuviera, no te preguntaría.

El hombre bajó la mirada entristecido. –Maldición…

–Summer, debemos volver con el grupo. – Intervino Daryl.

Summer asintió. –No me tardo. – Miró a Fenrir. –Entonces ¿no sabes nada de ella?

–Claro que no Sis…– Vio que Summer frunció mas el seño. – ¿Sum? – Aun el rostro de la castaña permanecía enfurecido. –… Summer. – Soltó al fin mientras ella relajaba el rostro. –No creas que no la he buscado… Incluso me dirigía hacia Atlanta justo ahora.

– ¿Recién ahora? ¿No pudiste haberlo hecho antes?

–Tuve mis razones… Summer, no creas que no quise ir a buscarlas… tu eres mi hermana, mi sister.

Summer soltó el cuello de la sucia gabardina y lo dejó caer. –Eso no, no soy tu hermana idiota…– Miró a Daryl y le hizo una seña. –Vamos.

Daryl puso su ballesta en su hombro y juntos pasaron por al lado del rubio, continuando con su camino. – ¡Hey! – Protestó. – ¿Van a dejarme solo aquí?

Ambos ignoraron por completo el grito del rubio. Daryl miró a Summer en busca de respuestas. – ¿Quién mierda era?

–Un idiota…

–Dijo ser tu hermano.

La menor lanzó un bufido. –Claro que no lo es… solo se cree mi hermano por ser el novio de mi hermana.

Daryl miró levemente hacia atrás y vio como el tipo los seguía en un intento torpe de correr, si a eso se le podía llamar intentar. – ¿Y lo dejaras tirado?

–El se lo buscó.

– ¿Te ha hecho algo?

– ¿Ese tipo? Es incapaz de matar a una mosca.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo dejas? ¿No crees que si encuentras a Serah, se pondrá feliz de verlo?

–Sí, seguro… más feliz que de verme a mí.

Ya habían llegado al campamento y cerca podían verse a los demás listos para irse. Daryl se paró unos momentos. – ¿Acaso tienes celos de la relación de ese tipo y tu hermana?

–Ah ¡Claro que no! Es solo que no me agrada… es un idiota.

Rick volteó al escuchar los bullicios de Summer y Daryl. Los vio muy cerca del bosque y al parecer mantenían una discusión. Maggie sonrió ante una idea que se formuló en su cabeza, – ¿Y a estos que les pasa? ¿Me perdí de algo? – cuestionó.

–Todos nos lo perdimos. – Añadió Glenn.

El sheriff divisó a una persona prácticamente arrastrase detrás de la pareja y se apresuró a sacar su arma y en ir en busca de ambos. – ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! – Les advirtió.

Summer miró hacia atrás y vio a Fenrir acercarse como un idiota. Rápidamente miró a Rick y le hizo señas con sus manos. – ¡No dispares, Rick! – El sheriff bajó el arma y la miró estañado. –No es un camínate.

– ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? – Preguntó.

Seguido, Fenrir llegó. Se recargó en el hombro de Summer mientras respiraba agitadamente. –Yo-yo te explico…

El grupo entero comenzó a acercarse al ver que esa persona no era una caminante realmente. Beth lo miró con preocupación. – ¿Es del grupo de Randall? – Cuestionó inocentemente.

–No, tranquila. – Aclaró Summer. –Es… un conocido.

–No todos los días te encuentras a un conocido en el bosque. ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Glenn dudoso.

–Hey Sis, diles que soy de tu familia…– Rogó.

Ante la palabra, Summer se lo quitó de encima con desprecio haciendo que callera de lleno al suelo. –Podemos irnos sin él… sigamos. – Propuso mientras se iba.

–Espera. – La paró el sheriff. –Podemos llevarlo si quieres.

–No, insisto… él sabe cuidarse muy bien.

El sheriff no terminó de comprender la situación y se agachó hacia el rubio. – ¿Hey, chico, te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes armas?

– ¿Ves que lleve algo? – Preguntó con ironía mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Al no tener mucho éxito, se posiciono sobre sus caderas y manos, luego miró a la castaña. –Sis… no lo hagas por mi… hazlo por Serah.

Summer apretó sus manos y volteó. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir toda su vida por eso pero…–Rick ¿puede venir con nosotros?

–Si tú lo conoces… y no es muy problemático. Seguro.

–Tranquilo… yo me encargo de ponerlo en su lugar. – Aseguró.

–Bien, vámonos. – Ordenó Rick.

–Espera. – Le detuvo la castaña. –Necesito pedirles algo más. El sheriff asintió. – ¿Podemos retrasarnos unos minutos más? Necesito hablar a solas con él. – Señaló a Fenrir.

Rick miró al grupo y luego de pensarlo, asintió. –Apresúrense. Nosotros iremos a terminar de guardar todo…

–Gracias Rick. No me tardo. – Tomó el brazo de Fenrir y prácticamente arrastrándolo se lo llevó lo más lejos que pudo.

Llegaron a una zona no tan apartada del grupo, donde había sol a causa de las perforaciones de las nubes que permitían su entrada. Fenrir ya se sentía con más ánimo y fuerza, y ya podía mantenerse de pie y, ahora, se encontraba caminando por la especie de colina que se formaba antes de llegar a un inmenso lago. Caminó por el pasto, que aun era verde vivo, y se paró en una punta donde la brisa guiaba una enorme cantidad de plantas llamadas Panaderos, de esas que se parecen a los Dientes de Leon y vuelan al son del viento. Fenrir se fijó en la fría luz del sol y, automáticamente, extendió su mano para tocar uno de esos Panaderos que, luego, se mantuvo flotando entre su mano y el viento. Summer lo imitó con la mirada perdida, pero al poco tiempo el Panadero fue llevado nuevamente por el viento, alejándolo de su mano. –No ha muerto ¿verdad? – Preguntó el rubio.

–Claro que no… sabes que no lo permitiría. – Bajó su mano.

– ¿Y donde esta? Hace cuatro meses creí que vivía contigo.

–Lo hacía. Pero hace un mes… quiso ir a buscarte.

Fenrir la miró con culpa. – ¿Enserio?

–Yo tampoco quise creerlo, sin embargo se fue… así sin más.

–Y no sabes nada de ella ¿verdad?

–No… nada.

El rubio estiró sus brazos y luego los puso detrás de su nuca. –Todo se ha ido a la mierda ¿verdad?

–Lo único que quiero es encontrarla.

–De eso no hay duda… la encontraremos… juntos.

– ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? Olvídalo.

– ¡Oh, vamos Sis! Sabes que la amo… tanto como tú a ella. – Fenrir bajó levemente la mirada hacia el boso que tenia Summer, ese rojo que caía hacia atrás. –Veo que aun lo tienes ¿aprendiste a utilizarlo?

–No me oblígales a hacerlo. – Le advirtió cruzada de manos y dándole la espalda.

– ¿Por qué lo tienes? Si fue tu peor cumpleaños…– Dijo imitando una voz femenina.

–Cállate. No me hagas recordarlo. – Fenrir se calló unos instantes pero se volvió cuando ella lo llamó. – ¿Aun tienes el collar?

El rubio sonrió algo satisfecho, y buscó entre los bolcillos de su gabardina un collar. Este era una cadena plateada que acababa en una bola negra, bastante reluciente, y que era rodeada por un concéntrico zigzagueo de plata. Fenrir se lo mostró. – Claro que lo tengo…

–Dámelo.

– ¿Qué? Claro que no… esto es muy preciado para mí.

–Anda, no seas idiota y dámelo.

El rubio se dio por vencido y se lo lanzó. Summer alzó el brazo con el collar colgando y puso la bola negra a una altura que, para su punto de vista, tapaba el sol. A los lados de la bola, se divisaba los hilos lumínicos que pasaban. –Ojala la encontremos…– Susurró.

Este tipo de dudas molestaban a Summer, por lo cual, en un movimiento veloz, sacó su sable pistola, haciéndolo rozar cerca del pecho de Fenrir, quien cayó de espaldas y asustado hacia el suelo. – ¡Wow! – Dijo desde el piso mientras volvía su respiración agitada.

–La encontraremos ¿sí? Y tú… podrás decirle todo lo que quieras. – Volteó y seguido le devolvió en un lanzamiento el collar.

Fenrir lo atajó y sonrió. –Claro, pero deja de darme esos sustos…

–Vamos, Rick nos espera.

El rubio se paró rápidamente y la siguió, pero antes volteó echando un último vistazo a esa hermosa vista. –Espero encontrarte… Serah.

Una vez todo listo, cada uno subió a los automóviles y continuaron el viaje. Al pasar unos minutos, uno de los autos frenó al ver un auto abandonado en medio de ese nada. Todos pararon también y observaron que nadie quedaba dentro del automóvil azul. Decidieron robar esa gasolina, para que sus autos pudieran aguantar un poco más.

Una vez todo listo, arrancaron nuevamente con la esperanza de que esa gasolina, les durada, al menos, una hora más.

El sheriff iba al frente junto a su esposa, su hijo, Beth y Hershel. –Rick, mira…– Le dijo el anciano. – ¿Qué es eso?

Rick miro hacia su izquierda, por la ventana de Lori y vio una enorme construcción de paredones gruesos y grises. – ¿Una prisión?

– ¿Por qué no paramos ahí? – Sugirió.

– ¿Qué? ¿En una prisión? – Cuestionó Lori. –No sabemos lo que hay ahí dentro… ni quiénes.

–Pero es un buen lugar para protegernos de los caminantes. – Insistió Hershel.

–Hershel, no vamos a parar en una prisión.

–Espera Lori, no es una mala idea.

–Rick ¿llevaras a tu hijo a una prisión? ¿Y si esos tipos se volvieron caminantes…? ¿O si aun siguen ahí?

–Escucha, frenaremos y lo consultaremos. – Lori apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo y suspiró.

Rick hizo un gesto desde el auto y frenó. Todos bajaron de los automóviles y se reunieron en medio de la carretera. Rick explicó la propuesta y comenzó, nuevamente, el revuelo.

– ¿Cómo que una prisión? ¿Y si hay locos? ¿O psicópatas? – Cuestionaba Maggie.

–Quizá haya armas… – Pensó en voz alta Glenn.

–No lo veo como mala opción, si vamos protegidos y entre todos…– Insinuó la mestiza.

–A mi me da exactamente igual…– Simplemente dijo Carol.

– ¿Cómo puede darte igual? – Le preguntó Fenrir. –Yo estoy de acuerdo en ir, pero tu estas desde más tiempo en el grupo. – Le sonrió. Carol le miró con las cejas en alto y le ignoró mientras se dirigía hacia la camioneta. – ¿Dije algo malo?

–No pero mejor cállate.

–Bien, entonces iremos hacia la prisión.

Aunque algunos no estuvieran de acuerdo, el sheriff decidía por todos ahora… y aunque fuese un hombre muy preocupado por las opiniones, tenía que asumir toda responsabilidad y las decisiones. Ahora, su nuevo destino era la prisión y la gasolina alcanzaba para llegar.

Una vez a pocos metros, observaron que, rodeando la prisión, se encontraban caminantes vagando por el lugar. Desde su moto, Summer diviso a alguien en lo alto del muro quien, al parecer, los estaba mirando con unos binoculares. Summer sintió un mal presentimiento pero sin embargo acalló sus pensamientos e hizo ronronear aun más su moto. Al llegar a la entrada, todos bajaron rápidamente y vieron la enorme reja cerrada delante de ellos.

Los caminantes comenzaron a percatarse, y todos se apresuraron a bajar las provisiones y las armas. Summer se agarró de las rejas e intento mirar en busca de alguien. Los caminantes estaban cerca y Daryl había comenzado a disparar su ballesta. –Maldición, Rick debemos buscar la forma de entrar.

–Está muy bien cerrado…

– ¿Pues qué creías? Es una prisión.

Todos comenzaron a agitar fuertemente la reja, en busca de derribarla o algo. – ¡Rick, debemos irnos de aquí! ¡Es peligroso! – Comenzó a protestar, Lori.

–Espera… por favor, es la única posibilidad.

–Rick, apresúrate…– Decía T-Dog.

En eso, la mestiza vio a alguien salir de una de las puertas del edificio. – ¡Hey, tu! ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Ábrenos! – Esa persona, al parecer mujer, se quedó contemplando a las personas allí. Incluso parecía sorprendida. Luego, y sin decir nada, se volvió hacia el edificio cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –Maldición…

– ¡Rick, estamos en problemas aquí! – Advirtió Daryl.

–Rick, no nos van a abrir. – Trató de convencerle Maggie.

–Solo, solo esperen...– Rogó con nerviosismo.

Summer miró hacia arriba y vio a esa persona que antes le estaban mirando. Luego, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente. Todos voltearon y sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentraron sin mirar atrás y luego, las puertas enrejadas volvieron a cerrarse.

El lugar parecía vacío, lo cual no era seguro ya que habían visto a dos personas hasta ahora. De la puerta por la cual la mujer se había retirado, volvió a salir esta misma. Era una rubia de ojos verdes. – ¡Summy! – Gritó corriendo hacia la castaña. Se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente por el cuello.

– ¿Alexa? – Se sorprendió.

– ¡Estas viva!

Summer le correspondió el abrazó y sonrió. –Estas aquí…– Susurró.

Seguido la rubia se separo y miró a los nuevos compañeros de Summer, luego se volvió hacia su amiga y le sonrió. –Espera aquí, te tengo una sorpresa. – Y sin dejar hablar a su amiga, corrió hacia dentro nuevamente, pasando por al lado de otra mujer de cabello corto. Era Paine, quien le sonreía desde la puerta a Summer.

– ¿Les conoces? – Preguntó Rick.

–Si… les conozco. – Dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

Poco a poco, algunas personas, completamente desconocidos y ajenos a Summer, comenzaron a salir hacia afuera. Miraron con algo de antipatía a los nuevos, lo cual no agradó mucho al grupo.

Mientras tanto, una chica de cabello negro y mirada azulada se encontraba con un tipo mucho mayor a ella. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años que se mantenía mirando una de las ventanas, propiamente de la habitación de los guardias. Antes de que la joven pudiera decirle algo, alguien interrumpió entrando por la puerta. – ¡No sabes quién está aquí! – Dijo emocionada, llamando la atención de ambos.

El rostro de la pelinegro se llenó de ilusión al creer lo que en su mente se imaginaba. – ¿Es enserio? – Alexa asintió. La joven sonrió.

Seguido, se hecho correr dejando a Alexa y al hombre solos. Bajó con toda rapidez las largas escaleras y pasó por al lado de las personas con las quienes había tenido que convivir hasta ahora. Al abrir la puerta que daba hacia el patio de la prisión, se vio segada por un sol de invierno un tanto intenso. Al acostumbrarse al golpe de luz, miró hacia todos lados y vio un grupo de personas nuevos y a algunos de los prisioneros, pero no la veía a ella ni a él. Comenzó a correr de un lado para otro, apartando con brusquedad a los prisioneros que le lanzaban una mirada enojada. Finalmente llegó hacia el final de ese bulto de gente y observó con alegría la espalda de esa persona que estaba a tan solo metros de ella. – ¡Summer! – Le gritó.

Summer volteó reconociendo esa voz y vio a su hermana con las lágrimas a punto de escurrir sin contención. Summer corrió hacia ella y su hermana la imito. A los pocos centímetros, Serah se abalanzó hacia ella y se colgó de su cuello mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Summer resistió el peso de su hermana y acaricio con amor su cabeza. Finalmente los pies de Serah tocaron el suelo, pero no se separo de su hermana y continuó llorando en su hombro.

Cuando se separo la miró levemente con el rostro alzado. Ella era mucho más baja. –Lo siento mucho…

**Continuara…**

**Decidido y previsto que el prox. Cap tendrá Gore. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Gracias a todos por los reviews y por tomarse la molestia de leer. **


	12. Reglas

**¡Acá el capitulo 12! Por cierto, el Gobernador tiene una aparición bastante diferente. Cambie cosas del comic ya que quería hacerlo más personal y espero que no le moleste a nadie. En fin, saludos. **

**Capitulo XII: Reglas.**

Serah se separó de su hermana con el rostro embalsamado por las lágrimas y le dedicó una sonrisa de hermandad. –Viniste a por mí…

–Jamás te dejaría, Serah. – Respondió la hermana mayor mientras acariciaba una zona de su cabeza. Serah reprimió un pequeño gesto de dolor que, para su suerte, Summer no lo notó. Seguido miró desde el hombro de su hermana mayor y vio a Fenrir que se encontraba con una sonrisa que emanaba una felicidad que jamás hubiera visto en otra persona en estos últimos cinco meses. Miró una vez más a su hermana, quien le asintió, y corrió hacia él. Fenrir la recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras que él nuevo grupo sonreía y demostraba gratitud en sus mirar.

Summer volteó al sentir como la puerta metalizada era abierta nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando se sorprendió al ver a Andrea salir por ella junto a una mujer de tez negra. El grupo, al verla, corrió en su búsqueda con la duda de saber que había pasado y con el remordimiento de haberla dejado atrás sin saber que aun vivía. –Andrea…– Susurró sorpresivamente Glenn. – ¿Estas viva?

– ¿No me ves? – Contestó ella con una sonrisa. –Aquí estoy, y no gracias a ustedes.

–Andrea…– Rick habló. –Quiero que sepas que no sabíamos nada de ti… creímos que…

– ¿Qué estaba muerta? – Adivinó. –Olvídalo Rick. – Propuso recargando su mano contra la pared. –Mejor que no me lo recuerden. – Sonrió mientras observaba la mirada confusa de todos. – ¡Oh vamos! ¿No están tan felices de verme como yo a ustedes? – Dijo entre risas.

Esto relajó a todo el grupo que correspondieron las sonrisas animadas mientras que Serah y Fenrir se encontraban abrazados por la cintura entre sí. –Sera mejor que los presente…– Alegó la menor de las Owen. –Pero antes… Paine y yo debemos solucionar unas cuantas cosas.

Paine, quien no había dicho nada hasta ahora, se aceró a Serah con un paso a desgano. Ambas subieron rápidamente, pero sin correr, a esa habitación policial. Al entrar, las cosas seguían igual; El Gobernador y Alexa juntos.

–Mi nombre es Michonne. – Se presentó la mujer que acompañaba a Andrea.

–Si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí.

–Bueno, pues… muchas gracias Michonne. Mi nombre es Rick– Se presentó. Seguido señaló a su esposa e hijo. – Ella es Lori, mi esposa, y él es Carl, mi hijo.

Michonne se agachó a la altura del pequeño y le dio, levemente, la mano. –Un gusto pequeño alguacil. – Carl sonrió nuevamente, como antes no lo había hecho. Finalmente, el resto del grupo se acercó y comenzaron a presentarse.

Michonne había explicado el hecho de que Andrea había llegado apenas hace dos noches al lugar, y que no tendrían problema de que ellos se quedaran hasta saber lo que _su superior_ pensaba. – ¿Y quién es ese superior? – Cuestionó Maggie.

–Se hace llamar El Gobernador.

– ¿El gobernador? – Rio burlonamente Carol. – ¿Tan especial es para mandarles?

–Si no quieres problemas no te metas con él. –Dijo, evidentemente, uno de los presos. –Soy Axel.

El hombre extendió su mano para saludarla, pero no fue correspondido ya que Carol mantenía poca confianza con toda esa gente. Sobre todo por el hecho de que, ellos, mantenían sus miradas fijos en ellos y con una antipatía tan propia de un dictador. El hombre sonrió y sin esperar muchas respuestas se largó.

–No es un mal tipo. – Agregó Andrea. –He hablado algunas veces con él.

–Si se quedan, será mejor que les hable de las personas con las que pueden confiar. – Propuso Michonne.

Al rato, Serah y Alexa salieron del edificio con sonrisas uniformes y radiantes. Paine también salió, pero siempre manteniendo ese rostro indiferente. – ¡Pueden quedarse! – Anunció Serah, quien prácticamente daba saltitos de alegría.

–Aun no entiendo muy bien lo del Gobernador ¿Por qué le piden a él las cosas?

–Bueno… él domina un pueblo cercano… y nos trae muchas provisiones. – Titubeó la menor, Serah.

– ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí, Serah? – Le preguntó su hermana.

Serah miró levemente hacia sus manos, las cuales estaban juntas y jugueteando entre sí. –Lo suficiente, supongo.

La mayor no se quedó muy convencida con la respuesta. Menos quedó a gusto cuando su hermana les hizo un tour por la prisión y, al voltear, observó una herida larga y fina pasar por su cabeza. Summer evitó las preguntas por ahora.

Esa noche, todos cenaron a gusto… pero lo incomodo de la situación era que esos prisioneros aun no terminaban por aceptar su estadía y se mantenían lo más lejos posible del nuevo grupo. A Daryl prácticamente no le importó, incluso se sirvió algo de alcohol y se sentó junto a Summer y, luego de hablar de estupideces entre el grupo, se acercó a su oreja. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó al ver como ella se mantenía con la mirada fija en su vaso.

–Sí, lo estoy. – Luego dio un sorbo. – ¿Has…? ¿Has visto la cabeza de mi hermana? – Preguntó mientras la miraba. Serah estaba al frente suyo y sin darse cuenta de ser vista, jugueteaba a los besos con su novio.

–Supuse que lo notarias.

La castaña posó su mirada en Daryl. – ¿Ah sí?

–Mejor pregúntale a ella.

–Nadie lo sabe más que ella…– Afirmó en un suspiro, luego sonrió exclusivamente para Daryl. –Gracias.

–No he hecho nada para que me agradezcas.

Summer se mordió el labio mientras reprimía las ganas de matar a Daryl. –No lo arruines, idiota. – Dijo provocando una risilla en Daryl, la cual fue muy bien vista por todos y por Serah.

Antes de que todos acabaran de comer, un hombre apareció por la puerta principal del comedor de la prisión. Todos voltearon rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba. Un hombre reconocido por los prisioneros y, además, por Serah, Alexa, Paine y Michonne. Las primeras dos, bajaron levemente la mirada con intención de evitar esos ojos celestes y penetrantes. A excepción de Paine y Michonne que observaban fijamente y sin reprimendas.

El hombre sonrió. Fue cuando Summer recordó la sínica sonrisa del ex policía, propiamente difunto. Algunas cosas cerraron en su cabeza al ver a Serah bajar levemente el rostro, pero no podía sacar suposiciones erróneas ahora. –Buenas noches. – Pronunció fuerte y claro. – ¿Les gusta la comida? – Se dirigió al nuevo grupo.

Instintivamente, Rick se paró y se acercó. –Lamento la interrupción en este lugar… Soy Rick y este es mi grupo.

–Un placer Rick, yo soy El Gobernador de Woodbury.

–Supongo que sí, nos lo han comentado. ¿Quiere comer con nosotros?

–No, no como con… – Dio una vista rápida a las mujeres y a los prisioneros –con mis lacayos.

Rick le miró con un deje de sorpresa. – ¿Lacayos?

El hombre le sonrió. –Deberías aprender más vocabulario. – Movió el hombro del sheriff varias veces y se volvió hacia el grupo. –Que duerman bien. – Finalmente el hombre se fue, y el rostro de Serah y Alexa se elevaron.

Muchos de los nuevos se quedaron repasando lo sucedido, pero no le veían mucha vuelta y decidieron dejarlo pasar por el momento. Y era obvio que Rick sabía lo que era un lacayo, no necesitaba ningún estudio de léxicos para saberlo, pero… ¿acaso esos prisioneros eran sus lacayos? Tal vez no había sido una buena idea hospedarse dentro de la prisión.

Por la noche, Alexa les enseño el enorme baño que usaban las mujeres allí, las cuales apenas eran todas las conocidas hasta ahora. Luego de que todas hicieran sus necesidades, se dirigieron a las celdas donde la mayoría de los presos yacían para descansar; sin embargo, también les ofrecieron dormir en una habitación donde dormían los policías que acababan su turno de vigilia. A causa de la intimidación que alegaban los prisioneros, muchas de las mujeres, a excepción de Lori y Summer, decidieron dormir en esa habitación especial.

Summer aprovechó que su hermana se encontraba sola en el baño que las mujeres utilizaban, y comenzó con su interrogatorio. –Hey Serah. – La llamó.

–Sum ¿estás a gusto?

–Sí, el lugar parece seguro.

–Y lo es, nos turnamos para hacer guardia y hace como un mes que no sucede nada.

–Serah. – La detuvo. – ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

La menor titubeó nuevamente. –Ah… bueno… simplemente llegue y… me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. – Sonrió.

– ¿Así de simple?

–Aja. – Asintió. –Estos tipos parecen antipáticos… pero no son malos. Bueno…– Intentó corregirse. –Algunos son unos cretinos, pero no todos.

– ¿Quiénes?

–Mañana te cuento. – Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Summer alzó su brazo para impedirle el paso. Serah le miró con sorpresa y con pedidos de piedad en su interior. – ¿Qué haces Sum? – Sonrió nerviosamente.

–Tú no te vas hasta que me expliques.

– ¿E-explicar qué?

– ¿Qué tienes ahí atrás?

–Sum, bebiste demasiado… estás muy nerviosa por todo este reencuentro. Te imaginas cosas y…– Intentó justificarse sin éxito.

– ¿Me tomas de idiota, Serah? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿De qué es esa herida? – Hizo el cuestionario mientras intentaba mirar la herida. No logró verla ya que a cada paso que daba, Serah retrocedía uno y giraba en la misma dirección. –Déjame verlo, Serah. – Ordenó.

Sin embargo, Serah no se dejó por lo cual Summer tuvo que hacerlo por la fuerza. Tomó de los hombros a la menor y la giró violentamente mientras que esta bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza. La mayor admiró la herida detenidamente e incluso intentó tocarla, dando por resultado el retuerzo de su hermana entre sus manos. –No lo toques, por favor.

– ¿Te duele?

–No, me hace muy feliz. – Dijo con ironía.

–No juegues conmigo, Serah. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

–Jamás dije que _alguien_ me lo haya hecho.

–Pero ambas sabemos que fue un alguien.

–Me he caído hacia atrás, eso fue todo.

– ¡Dios, Serah! – Gritó. – ¿No confías en mi? No eres tan idiota… no tan idiota como Fenrir.

–Sabes que no me gusta que lo llames así.

–No es el punto. Dime quien fue, Serah… o te juro que…– dio un paso hacia delante.

– ¿O qué? No hay nada que puedas hacer… nada peor que lo que hacen aquí.

Summer admiró como los ojos azulados de su hermana se distorsionaban a causa de las pequeñas gotas que se formaban. Summer no le haría nada, ya le había hecho demasiado… pero no dejaría, tampoco, que alguien ajeno le hiciera algo. –Serah… dímelo.

Una lágrima cayó. –No quiero involucrarte…

–Soy tu hermana, todo lo que te pase me concierne.

–Pero esto no. Soy mayor y lo solucionare por mí misma.

–Solo tienes dieciséis. – Repuso.

–Pronto tendré diecisiete. – Bajó la mirada.

–No tienes noción de horas ni de días. – Aclaró. –Serah, por el amor de Dios… dime.

La pelinegro se volvió hacia su hermana con los ojos mas llorosos que antes y, con voz quebrada, comenzó a hablar. –Regla… numero uno… nunca hablar. Las paredes oyen. – Pronunció.

– ¿Qué rayos dices, Serah? – Preguntó con confusión.

–No puedo decirte más. Ya estas involucrada. – Le dijo mientras se abría paso hacia la puerta. Esta vez, Summer dejó que se fuera mientras que ella permanecía con la duda de lo que le había querido decir.

Sin más, salió del baño sin darse cuenta que, detrás de uno de los cubículos, yacía Paine quien había escuchado toda la conversación. En el pasillo hacia las celdas, se encontró al Gobernador quien le miró sonriente. Summer frenó. –Oh… usted es…

–Sí, si… no importa. – Dijo. – ¿A gusto?

–Eso creo… ¿se va?

–Volveré mañana. Tengo que controlar a mi otro grupo.

–El de Woodbury ¿cierto?

–Así es…– Dijo continuando con su camino, muy descortésmente. –Duerme bien.

A Summer no le interesó la falta de educación de ese tipo, y a causa de su cansancio inminente, decidió ir a dormir por esa noche. Sabía que Serah estaría con Fenrir y, a pesar de que considerara que él era un inepto, sabía que él la cuidaría cuando ella no pudiera.

Pasó por las celdas donde muchos de los prisioneros miraban indiferentemente, a excepción de ese hombre llamado Axel, quien permanecía más calmado. Summer llegó a la celda donde Daryl se encontraba y se adentró para dormir junto a él.

Mientras se quitaba parte de la ropa y guardaba sus armas, le iba comentado lo sucedido con Serah, sin mencionar lo último de las reglas. No lo veía oportuno.

Por la noche, el Gobernador, luego de hablar con Paine, se encontró con unos de los prisioneros, Dexter, y le llamó para que viniese a verlo. –Esta noche me iré… tengo que vigilar a esos idiotas. Mientras tanto, tengo a alguien más para la lista.

– ¿Quién?

–Esa chica, de ojos raros…– Dexter se mantuvo pensando, tratando de recordar bien los rostros.

–Creo saber quién es.

–Si rompe las reglas, ya sabes que hacer. Si alguno del grupo rompe una regla también, ella paga ¿entendido?

–Si…– Asintió mientras trataba de formular una buena pregunta.

El Gobernador notó la expresión y cansado de su incompetencia le preguntó. – ¿Qué?

–Las provisiones… ¿llegaran pronto?

El Gobernador sonrió y le dio unos cuantos cachetazos livianos en la majilla. –No te desesperes… Quizá vuelva mañana. – Dijo por último, bajando por las escaleras.

Al día siguiente, las cosas continuaban igual. Serah había tratado de evitar lo más que podía a su hermana… quien la perseguía constantemente en busca de respuestas. Luego del desayuno, Dexter se atrevió a llamar a Serah, con quien solo hablaba de vez en cuando y cuando cumplía sus órdenes. – ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó en voz baja.

–Más vale que vallas poniendo al tanto a tu hermana.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó desconcertada.

–No quiero tener que castigarte, Serah. Mejor que le digas las reglas a tu hermana, porque el primer incumplimiento del grupo, lo pagara ella. – Dexter se alejó sin dejar hablar a Serah, quien se mantuvo preocupada con una bandeja de comida en su mano.

Serah no sabía cómo explicarle todo a Summer. Como explicarle que lo que hacía y sufría, era para tener un lugar y provisiones… sabía que no lo entendería y que, probablemente, preferiría irse.

Por la tarde, el nuevo grupo estaba casi instalado y habían conocido a la gran mayoría del grupo de presos. Estos se mostraron, en parte, colaboradores pero no eran personas en las que confiar completamente.

Luego, El Gobernador volvió con una camioneta donde en la parte trasera traía más provisiones para el grupo. Los presos se alegraron, indudablemente, pero Rick creía que no era suficiente. Quizá más tarde podrían salir ellos mismos a por provisiones, y conocer el Woodbury del Gobernador.

Summer observó al Gobernador quien llevaba una sonrisa mientras todos los presos bajaban las cosas con desesperación, como si nunca le hubieran dado algo. Decidió acercarse a la camioneta, donde el Gobernador tenia la ventanilla baja y con su codo reposando. –¿Estas son las famosas provisiones que les das? – Preguntó al ver las pocas cosas.

– ¿Algún problema, linda?

Summer no quería dar más vueltas, por lo cual le hizo frente. Apoyó su mano en el techo de la camioneta y se irguió un poco. – ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana, maldito?

El hombre lanzó un bufido. –Si fuera tú, me preocuparía por mí mismo.

Summer lo miró con desprecio, era obvio sus pretensiones pero aun no sabía lo que había sucedido con su hermana. Claro estaba, que para ella tenía que ver con el Gobernador. –Descuida, esta misma tarde nos largamos. – Dejó la camioneta y caminó hacia su grupo. Serah se acercó hacia ella al ver su rostro.

– ¿Sum? ¿Qué haces?

La miró. –Nos largamos, Serah.

–Espera… No, no puedes hacerlo. – La sujetó del brazo.

– ¿Por qué no?

Rick observó que algo sucedía entre las hermanas y se acercó. – ¿Sucede algo?

–No… tranquilo Rick, no sucede nada. – Atinó a decir primero Serah.

–De acuerdo pero ¿no creen que no es suficiente esas provisiones?

Serah miró a los presos. –Bueno… luego veremos cómo distribuirlos. El Gobernador hace lo que puede. – Sonrió.

–Ya veo…

Serah convenció a su hermana de quedarse esa noche. Le había dicho que le contaría toda la verdad de lo que sucedía. Y es que ya era hora, porque si no conocía las reglas, seria más difícil su supervivencia. Antes de irse, el Gobernador, habló con Dexter para darle unos cuantos panoramas de la situación. Le encargo una orden.

Por la noche, todos se juntaron en la cafetería a cenar. Summer se mantuvo al lado de su hermana, simplemente para protegerla. Esa noche, sabría la verdad… y claro estaba, que todo terminaría con su partida hacia otro lugar. Todos comían normalmente, la mayoría se sentían incómodos y no era por los prisioneros, sino por el Gobernador. En la comida, Summer alzó la mirada al ver a Axel llamándola desde el otro lado del salón. Nadie más lo había visto, así que decidió ir. Daryl la miró e incluso quiso acompañarla, pero ella solo le dijo que iba al baño.

Serah miró hacia el otro lado del salón y vio a Axel, lo cual no era una buena señal. No podía hacer nada, aunque quisiera hacerlo todo. Tocó el codo de su amiga Alexa y le mostró, discretamente, que Axel llamaba a su hermana. Alexa tragó duro y le avisó lo que sucedía a Paine, quien era la que mas llevaba a cabo la protección de ese grupo de mujeres. –Déjala ir. – Dijo sin interés, esta última.

– ¿Qué dices, Paine? Pero…

–Sera mejor así. Dile a Serah que no se alborote tanto. – Y con esto, continuó comiendo. Alexa no se convenció mucho pero aun así le rogó a su amiga que se quedara callada.

Summer siguió a Axel sin titubear. No estaba armada, para desgracia de ella. Sin embargo, no sintió miedo. – ¿A dónde me llevas?

–No seas impaciente, quieren hablar contigo.

Summer y Axel continuaron hasta unos pisos más arriba. Llegaron a un pasillo donde, al final, había una puerta blanca un tanto destruida. Axel la guió hasta allí y le ordenó que entrase a la habitación. – ¿Para qué quieres que entre?

–No me lo hagas más difícil.

Summer su puso a la defensiva, pero las manos fuertes de Axel la guiaron hasta la habitación, encerrándola allí. La mestiza se maldijo varias veces y, en un movimiento rápido, observó en la pequeña habitación en la que estaba. Un antro lo llamaría ella.

El lugar era lúgubre y solo había un punto de luz, el cual era una lámpara colgando del techo y alumbrando una mesa llena de herramientas. Al lado de la mesa, en l pared izquierda, había una pequeña chimenea prendida; las llamas quemaban un fierro, de esos que se utilizan para marcar el ganado. Summer sintió un sentimiento de morbo y asco, el lugar en sí era un asco.

Camino hacia la mesa, donde vio una pequeña carta de papel rosa con su nombre. Sin esperar más, abrió la carta y de ella sacó dos papeles. El primero decía: Que no rompan las reglas. Summer no lo entendió pero sabía que podía relacionarlo con lo que Serah le había dicho. Seguido, miró la siguiente carta que decía: Silencio.

Sin darse cuenta, Summer fue atrapada por unos brazos masculinos. El brazo izquierdo de él, la sujetó por el tórax mientras que con su otra mano, apretaba sus mejillas para que abriera la boca. A causa de la presión, Summer lo hizo y, rápidamente, el tipo metió una mordaza en su boca. Luego la soltó repentinamente y Summer recargó sus manos en la mesa. Grave error. No pasaron ni segundos de haberse recargado en la mesa, que vio su dedo derecho y meñique desaparecer delante de sí. Sintió como ese cuchillo, ese maldito y afilado cuchillo, cortaba su carne, piel, venas y tendón.

Reprimió el grito en la mordaza. Quiera gritar, llorar, descuartizar al maldito que le había hecho eso. Sin embargo, la sangre que escurría a chorros la hizo sentirse indefensa y se dejó caer sentada al suelo. El hombre ya no la sostenía mas, ni le impedía que se fuera pero estaba tan… cansada. Desde el suelo, observó una espalda firme que tapaba el fuego y recogía algo de él. Luego llevó su cabeza hacia su dedo el cual, al cabo de unos segundos, fue pisado por unas zapatillas deportivas. La sangre salpicó aun más el suelo, y Summer vio como el fierro ardiente quemaba su cortadura y parte del dedo de al lado. Intentó nuevamente gritar pero no había caso, esa maldita mordaza la detenía. Escupió levemente la mordaza y un grito agudo se le escapó; lo suficientemente audible para las personas que se encontraban en la cafetería.

En la cafetería todos reaccionaron al grito y sin pensarlo, recogieron sus armas y corrieron escaleras arriba. Serah, Alexa, Michonne y Paine, se adelantaron al grupo y subieron antes que ellos. Cuando todos estuvieron en el pasillo de donde el grito se escuchó. De la puerta, vieron salir a Summer llorando. Todos se alteraron al verla en ese estado. Ella, al darse cuenta de su presencia, ocultó su mano detrás de su espalda. Paine se adelantó a todos y corrió hacia ella. –Nada, nada… ¡Pobrecita! – Dijo con un tono familiar y abrazándola fuertemente, muy extraño en una persona como ella.

– ¿Cómo que nada? – Cuestionó Lori. – ¿Qué rayos le paso?

–Es que tuvo un accidente. – Dijo mientras metía la cabeza de Summer en su pecho.

– ¿Cómo que un accidente?

–Eh, si… yo les quise contar pero no tuve tiempo. – Dijo Serah.

–Pero ¿está bien? – Cuestionó Carol.

–No, ahora no. – Interrumpió Alexa. –Hace un tiempo. Cuando todo el apocalipsis comenzó.

–No entiendo a lo que quieren llegar. – Dijo Rick dudoso.

–Es por su hermano. – Anunció Paine. –Murió en el accidente.

–No sabíamos que tenían otro hermano…

–Si bueno, es que… mucho no quieren hablar de eso. – Repuso Paine. – ¿No? – incentivó a Summer a asentir.

– ¿Y por que estaba gritando? – Preguntó Daryl.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, y soltaron un bufido de gracia. – ¿Gritando? No… habrán escuchado mal.

Repentinamente, la mano de Summer dejó caer al suelo unas cuantas gotitas de sangre. Paine se dio cuenta y miró al piso de reojo. Seguido, bajó su mano hacia la cadera de la mestiza y golpeó varias veces su trasero para que se fuera de allí. Summer reaccionó y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Entonces Paine aprovechó para tapar la sangre con su pie. –Creo que va a ser mejor dejarla un tiempo a solas. – Propuso Paine. –Ustedes ni se preocupen, Serah se va a encargar de ella.

–Si… y-yo voy a ver como esta. – Dijo para así bajar en busca de su hermana, a quien encontró en uno de los baños. Estaba llorando y mojando su herida. –Summy ¿estás bien?

– ¿Así es como las tratan? – Preguntó entre sollozos.

–Por eso no quería involucrarte… – Miró su dedo cortado. –No puedo creer que te hayan hecho esto. –Corrió en busca de unas cuantas vendas y cuando volvió, comenzó a vendar parte de su mano. –Listo ¿mejor? – Summer asintió. –Sum… ¿ya te explicaron las reglas?

**Continuara…**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, supongo que hasta aquí quería llegar pero supongo que se pondrá mejor. Saludos y gracias por los reviews. **


	13. Traiciones

**Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a actualizar. Gracias por su apoyo y acá les traigo el capitulo doce. **

**Capitulo XIII: Traiciones.**

**Serah POV'S**

Esa era la primera regla. Nunca hablar. Pasara lo que pasara, era única regla que no había que romper. Al quinto día, Michonne y yo ya sabíamos todas las reglas. Luego, Alexa y Paine llegaron. Al principio fue difícil… me resistí a decírselo pero las circunstancias me llevaron a involucrarlas, al igual que con mi hermana. Una vez que entrabas a la prisión, no había salida. Tal vez porque probablemente, el Gobernador, ya sabía que estarías ahí. El primer mes pasó rápidamente, yo y las chicas hacíamos todo lo que nos ordenaban, y aunque pareciera que éramos las únicas que sufríamos, los presos también tenían sus problemas. Después de todo, el Gobernador no es una persona fácil.

Se preguntaran por qué no nos fuimos… por qué no nos alejamos de la prisión ¿qué la hace tan imposible? El hecho pasó, quizá, porque antes de que nosotras llegáramos, había más personas. Cuando el Gobernador se metió con ellos, nadie le creyó de lo que sería capaz. Muchos decidieron irse, pero todos ellos… murieron. No fue la amenaza de los caminantes, sino del Gobernador. Todos somos víctimas de él.

La segunda regla significa no abandonar la prisión, mucho menos para visitar Woodbury. El Gobernador es informado constantemente por Dexter y si alguien sale, probablemente te persigan hasta matarte. Suena una locura, pero una locura es el Gobernador.

La tercera regla se trata de la discreción. A veces, hay personas que no están enteradas de lo que aquí sucede. Personas como Rick, como Glenn, como Andrea… todos ellos. Necesitamos discreción si no queremos involucrarlos. El objetivo del Gobernador es que, esas personas que ni siquiera están enteradas, se marchen cuanto antes. Claro está que si ellos se marchan, nosotros no podríamos considerar irnos. Sería como condenarlos a una matanza por parte del Gobernador. Hace casi un mes conocí a alguien; una mujer. Ella se fue, sin sospechar nunca nada...

De acuerdo a la cuarta regla, siempre tenemos que acudir cuando Axel nos llama.

La quinta regla consta en seguir las instrucciones de las cartas. Las cartas, siempre las entrega Axel. Axel no es un mal tipo, tiene pequeños defectos, como todos. Él solo hace lo que le ordenan y a pesar de tener una condena bastante dura, no es tan malo.

La sexta, es la más boba de todas… sin embargo, funciona a la hora de la discreción. Siempre actuar con naturalidad y felicidad.

Toda convivencia armónica necesita reglas. Pasan todos los órdenes, y los seres humanos… no son la excepción.

**POV'S Tercera Persona.**

Summer salió del baño junto a su hermana. Su mano yacía vendada y había evitado, por momentos, la secreción de sangre. Observó a todos bajar por las escaleras y mirarla con curiosidad y pena. –Ya me siento mejor. – Anunció.

Paine sonrió. – ¿Vieron? Les dije que no se preocuparan. Ahora vamos todos a descansar ¿sí?

– ¿Estás segura? – Rick le preguntó a la mestiza, ignorando completamente a Paine.

Summer asintió segura y guardando un poco su mano. Poco a poco, todos se fueron alejando de la escena, dejando a Daryl y a Summer a solas. – ¿Qué rayos pasó allí arriba? – Preguntó este al estar a solas.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–A mi no me engañan, todos te oímos gritar.

– ¿Gritar? Estas soñando.

– ¿Cómo lo explicas entonces?

–No lo sé…– Dijo evitando su mirada. –No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Daryl observó su mano. – ¿Qué te pasó allí?

Summer notó que había dejado su mano al descubierto y, tragando duro, contestó: –Me he lastimado con un vidrio.

– ¿Puedo ver?

– ¿Eres sádico o qué? Claro que no, es bastante profunda. Serah me lo curó.

Daryl suspiró con enojo y, seguido, le hizo frente. – ¿Cómo es eso de tu hermano?

–Ya te lo ha explicado Paine… No quiero hablar de eso.

– ¡Estoy harto de tus malditas mentiras! – Le gritó. Summer se sobresaltó e iba a contestar algo de no ser porque Daryl se había alejado. Summer suspiró y bajó la cabeza hacia su herida, la tocó levemente con sus finos dedos y decidió ir a dormir sola.

Al día siguiente, el Gobernador volvió a interrumpir en la prisión. Sin que hubiera muchos testigos, se acercó a Summer quien se encontraba hablando animadamente con Carl. –¿Interrumpo?

Summer le miró con el seño fruncido y seguido se dirigió hacia Carl. –Hey, Carl ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – El pequeño asintió. –Ve a la cafetería y trae algo para que comamos.

–Seguro, Sum. – Carl se echó a correr para no tardarse mucho.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres?

–No seas descortés ¿Te gustó el regalo de anoche?

–Supongo que el regalo es para ti ¿Qué se siente que te regalen un dedo?

–Puedes verlo de esa forma si quieres…– El Gobernador miró a Rick y a los suyos desde lejos. –Sabes que cuando se larguen no podrás ir con ellos ¿verdad?

Summer también miró achicando los ojos para ver mejor. –Si…

– ¿Qué le dirás a tu novio?

– ¿Novio?

–El de la ballesta.

Summer suspiró. –No lo sé.

Una risilla se escapó del Gobernador. –Mejor que los vayas incentivando a que se larguen. Recuerda que si rompen las reglas, lo pagaras. O aun peor, tú hermana.

–Eres un maldito. – Dijo con la mirada, aun, en el grupo.

–Con tu llegada, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes… mejor cuídate.

Mientras tanto, Paine se encontraba en la cocina mientras hablaba con Michonne acerca de lo sucedido la pasada noche. –Paine, ven aquí. – Dijo Axel detrás de ella.

Paine volteó. No sintió miedo, ella sabía que no había roto ninguna regla. – ¿Qué sucede?

–Es para ti. De parte del Gobernador. – Dijo entregándole una carta. Miró por encima de ella a Michonne y agregó: –Léela sola.

Paine asintió y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Michonne no tuvo un buen presentimiento, pero tampoco se molestó mucho en darle tantas vueltas. Al cabo de un rato, Carl llegó al lugar en busca de comida para compartir. Michonne le sonrió y le ofreció una gran variedad de cosas.

Paine se encerró en el baño y, procurando que nadie viniera, abrió la carta. De ella sacó un pequeño frasquito con un polvillo que rondaba entre azulado y verdoso. Seguido abrió el papel que quedaba dentro de la carta y leyó: Comida de Summer. Paine se hubiera quedado helada de no ser porque Lori había entrado al baño. Paine ocultó todo rápidamente y le lanzó una sonrisa a Lori. –Wow, te ves animada.

–Algo…

–La primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras todo lo contrario.

–Si… bueno, supongo que son las circunstancias ¿no?

– ¿Cómo? ¿Circunstancias?

–No importa. – Le sonrió nuevamente. –Yo me entiendo. – Sin más, salió del baño.

Cuando el Gobernador se fue, Summer se sintió más aliviada. Al rato, Serah se sentó junto a ella en el pequeño banco que se encontraba en el patio. – ¿Cómo sobreviste tanto tiempo?

Serah movió sus piernas en un vaivén juguetón. –No lo sé… simplemente seguí las reglas.

– ¿Y el golpe?

–Un error que cometí.

– ¿Qué te hicieron?

–Dexter… me tomó de la cara y me golpeó contra una mesa.

Summer lanzó un bufido de indignación. –Maldito…

–Seguramente él fue quien cortó tu dedo. El se encarga de esas cosas…

– ¿Por qué él?

–Es medico… sabe donde golpear y demás sin matarnos…

– ¿Por qué nos quieren vivas?

–No lo sé… en un principio me quede por las provisiones y cuando quise irme… ya no podía.

En ese momento, Carl llegó con comida para compartir. Summer y Serah acabaron con el tema y le hicieron un espacio a Carl para comer juntos. –Sum ¿un día me enseñas a usar tu espada?

– ¿Espada? – Cuestionó Serah con una media sonrisa.

– ¡Sí! ¡Es genial! Incluso dispara municiones.

Serah rio enérgicamente. – ¿Aun la conservas? – Le preguntó a su hermana. –Creí que la habías desechado o vendido.

Summer se cruzó de brazos. –Después de todo es un regalo.

–Creí que te molestaba el hecho de que fuese de parte de Fenrir y mía.

–Qué más da, he sobrevivido gracias a ella. Algo bueno tiene ¿no?

Serah le sonrió con cariño. –Seguro.

La noche cayó. Todos se reunieron en la cafetería para poder cenar, esa noche había pasta. A penas alcanzaba, pero Andrea y Paine pudieron hacerla rendir más. Durante la cena, nadie dijo nada.

Desde la noche pasada, Summer no habló con Daryl. En parte lo extrañaba; sentía que de ahora en más, todo este embrollo y las mentiras los separarían aun más. Se preguntó mil y un veces que pasaría cuando ellos se fueran y ella se rehusara en acompañarlos. O cuando, para su desgracia, se den cuenta de lo que sucedía y la odiara por mentirle. Concluyó que tendría que disfrutar todo el tiempo que podría estar con él. Quizá no vuelva a tener más oportunidades.

Antes de que todos se fueran a dormir, Summer se acercó a Daryl. –Hey…– Le saludó sonriente. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– ¿Cómo crees?

–Oh vamos… estoy tratando de ser amable contigo.

– ¿Alguien te mando a hacerlo?

Summer se estremeció al sugerir que alguien la había mandado. Algo verdaderamente irónico para ella en esa situación. –No, tranquilo. Nadie nos está escuchando. – Continuó con la broma en su mente.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Olvídalo. – Rio. Se acercó más Daryl y comenzó a acariciar su rostro. Él cedió, inevitablemente, ante el tacto y cerró los ojos.

Summer continuó hasta detrás de su oreja y acarició suavemente sus cabellos rubios cenizos. – ¿Hoy dormiremos juntos? – Preguntó.

Daryl sonrió para sí y abrió los ojos mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas. Seguido, comenzó a besar sus labios con desesperación; hacía tiempo que los extrañaba.

Summer acompañó a Daryl hasta la celda y, lentamente, comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas. No iban a hacerlo, claro que no. No con todos esos prisioneros como compañeros. Pero aun así, disfrutaban el simple hecho de dormir juntos. Tras cerrar sus ojos, Summer, esa noche, tuvo un sueño.

Summer era niña. Corría mientras cruzaba todos los salones de su antigua escuela primaria. Estaba alegre, muy feliz. Pronto lo que eran paredes color azuladas y blancas, pasaron a ser arboles de gran volumen y tamaño; los pisos marmolados de la vieja escuela, también cambiaron. Cambiaron a un pastizal alto y suave que rozaban sus piernas. Ella reconocía ese rose a la perfección. No paró de correr hasta abrir una puerta de madera con devoción. Una vez abierta, se vio dentro de un lindo y familiar interior. Corrió pasando su habitación, la de su hermana, la cocina y el baño. Finalmente estaba en el pasillo que daba a la habitación de su madre. – ¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Adivina! ¡Adivina! – Summer abrió repentinamente la puerta, revelando así, a su madre colgando del techo. Escuchó el llanto de su hermana desde la habitación pero no pudo evitar quedarse paralizada. Seguido, los ruidos aumentaron y de pronto se convirtieron en el perturbarte ruido de los bancos y cillas escolares en movimiento y siendo arrastrados por el suelo. Finalmente, el sueño acabó con el sonido de una respiración de ultratumba, propia de los caminantes.

Summer abrió sus ojos bicolores y se quedó observando el techo. Su boca estaba abierta y completamente seca. Ahora tenía ojeras alrededor de sus ojos y apenas podía reaccionar. Literalmente, parecía un zombi. – ¿Summer? ¿Summer, te encuentras bien? – Preguntó en voz baja Alexa, quien se había dado cuenta de su estado cuando se levantó en busca de algo para tomar. Al verla así, despertó a Daryl rápidamente.

Summer tardó en contestar. –No. – Dijo forzando la voz seca que ahora poseía. Seguido tragó duro para seguir. –Creo que tengo fiebre.

Alexa y Daryl no quisieron alertar a nadie, pero al cabo de un rato, todos estaban despiertos rodeando a Summer. Todos se sorprendieron por su estado, verdaderamente parecía un zombi. –Creo que tendría que tomar alguna medicina. – Dijo con la voz quebrada, Summer.

Con tan mala suerte, el grupo no tenia absolutamente nada de eso y Paine, no podía arriesgarse a dejar ir al nuevo grupo ni a nadie. – ¿Medicina? No ¿para qué?

–Nosotros podríamos ir a Woodbury a buscarla. – Propuso Rick.

–No, no…– Dijo con tranquilada Paine.

– ¿Cómo que no? Su temperatura es muy alta. Tiene mucha fiebre. – Repuso.

Paine sonrió para todos con el rostro relajado. –Claro… él no sabe. A penas nos conocemos. – Rio. Luego miró a Rick quien se veía confundido. –No tendrías por qué saberlo. Yo soy doctora.

–No lo sabía…

–Si…– Miró a Summer. –Este es un cuadro típico de intoxicación. No es nada. Un poco de nervios por todo… lo del reencuentro, lo de su hermano… Nada grave. – Dijo mientras fingía analizarla tocando su cuello y revisando sus ojos.

–No, pero yo…– Intentó decir la mestiza.

–No, pero nada…– La detuvo la pelicorto mientras golpeaba levemente su mejilla. – El doctor siempre sabe. – Se volvió hacia Lori. –Tú trae un té de hierbas. – Le ordenó. Luego se fijó en Serah. –Tú ve a mojar otro pañuelo para bajar la temperatura. Y el resto… váyanse, la chica necesita aire. – Les ordenó sonriente. Todos hicieron lo que les mandó. Cuando Paine estuvo a solas con Summer, se le acercó quedando cara a cara. –Si vuelves a hablar de ir a buscar a medicinas, te desfiguro la cara a puñetazos. Cállate y aguanta. – Le amenazó. Seguido, se fue cerrando la celda detrás de sí.

Summer no salió de su asombro por momentos. Se quedó con los brazos flexionados y hundidos en los pobres colchones sobre el suelo. Sintió el golpeteo de un metal sobre la celda y miró hacia donde se producía el sonido. Era Axel golpeando la celda con un material envuelto en una bolsa amarilla. Summer le miró confusa, con lo poco que podía expresarse en su estado, y vio como la llamaba hacia él con su dedo. Summer humedeció su garganta con esfuerzo y comenzó a hacer fuerza para ponerse de pie. Una vez logrado su objetivo, sintió como su cabeza daba millones de vueltas. Sin embargo, siguió el camino hasta Axel quien había comenzado a caminar lejos de las celdas.

Llegaron hasta un nuevo pasillo, el cual se encontraba completamente vacío. Todos habían bajado. Axel le entregó la bolsa a Summer quien lo recibió entre sus manos y comenzó a revisarlo. Axel se acercó a su oreja y le susurró levemente. Seguido, se fue de allí sin más. Summer desenvolvió el objeto, o los objetos, y se fijó que se trataban de balas. Se sorprendió ¿Qué clase de entrega seria esa? Si ellos ya tenían suficiente munición… Sin más, se dirigió hacia el baño.

Lori entró a la celda de Summer y al no encontrarla dentro se sorprendió. Tal vez algo le había sucedido ¿Y si acaso hubiera muerto… y vuelto nuevamente? Bajó las escaleras rápidamente hacia la cocina donde todos se hallaban. – ¿Y Summer?

– ¿No estaba con Paine? – Preguntó preocupado Daryl.

–No está ninguna…

Pronto y escuchando la conversación, llegó Paine. Quien miró a través de una de las ventanas que daba a las rejas de la prisión; fijándose así que Summer no estuviera intentando escapar o algo. En absoluto. Afuera, no había nadie. Antes de que todos comenzaran a cuestionar a Paine, se escuchó con más facilidad el ruido de las duchas cercanas. Seguido se escuchó como la puerta se abría y, al poco tiempo, se vio a Summer entrar a la cocina con su ropa puesta y mojada de pies a cabeza. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

–Que calor ¿No…?– Susurró Summer con cansancio inminente.

Paine sonrió. –Está muy bien…. Una duchita así le baja la temperatura. – Miró a Lori. –Ahora dale el té que le va a hacer muy bien.

Summer se sentó en una silla llevando hacia atrás la cabeza. Lori se acercó casi con miedo a ella y le entrego el té. –Sum… ten. – Le ofreció. Summer la miró ojos cansados y forzó una leve sonrisa. Seguido, tomó el té y comenzó a beberlo.

Por la tarde, la preocupación iba aumentando. Summer no parecía mejorar en absoluto y su apariencia de zombi aterraba a todos, incluso a Carl quien se había encariñado muchísimo con ella. Daryl nunca se mantuvo lejos de ella, y cuando la veía mal comenzaba a prepararle un nuevo té.

Summer salió hacia fuera con la escusa de que se sentía mejor y de que debía tomar aire fresco. Paine aprovechó para hacerle un pequeño recordatorio con nuevas amenazas. – ¿Creen que se va a poner bien? – Preguntó Lori mirando por la ventana a Summer sentada en medio del patio.

–No es nada… con el té va a mejorar. – Insistía Paine.

–Creo que sería mejor ir a buscar medicinas como antifebriles. – Comentó Maggie. –Solo mírenla… pareciera que se estuviera muriendo.

–Están exagerando… está perfectamente bien. – Lo cual era muy irónico ya que Summer se encontraba tosiendo a más no poder. Luego dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cansados y la boca entreabierta, mirando la enorme reja hacia la salida. De vez en cuando, miraba como algún zombi se paseaba de un lado a otro… ella no estaba muy lejos de ese estado. –Prepárenle otro té. – Ordenó.

Carol se dispuso a hervir el agua mientras le pedía a Paine que le pasara algunas hierbas. Paine se buscó en la alacena de la cocina. Mientras revisaba, encontró otra carta junto a un objeto envuelto en una bolsa amarilla. La carta tenía otro frasquito y el objeto era un cuchillo de carnicero. Ambas con indicaciones que decían: Entregar a Summer. Era obvio a lo que quería llegar pero ¿debía darle también el cuchillo?

Paine ocultó todo entre sus ropas y tomó las hierbas para entregárselas a Carol. Una vez listo el té, Paine salió al patio. Se sentó junto a Summer y, procurando no ser vista por nadie, ni siquiera por la mestiza que aun mantenía la mirada en la salida, vació el frasco dentro del té. Ocultó nuevamente el frasquito y miró a Summer. La respiración de ella comenzaba a hacerse más evidente, ya que con cada inhalación su boca emitía un sonido enfermizo. –Bebe el té. –Le ofreció. –Se te va a enfriar.

Summer volteó súbitamente la cabeza, como si nunca se hubiera percatado de su compañera. Tomó débilmente la taza y comenzó a beber mientras Paine sonreía. Desde lejos, Alexa se encontraba observando con miedo pero decidida a callar.

A los pocos minutos, se vio llegar una camioneta a la prisión. Era el Gobernador. Arroyó algún que otro caminante y seguido, las puertas fueron abiertas. Él entró y comenzó a entregar los paquetes. Rick se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a platearles sus problemas. –Necesitamos medicamentos. Uno de los nuestros está enfermo.

El Gobernado sonrió divertido. – ¿Y es mi problema?

– ¿No se supone que usted nos abastece?

–A ustedes no. Solo a los míos.

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Quiénes son los suyos?

–Digamos que no te incumbe y mientras más rápido se larguen, mejor. – Sin más, comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la prisión. Rick le miró mal y seguido concluyó que definitivamente harían una visita a Woodbury.

El Gobernador se encontró con Paine, quien le había informado que había cumplido con todo. El hombre sonrió al saber del estado de Summer y se sintió más satisfecho al verla deambular de un lado para otro. Sin embargo, quería verla peor… quería verla muerta. –Aun no terminas. La quiero muerta. Revisa el baño. – Fue su última orden.

Luego salió y se despidió de todos con una sonrisa. Luego se metió a su camioneta y se fue del lugar. Daryl se acercó con enojo a Rick. – ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Por qué no hay medicamentos?

–Al parecer no le agradamos tanto.

– ¿Y qué mierda importa? Vamos a por medicinas. Summer se está muriendo. ¡Estoy harto de verla caminar y respirar como caminante!

–Se que se ve muy mal. Lo he notado. Pero está obscureciendo… no podemos arriesgarnos

– ¡Me importa una mierda que obscurezca! ¡Vamos a buscar los malditos medicamentos!

–Rick… creo que es lo mejor. – Opino Glenn. –No creo que esa Paine sea tan doctora… solo mira a Summer parece una muerta.

El sheriff inspiró aire y se decidió. –Bien vamos. Pero primero avisemos a los demás. – Los dos asintieron y se encaminaron a paso rápido hacia dentro.

Momentos antes y luego de que el Gobernador se fuera, Alexa estaba en la cocina mientras miraba con tristeza a su amiga quien estaba, evidentemente, envenenada. Ahora Summer se encontraba sentada y con un brazo apoyado en la mesa mientras no contenía su toz. Cada persona que pasaba por su lado, sentía pena por ella. De momento a otro, justamente cuando nadie la miraba, Summer expulsó una toz que hería su garganta y dejó escapar sangre por su boca, derramándola sobre la mesa. Alexa se sorprendió y corrió rápidamente hacia ella. Miró hacia todos lados, comprobando que nadie lo había notado, y comenzó a limpiar la sangre con una servilleta. Summer ya restaba importancia el hecho de que sus propias amigas intentaban esconderla.

Paine, luego de revisar el baño y no encontrar mucho más que veneno para cucarachas en aerosol, entró a tiempo y todos la observaron con desconfianza. La verdad que sus diagnósticos de que Summer mejoraría no parecían cumplirse. Paine sonrió ante todos y se acercó a Summer. Luego se irguió ante ella. –Sum…– La llamó al estar junto a ella. –ven, acompáñame al baño. – Le pidió.

Summer frunció el seño, lo más que pudo. –No… ¿para qué?

–Tengo algo para ti. – Le dijo mientras mostraba el cuchillo que llevaba oculto entre su pierna y su brazo. –Ven, me lo dieron para ti.

Luego se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia los baños. Summer la siguió sin chistar. Todos miraron hacia donde se iban pero decidieron no meterse. Al rato, Daryl y Rick llegaron anunciando que se irían en busca de medicamentos para Summer. Sin embargo, algo los detuvo.

Summer y Paine llegaron al baño. Paine la guió hacia las duchas y forzando un poco sus hombros la obligó a inclinarse hacia abajo. –Siéntate aquí. – Le ordenó. –Préstame mucha atención. Tengo algo que te va a hacer muy bien.

Summer miró hacia abajo, hacia el cuchillo. –Dame el cuchillo. – Le ordenó.

– ¿El cuchillo?

Summer asintió. –Dámelo– Hizo un ademan con la mano.

–Bueno, ten el cuchillo. – Se lo dejó con cuidado en la mano. –Espera aquí.

Paine se dirigió hacia la ducha de al lado y comenzó a rebuscar. Summer se mantuvo atenta mientras sostenía el cuchillo, predecía que algo mas sucediera. Dudando un poco, Paine tomó el veneno en aerosol y corrió hacia Summer. Sostuvo la mano con la que Summer sostenía el cuchillo y apuntó el aerosol en su cara. Summer intentó defenderse mientras sostenía la mano de Paine. – ¡No! – Gritó la mestiza.

– ¡Cállate! – Le ordenó. – ¡Cállate!

Summer no se iba a dejar ganar así nada más. Por lo cual comenzó a gritar más y más fuerte. Paine presionó el botón y esparció el líquido sobre la cara y la boca abierta de Summer. Mientras el líquido segaba la vista de Summer, esta comenzó a rasguñar el rostro de Paine dejándole un tajo profundo debajo del ojo. La sangre comenzó a escurriese sobre el rostro de Paine y pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre las piernas de Summer. Ambas sintieron el paso rápido del grupo acercarse al baño. Paine soltó a Summer quien intentaba limpiar su rostro. Paine corrió hacia la puerta y escuchó los gritos de Lori del otro lado. – ¡Hey! ¿Qué diablos sucede?

Paine entreabrió la puerta y sacó su cabeza. Lori observó el tajo sobre su cara y la miró con sorpresa. Detrás de ella, se encontraba el resto incluyendo a Rick, Daryl y Glenn quienes aun no se habían ido. –No sucede nada… nos caímos. – Dijo con nerviosismo.

Serah miró con enojo a Paine y se metió entre ella y Lori. –Yo voy a ver. – Dijo forzando a Paine para pasar.

Serah entró y Paine cerró la puerta. Vio a su hermana sobre el piso mientras limpiaba su cara con desesperación. Serah miró mal a Paine. –Me lo ordenaron. Tengo que hacerlo. Diles que nos caímos. – Se defendió.

–Ayúdala a levantarse. – Le ordenó secamente.

Paine miró a Serah con algo de miedo. Sabía que cuando ella se lo proponía podía ser una persona muy arrogante y fuerte. Paine se encaminó hacia las duchas mientras que Serah se dirigió a los baños rápidamente. Quitó la tapa de uno de los inodoros y mientras Paine se agachaba para ayudar a Summer, golpeó varias veces su cabeza con el fuerte mármol. Paine lanzó un grito adolorido y cayó hacia un lado.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿¡Se volvieron locas! – Gritó Lori desde la puerta.

Serah rodeó con sus brazos a Summer y la levantó casi arrastrándola. La puerta del baño se abrió y Lori vio la situación. –Que mierda…– Susurró. – ¡nos vamos! – Gritó saliendo del baño. Todos la siguieron sin poder ver lo que sucedía ya que Serah salía con Summer entre sus brazos.

– ¡No! – Gritó Serah. – ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Yo te puedo explicar! – Todos siguieron a las tres mujeres. Lori llegó hasta los bolsos y comenzó a guardar sus cosas y la de los demás.

– ¿Qué diablos pasó allí dentro? – Cuestionaba Rick.

Alexa, sin saber mucho, se acercó a Lori. – ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó preocupada.

Serah soltó a su hermana quien se recargó en la pared. Corrió hacia Lori intentando detenerla. –Espera por favor ¡Dame un segundo! ¡Un segundo solamente! Yo te puedo explicar todo…– Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Alexa miró con desconcierto la situación y se entrometió. – ¿Se van a ir? ¿Lo saben todo?

– ¿Todo? – Preguntó Lori. – ¿¡Que mierda nos están ocultando! ¡Summer gritando y llorando como loca! ¡Ustedes que ocultan cosas! ¡La chica esa golpeada en el baño! – Comenzó a gritar con desesperación.

Mientras tanto, Paine comenzaba a incorporarse tratando de quitar el mareo producido por el golpe. Se arrastró sostenida de las paredes y se dejó caer en uno de los inodoros cerrados; justamente el que no tenía tapa. Al estar sentada rodó su cabeza, producto del mareo, y se fijó en el hueco lleno de agua. Observó que dentro había una bolsa amarilla. Metió su mano y lo sacó. Seguido desenvolvió el objeto revelando un arma. Sonrió. –Revisa el baño…– Recordó en voz alta.

– ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Todo esto tiene una explicación! – Insistía Serah.

– ¡Nosotros nos vamos! – Le gritó mientras sostenía un arma, nerviosa, la cual iba a guardar.

– ¡No! – Alexa enfureció y le arrojó el arma hacia un lado. Lori la miró sorprendida. – ¡No nos vas a cagar de nuevo, hija de puta! – Le gritó.

–Detente Alexa, para…– Le rogó Serah.

– ¡No! ¡Todos ustedes nos metieron en problemas desde que aparecieron! ¡Hay que matarlos! – Se acercó aun más a Lori.

– ¡No le tocas ni un pelo! – Se interpuso Serah.

Rick se acercó rápidamente, tratando de evitar que la rubia le hiciera algo a su esposa. – ¡Había reglas sencillas…– Continuó con la voz quebrada. –no había problemas hasta que…!

Alexa no pudo terminar lo que decía. Dexter estaba detrás de ella y la tomó fuertemente de los pelos. Todos lo miraron y Rick se apresuró en tomar su arma pero Serah lo detuvo. Summer se encontraba junto a una puerta de salida y, al ver que Dexter se dirigía hacia ella, puso su cuchillo frente a su cara en forma de defensa. Dexter le restó importancia y la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, arrojándola hacia el suelo. Continuó con el cabello de Alexa entre sus manos mientras ella gritaba y rogaba por ser soltada. Summer se recompuso y tomó el cuchillo. Ahora, Serah se encontraba aterrada detrás de la espalda de Lori. – ¡Todo esto se fue al carajo! – Corrió hacia el bolso del Sheriff y comenzó a revisar. Tomó sus llaves rápidamente.

–Mis llaves.

–Mis llaves…– Le corrigió Summer. –Me voy sola a buscar medicamentos. Donde tenía que haber ido antes de no ser por ustedes, hijos de puta que tendrían que haberme ayudado. – Dijo casi en sollozos.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Paine apareció apuntando a todos con un arma y una sonrisita sínica.

Summer la miró y rio como si de un chiste se tratase. En verdad le había causado mucha gracia. –Me parece que te falta algo, hija de puta. – Dijo mostrando las balas que Axel le había dado. Probablemente las misma que iban dentro de esa pistola. Paine la miró con decepción. Había fallado. La mestiza sonrió nuevamente. – ¿Las quieres? –Summer se acercó a una pequeña ventana de la habitación y saltando levemente, arrojó las balas hacia el suelo del patio. – ¡Ve a buscarlas, puta!

Paine refunfuñó cansadamente. Sin embargo, decidió ir a por las balas ya que, ahora, Rick se encontraba apuntándola con la suya. –Mejor nos vamos. – Dijo Summer al grupo. Todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, a excepción de Axel. Summer se dirigió a él. –Gracias…– Le dijo.

–Sera mejor que se apuren. Yo voy a retener a los demás. – Les sonrió. Summer le correspondió y comenzó a correr hacia afuera junto a los demás.

Mientras tanto, Alexa fue llevada a la habitación de los correctivos. Dexter puso sus cabellos sobre la meza y los aplastó con unas piedras de gran peso y tamaño. Alexa estaba arrodillada sobre el asuelo mientras intentaba mover la piedra para zafarse. Rápidamente, Dexter, tomó el fierro ardiendo y antes de que Alexa pudiera poner sus manos para protegerse, comenzó a quemar su boca. Alexa gritó lo más que pudo mientras sentía como sus labios se hinchaban y su piel se expandía a causa del calor. Luego de quemar su boca y, literalmente, dejarla callada. Se dirigió en busca del grupo que, probablemente, ya estaban enterados de todo.

Paine intentó encontrar las balas, pero le fue imposible. Vio como el grupo corría hacia la salida y los siguió poniéndose a su paso. Se les adelantó y los detuvo. –Esperen… llévenme con ustedes.

Summer se mantenía recargada en el hombro de Daryl. – ¿Después de todo lo que me hiciste? Me envenenaste… eres una perra. – Le dijo con odio.

Paine vio en las manos del sheriff una de las llaves. Rápidamente se las arrebató junto al cuchillo de Summer y, abriendo la reja, corrió hacia el auto evadiendo a los caminantes que se abalanzaban a ella. Rick intentó seguirla pero Summer le detuvo ya que Dexter había pasado de ellos siguiendo a Paine.

Llegó al auto y entró en él pero antes de arrancarlo, Dexter abrió la puerta y la sacó de adentro por los pelos. La puso contra la puerta del auto y dobló su brazo tras su espalda. Forzó su mano para quitarle el cuchillo y cuando lo logró, lo incrustó detrás de su cabeza haciendo que este cruzara su cabeza y saliera por su boca. Paine murió instantáneamente. Dexter lanzó el cuerpo para que los caminantes se abalanzaran a devorarlo.

Luego de deshacerse de ella, Dexter evitó a algunos caminantes y volvió a la prisión. El sheriff lo esperaba con su arma en alto. Dexter se vio atrapado; El sheriff lo tenía acorralado con su grupo y sus armas mientras que del otro lado de la cárcel los caminantes incrementaban en número. Pensó que estaba a salvo cuando vio llegar a Axel con el resto, pero comprendió que de ahora en más no tenía tanta autoridad cuando Axel se puso del lado de los nuevos. Ahora el mando parecía retornar desde el Sheriff. –De ahora en más, nosotros mandamos. – Dijo manteniendo el arma firme.

Ahora, ya todo parecía recobrar más cordura. Paine estaba muerta, Dexter acorralado, el resto… estaba nuevamente peleando por su libertad. Pero Alexa…

Con su boca quemada y sufriendo de dolor, forzó su cabello amarrado a la mesa e intentó mover la roca con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, la roca no se movía y con la fuerza que hacía, su cabello tiraba de la piel de su cabeza, haciendo que pedazos de carne y cabellos se arrancaran. Finamente quedó libre y cayó al suelo mientras su cabeza derramaba sangre sobre su espalda. Su respiración era agitada y con gemidos de dolor y cólera. Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas que yacían en la habitación de correctivos.

Una sierra eléctrica fue lo que encontró. La tomó rápidamente pero no la encendió. Salió de la habitación con cautela y comenzó a fijarse de quien se encontraba dentro del lugar, pero todos se habían ido. Se habían ido y la habían dejado sola. Esto la enfureció aun más y cuando estaba en el piso más bajo de la prisión, vio que el grupo se encontraban en contra de Dexter. Este, ahora, estaba acorralado.

Alexa se acercó por detrás sin hacer ruido y cuando ya estuvo cerca del grupo, encendió la sierra. Todos voltearon ante el escandaloso sonido y vieron a una desquiciada Alexa correr hacia ellos. La rubia corrió mientras todos se abrían paso y se abalanzó sobre Dexter. Incrustó la sierra sobre su cuello mientras la sangre escurría a montones y manchaba su rostro y sus labios quemados. La carne y la piel de Dexter comenzaron a abrirse paso ante la sierra; esta hizo un recorrido desde su cuello hasta su cadera, cortándolo prácticamente por la mitad. El cuerpo cayó y Alexa detuvo, momentáneamente, la sierra. Estaba bañada en sangre y con el rostro prácticamente desfigurado.

Los caminantes se amontonaban en las rejas, atraídos por el sonido y ese aroma a muerte, tan delicioso para ellos. Alexa miró al grupo, quienes la miraban con sorpresa y algunos con miedo. Alexa temblaba con los ojos bien abiertos y aunque intentaba abrir su boca para decir algo, no podía. El calor la había dilatado y sellado.

Summer se abrazó mas a Daryl, mientras miraba con lastima el rostro de Alexa. El viento revoleaba sus cabellos, ahora rojos, y su cara demostraba locura. Lori apartó a Carl e intentó que no viese nada, lo cual le resultó casi imposible.

Rick, por su parte, no sabía si tomar todo esto como un progreso o retroceso. Pero lo más importante, ahora, era ir a Woodbury a por medicamentos. Después, quizá, tendrían las respuestas necesarias.

**Continuara…**

**Como siempre, se agradecen reviews. Saludos. **


	14. Un problema en Woodbury

**¡HOLA! Acá les traigo el capitulo 14 muy felizmente. La verdad es que me puse a escribir a full y estoy feliz porque el jueves pasado cumplí ya 16 y la vida me sonríe (? Así que me puse a volcar todas mis ideas. Espero que disfruten este capítulo que es para dar pie a otras cosas. En fin, saludos y gracias por todos sus reviews.**

**Capítulo XIV: Un problema en Woodbury. **

Lagrimas amagas cayeron por las mejillas de Alexa. La herramienta con la cual había asesinado a Dexter yacía en el suelo de cemento. Ya no sentía el dolor de sus labios pero, aun así, sentía algo arder dentro de ella. Observó al grupo que la miraban intimidados y sin pensarlo mucho se alejó de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia dentro de la prisión.

Summer se recargó aun más en Daryl y comenzó nuevamente a toser. Después de todo lo que había vivido no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de alguien más. –Me estoy muriendo. Estoy envenenada. – Dijo.

Pero al parecer esto ya era obvio hasta para Dios. –Debemos conseguir algún medicamento. – Daryl dijo mirando al sheriff.

Este suspiró sin embargo sintió que se lo debía por todo lo que tuvo que soportar. –Iremos ahora mismo a Woodbury.

–No pueden hacer eso. – Alertó Serah. –Si los encuentran los mataran.

–Iremos armados. Summer podrá contarnos lo que sucedió en el camino.

Serah suspiró. –De acuerdo, pero los acompaño.

–No Serah… es peligroso. – Su hermana le dijo forzando la voz.

–Nada de eso. Yo te metí en esto y si algo sucede quiero estar allí.

–Olvídalo. Si algo nos sucede ustedes deben estar preparados para lo que el Gobernador haga.

–Supongo que las cosas toman su lugar ahora ¿no? – Cuestionó Beth. –Ese tipo las ha estado manipulados ¿no?

Serah y Summer asintieron. –Como sea. Daryl, Summer, Glenn y yo iremos a buscar medicamentos. ¿Conocen de algo que cure el envenenamiento? – Preguntó Rick.

Hershel se acercó. –Recuerda bien este nombre. –Le dijo. –Si no es muy tarde servirá. Se consigue en muchas farmacias bajo receta. –Hershel le comentó el nombre de los probables medicamentos.

–De acuerdo. Bien, nos vamos. – Dijo tomando su arma.

–Voy con ustedes. – Anunció Michonne.

–Deben estar preparados por si algo pasa. Mejor quédate aquí.

–De eso ni hablar. Conocí Woodbury antes de llegar aquí. Los guiare. – Luego de pensarlo en breve, Rick aceptó.

Antes de irse, el grupo despejó la zona en la que los caminantes merodeaban y le dieron tiempo a Rick y a Daryl de llenar los tanques casi vacios de los autos. Obviamente, la gasolina la habían conseguido de los presos que lo tenían tan bien oculta. Antes de subir al auto, Summer miró el cuerpo de su ex amiga tendido y el cual carecía de partes. No iba a dispararle, no ahora. Luego echó un rápido vistazo al grupo del otro lado de la reja y observó a Axel con una sonrisa. Ese tipo, a pesar de todo, era un buen hombre y les habían ayudado en los peores momentos. Entonces sintió a Daryl tomando su mano e incitándola a subir al automóvil. Summer lo hizo y se sentó con cuidado en la parte trasera. Luego llegó Glenn y se sentó junto a ella. Rick arrancó el auto y, evitando a los caminantes sobrantes, retomó el camino que en su momento habían evitado.

Durante el viaje Summer se mantuvo igual de enferma, e incluso peor, mientras que Michonne contaba lo que sucedió previamente en la prisión. Daryl miró a Summer que se encontraba apoyada en su regazo y mantenía sus manos en su pierna. Se detuvo a observar la mano y fue cuando lo comprendió. Sin que ella se diera cuenta le tomó la mano herida y, a causa de esto, Summer se levantó y miró como Daryl quitaba lentamente y con cuidado la venda. Daryl develó el dedo cortado pero su rostro no mostró sorpresa o algún tipo de cambio. Summer miraba su perfil. –Lo siento…– Dijo con el seño fruncido y los labios en una mueca triste y arrepentida.

–Debiste habérmelo dicho. Te cortaste con un vidrio ¿no? – Cuestionó irónicamente.

Summer acarició lentamente la mano de Daryl que sostenía la suya. – En verdad lo siento.

– ¿Quién fue?

Summer tosió levemente, y esto si había sido causa de preocupación de Daryl. –Dexter…– Dijo con la voz reseca.

–Tiene suerte de estar muerto. – Daryl observó esos ojos bicolores que tanto anhelaba; sin embargo, ahora se encontraban prácticamente muertos y rojos. –Te salvaremos. – Summer le regaló una sonrisa que le costó entregar y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su regazo mientras que Daryl acariciaba unos mechones de su cabello azabache.

Al poco tiempo de viaje, y aun siendo de noche, llegaron a Woodbury. Las calles estaban desoladas y no había mucho rastro de sobrevivientes allí. Michonne mantenía al tanto de las posiciones de los lugares, como la farmacia principal, y a la vez observaba que no hubiese nadie que se enterara de su visita. Gracias a la mujer de la katana, lograron encontrar la farmacia. Bajaron a paso rápido y se adentraron en ella. Summer corría lo más rápido que podía mientras reprimía las ganas de toser toda esa mierda que tenia.

Al entrar, las cosas estaban como era de esperarse. Todo tirado, revuelto y desordenado. Rick fue el que dio iniciativa y comenzó a buscar entre los medicamente. Fue seguido por los demás.

Al encontrar los indicados, Glenn los tomó y corrió a ver a Summer que ya no podía continuar buscando y se encontraba recargada en una góndola mientras que Daryl trataba de calmarla. –Voy a morir… Daryl.

–Tranquila, lo encontraremos, lo tomaras y vivirás.

– ¡Hey! ¡Los encontré! – Gritó levemente emocionado.

Summer le miro y se acercó rápidamente hacia él. – ¿Cómo debo tomarlas?

El restó llegó y Rick se acercó. –Tómatelas todas. Alguna te hará bien. Summer no tenía mucho que perder, así que saco una pastilla de cada tipo y comenzó a tragarlas, a falta de agua, una por una. –Esperemos que te haga bien. Llevaremos más frascos de esos y que Hershel te trate en la prisión. – Summer asintió y tomaron una enorme cantidad de esos medicamentos.

Salieron por los vidrios rotos de la farmacia y antes de volver al automóvil escucharon una voz que provenía al final de la cuadra. Todos voltearon hacia allí y observaron a un tipo bastante destruido, ensangrentado, con ropa demacrada y sin una mano. ¡Sorpresa! Es Merle, pensó Daryl en ese momento. El tipo comenzó a acercarse. – ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿No me recuerdan? – Dijo sonriente. –Soy yo. El prisionero del edificio. ¿Tú me recuerdas? Darlyna. –Cuestionó sonriente. Daryl le miró mal ante tal bochorno pero el hombre le resto importancia. Se fijó en la decadente Summer. –De ti me acuerdo bien. ¿Encontraste a tu hermanita?

Summer suspiró. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a buscar a mi grupo? Pues… encontré uno mejor.

Las piezas encajaron en la mente de Rick. Ahora Merle, al parecer, trabajaba junto al Gobernador. Y si no estaba equivocado, probablemente ya sabrían que estaban ahí. –Vámonos. – Ordenó Rick.

– ¿Ya se van? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué clase de visita es esa? – Luego se dirigió a su hermano. –Eh, Daryl, tu eres de los míos.

–Olvídalo, idiota.

–Uf, que duro. ¿Esta chiquita te ha hechizado? – Sonrió. –Propio de maricas… y además, pedófilo ¿Cuántos tenias jovencita? – Le preguntó.

Summer no contestó. No veía caso, ese tipo era un idiota y, ahora, debían irse. –He dicho que nos vamos. – Repitió Rick volviéndose al automóvil.

– ¿Ahora este tipo es su nuevo líder? Ya decía yo que algo iba mal.

Todos evitaron las estupideces que salían de la boca de Merle, pero un nuevo grupo apareció restringiendo el paso del grupo. Rick, sorprendido, sacó su arma y apuntó a las personas dispuesto a disparar. Pero uno de ellos fue más rápido y golpeó a Rick en el estomago mientras que, a este, se le escapó un tiro que dio contra el cemento, llamando la atención de los caminantes. El resto del grupo enemigo reaccionó cuando su compañero atacó y se abalanzo al resto. Algo había salido verdaderamente mal. Ese grupo les venció y ni siquiera con sus armas. Cuando estuvieron derrotados en el suelo, aquellos tipos los ataron de pies a manos mientras los metían dentro de una camioneta. Se fueron con ellos, antes de que los caminantes hicieran presencia.

– ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? – Preguntó Serah con la mano en el corazón.

–Tal vez, ahora mismo, estén volviendo. – Animó Fenrir mientras tocaba el cabello de su novia y rozaba esa zona cortada.

–No… No pueden tardarse tanto.

–Serah, tranquila. – Le sonrió Lori. –Yo también estoy nerviosa pero Rick es un hombre de palabra y sé que volverán.

Serah hizo una mueca no muy convincente y dirigió sus ojos azulados hacia una ventana donde se formaba la silueta de Alexa. –Ahora vuelvo…– Dijo retirándose.

Serah subió las escaleras hacia arriba evitando a Axel quien le advertía que se mantuviera preparada. Al llegar donde había visto a Alexa merodear se guió por sus sollozos. – ¿Ale? – Le llamó insegura mientras abría la puerta del baño.

Alexa se encontraba en un rincón llorando. Aun seguía empapada de sangre. Serah se acercó a ella y sentó en frente. –Ale… ¿estás bien? – Alexa ya no podía hablar. Lo había intentado, enserio lo había intentado pero sus labios estaban tan dilatados y pegados entre sí que solo le salían esos gemidos adoloridos. Eso fue lo que escuchó Serah, sus gemidos. Serah se manchó de sangre cuando acaricio uno de sus mechones rubios. – ¿Quieres ducharte? – Le preguntó. Alexa asintió. – ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? –Alexa volvió a asentir y se dejó desnudar por Serah.

Esta la guió hacia las duchas y le abrió y mezcló el agua caliente y fría. Una vez que Alexa se sintió cómoda con el agua se agacho en una posición casi fetal y dejó que Serah pasase la esponja por todo su cuerpo sacándole los restos de sangre seca que tenia. Cuando Alexa pudo, comenzó a bañarse por si sola y Serah la dejó sola. Minutos después, Alexa estaba lista y cambiada. Se encontraba frente al espejo viendo esos ojos verdes que ella tenía, ese cabello rubio y largo típico de comercial y ahora esa deforme boca hinchada con ampollas que hacían que perdiera esa hermosura que alguna vez la había hecho ganar un pequeño concurso de belleza. Una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas mientras Serah acariciaba su espalda.

Summer despertó. Estaba en un lugar oscuro y tenue donde lo único que había era una mesa repleta de herramientas. Esto le recordó a la sala de tortura que había en la prisión. Movió varias veces su cabeza para intentar recobrar toda la lucidez y sintió unas manos sobre su frente. –Te pondrás mejor. – Susurró una voz femenina y maternal. –El veneno dentro de tu cuerpo se va disipando. – Summer le miró levemente pero no se dio tiempo a comprender el rostro de la mujer pues Michonne estaba llorando en un rincón. –Ella estará bien. – Le aseguró.

– ¿Qué… qué le ha pasado? – Preguntó.

–La han violado.

Summer abrió los ojos de repente y se acercó arrastrando las rodillas por el suelo hacia su amiga. –Michonne ¿estás bien?

–Summer…– Dijo lanzándose hacia sus brazos.

–Michonne… ¿Qué te ha hecho? – Michonne no contestaba pues estaba más ocupada en descargarse en el hombro de su amiga. –Vamos, contesta ¿te ha lastimado?

–Me… me ha violado. – Summer abrazó con más fuerza a Michonne.

–Estoy aquí… tranquila.

–Debo irme. Lo siento. – Dijo la mujer desde la otra punta.

–Espera… ¿Quién eres? ¡Ayúdanos, por favor! – Rogó la azabache con Michonne entre sus brazos.

–Por más que quisiera no podría… lo siento. – Salió sin darle tiempo de continuar.

Summer dejó a un lado a Michonne quien se encontraba destruida y revisó el lugar en busca de alguna salida, pero al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió y el Gobernador entró por ella. Summer se echó hacia atrás y Michonne ocultó levemente la mirada. – ¿A gusto?

– ¡Sácanos de aquí! – Exigió.

–Olvídalo ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare hacer tal estupidez? – Caminó hacia Michonne. Summer se le adelantó y se puso en frente de él estirando sus brazos.

–No la toques. – El Gobernador miró por el costado de ella y vio a Michonne acurrucada en aquel rincón.

– ¿Te ha gustado? – Le preguntó. Michonne elevó levemente la cabeza. Summer tenía tantas ganas de ahorcarlo pero no lo hizo por el simple hecho de que tal vez eso le costaría su escapatoria. –Como sea…

Summer volvió a consolar a Michonne cuando el Gobernador se despidió de allí. –Saldremos de aquí. No te preocupes.

**Continuara…**


	15. A todo o nada

**Sin mucho que decir, el cap. quince. **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenece.**

**Capitulo XV: A Todo o Nada.**

Luego de acariciar con ternura la mejilla de Michonne, Summer se levantó y sin poder evitarlo se dirigió a la puerta cerrada del garaje en el cual se encontraban. No se contuvo, estaba harta. – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjennos salir!

–No nos dejaran así porque si. – Aseguró Michonne con la cabeza recargada en la decrepita pared. –No hay escapatoria, Sum… no con estos hijos de puta como raptores.

Summer se acercó a Michonne con decisión. –Tengo una hermana. Le prometí que volvería y lo hare. – Michonne rio por adentro al recordar cuando Serah le contaba lo protectora que era su hermana mayor. Aun en los peores momentos, Summer, ponía en prioridad la vida de su hermana.

Ya de noche, en la prisión, Serah se encontraba con la mirada triste sobre la salida de la prisión. Temía que el Gobernador se hubiera dado cuenta de todo y viniera hasta allí; pero lo que más le preocupaba era su hermana. Summer, era todo para ella, al igual que Fenrir. –Volverá. – Dijo este detrás de Serah.

La de ojos agua lo miró. –Ojala esté bien.

–Estamos hablando de Summer Owen, es imposible que no cumpla sus promesas.

Serah sonrió. –Tienes razón.

Summer comenzó a golpear con patadas la puerta. Esta se tambaleaba levemente por su mal estado y poca firmeza y, cuando Summer se dio cuenta de esto, quiso derribarla. Pero cuando se abrió, se vio obligada a parar con sus actos. Con temor a que fuese alguno de esos malditos, retrocedió. – ¿Qué rayos haces? – Susurró esa mujercita de cabello rubio.

–Eres tu… ¡Sácanos! Anda, me has curado, te has portado muy amable conmigo… seguro no quieres matarnos. – Comenzó a suponer Summer.

–Claro que no quiero matarlas. Tú eres una cría y la pobre ha sido violada.

– ¡Entonces no nos dejes!

–Lo siento… pero ayudarlas me traería muchos problemas. Lo mínimo que podría hacer es convencerlos para que no los maten.

– ¿¡Alice! – Preguntó una voz varonil que venía de unas habitaciones cercanas al garaje.

–Tengo que irme…– Dijo apresurando el paso hacia la puerta.

–E-espera… ¡Alice! Así te llamas ¿no? Alice, no nos dejes aquí… por favor. – Rogó siguiéndole los pasos.

–Lo siento, hare lo que pueda. – Terminó cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Summer.

La menor golpeó con el puño la puerta, maldita que aun se tambaleaba. –No me importa si tendré que tirar la puerta abajo…– Susurró.

–Déjalo ya… Sum.

Summer se acercó a su amiga y pasó su brazo por sus caderas para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Una vez arriba, Summer caminó hasta la puerta. –Michonne, necesito tu ayuda. – Explicó. –Sé que estas muy cansada pero debemos salir de aquí. –Michonne asintió. –Cuando derribe la puerta saldremos de aquí como dos rayos ¿entiendes? Necesito que me apoyes en esta y corras a mi par.

– ¿Y si nos descubren?

–Es probable que suceda pero debemos tener fe…– Echó una mirada rápida al lugar y se fijó en las herramientas. Soltó a Michonne y la dejó contra una pared para poder acercarse. De la mesa tomó una maquina de clavos automática. –Usaremos esto… Pero debo encontrar mis armas.

–No tendremos tiempo para hacer todo eso.

–Sí, lo tenemos. O al menos yo sí. Si no supongo mal, probablemente Rick ya se la habrá ingeniado para salir; en caso de que así sea, te vas con ellos y yo recuperare las armas.

– ¿Estás loca? Jamás te abandonaría… y menos Daryl.

– ¿Daryl?

–Oh vamos, se ve desde quilómetros que te ama. – Summer sonrió ante en comentario. La verdad, nunca se dijeron que se amaban pero aun así le hubiese gustado. –Es una puta operación kamikaze, Sum. No te dejare. – Sentenció.

–Pues, me gustan las aventuras. Estaré bien.

–Lo hablaremos cuando estemos a salvo, ahora apresúrate.

Summer asintió y se echó hacia atrás. Tomó un poco de velocidad y con u hombro derecho derribó la puerta hacia adelante. Michonne la siguió y tomó su mano para no perderse, cosa que parecía estúpida pero para ella necesario. Vieron a Alice mirarlas desde una habitación, sorprendida. –Qué diablos…– Susurró.

Summer no le prestó atención y siguió de largo junto a Michonne. Pero la mujer, Alice, no se quedó atrás y comenzó seguirlas acompañada de un hombre mientras le gritaba que parasen. – ¡Por favor esperen!

Summer logró encontrar la salida y salió a la calle recibiendo la cegadora luz de un sol frio. Al final de la calle, del lado izquierdo, vio a un hombre haciendo la vigilia mientras que del otro lado había tres hombres esperando. Optó por la primera salida y con la mano de Michonne entrelazada a la de ella, corrió hacia el tipo. El hombre estaba de espaldas y cuando Summer volteó a mirar, vio a Alice y al tipo salir del lugar pero no escuchó que intentase frenarlas o mandarles a los demás hombres. Summer aprovechó y le proporcionó al hombre a espaldas de ella una fuerte patada a la mitad de sus piernas. Esto hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo mientras un gemido se le escapaba. Summer sujetó sus manos y tapó su boca. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás y vio como Alice contemplaba sin hacer absolutamente nada y los otros tres, al final de la cuadra, sin darse cuenta. Michonne rasgó la tela de su remera rota y se dispuso a tapar su boca y atar las manos del tipo rápidamente. Cuando vio su cara, le reconoció al instante y, aunque le hubiese gustado matarlo allí mismo, se fue junto a Summer quien tiraba de su mano para apresurarse.

Summer corría a gran velocidad hasta cruzar una barrera formada con las llantas de autos y camiones. A lo lejos vio al resto de grupo. –Lo han logrado…– Dijo sonriente. Vio detrás de sí que Alice y el tipo se acercaban hacia ellos corriendo. –Mierda…– Se dirigió a Michonne. –Ve con los demás y encárguense de estos dos. Yo iré a recuperar mis cosas.

–Summer, no.

–No hay tiempo. – La empujó por la espalda. –Ve, sobrevive. – Acabó por, prácticamente, lanzarla hacia fuera y corrió nuevamente por las calles. Alice se sorprendió ante esto pero sin darle mucha importancia le dijo a su compañero que apresurara el paso. Así lo hizo el hombre y continuaron.

Michonne se vio a obligada a seguir hasta donde Rick estaba preparando el auto para largarse. – ¡Esperen! – Gritó.

Rick dejó todo a un lado y corrió hacia Michonne. – ¿Dónde está Summer?

– Fue a recuperar nuestras armas.

– ¡Maldición! – Gritó Daryl. –Les dije que debíamos volver a por ellas.

– ¿Iban a dejarnos? – Preguntó Michonne.

–Para volver más tarde, si. – Admitió el sheriff.

– ¡Esperen! ¡Por favor! ¡Se los ruego! – Gritó la rubia, sola, corriendo hacia ellos. Michonne vio como su acompañante yacía en la entrada mientras estaba siendo devorado por un caminante.

–Rick, mátala. – Ordenó Michonne desconfiada.

–No por favor, no me hagan daño. Llévenme con ustedes. – Rogó. –Atenderé todas sus heridas si eso quieren.

– ¿Por qué quieres venir?

–Necesito un lugar. No quiero estar aquí… por favor llévenme.

–Yo iré a por Summer. – Anunció Daryl.

–Te acompaño.

–No, Michonne, no estás en condiciones.

–Descuida, tengo asuntos que atender. Ustedes vuelvan a la prisión y nosotros tres nos las arreglaremos para volver más tarde.

– ¿Segura? – Michonne asintió. Rick se apresuró en encender el auto y se alejó junto a Glenn y la nueva integrante. Daryl y Michonne se miraron y volvieron hacia Woodbury.

Summer corrió por todas las cuadras en busca de sus cosas. Una de las primordiales era su famosísimo sable pistola que, aunque fuese un regalo de Serah y el estúpido de Fenrir, apreciaba muchísimo. Divisó a esos tres hombres con el bolso de armas colgando de los hombros. Maldijo una y otra vez pensando en la manera de recuperarlo. No había caminantes en toda esta zona, pero estos tipos eran capases de incrustarle lo que sea en su cabeza. Se mantuvo en cautela mientras que los hombres eran llamados por el Gobernador, quien se veía enojado y frustrado. – ¿Son iditas o qué? – Cuestionó. –Se han escapado. Esos tipos son una amenaza y ustedes les dan el paso libre. – Un hombre apareció detrás de él.

–Ese par de perras me ataron. – Dijo el recién llegado. –No es mi culpa que estos ineptos no se dieran cuenta.

–De ahora en mas quiero que vallan de a dos. Que alguno acompañe a Bruce. Iremos a la cárcel. – Ordenó mientras preparabas las cosas.

–No será necesario. – Hizo presencia Summer.

El Gobernador volteó incrédulo y sonrió. – ¿Te han abandonado tus amiguitos?

–Ustedes no irán a ningún lado.

– ¿Y tú lo impedirás?

–Tranquilo, pues no va sola. – Summer volteó al escuchar a Michonne y la vio junto a Daryl.

–Ni siquiera tienen armas.

–Retira lo dicho. – Dijo la mestiza apuntándolo con la máquina de clavos.

El Gobernador rio y Summer aprovechó para despojar a los demás de su bolso. Corrió hacia quien lo sostenía, apuntó y disparó incrustándole un clavo de gran tamaño en el brazo. Golpeó su cara con un puñetazo y antes de que el hombre cayera al suelo, tomó su brazo y lo jaló contra ella para utilizarlo como escudo ante los golpes que comenzó a disparar el resto del grupo. Arrebató el bolso y lanzó al hombre contra todos. – ¡Vamos! – Gritó mientras comenzaban a correr.

– ¡Atrápenlos! – Ordenó.

–Sera mejor separarnos. – Dijo Summer.

–Olvídalo… No te dejare. – Contradijo Daryl.

–Enserio, debemos separarnos. – Dijo sonando mas como una orden mientras se alejaba de los dos. No sin antes arrojarles unas pequeñas armas.

Summer corrió hacia el centro de Woodbury pero se vio acorralada cuando al dar la vuelta, Merle apareció frente a ella y golpeó su rostro. La azabache cayó hacia atrás, girando la cabeza rápidamente, y escupió un chorro de sangre por la boca. Merle sonrió mientras que dos más se acercaban a levantar a la seminconsciente Summer. –Hijo de puta…– Susurraba. –Hijo de puta… maldito…– Articulaba, incluso, insultos que nadie sabía que existían.

Merle la levantó del suelo con una sonrisa y prácticamente se la llevó arrastrándola. – ¡Felicidades! Te has ganado un pase a la Arena de Combate. – Anunció.

Summer fue arrastrada hasta un apartado donde se encontraba en mayor parte cubierto por arena. Merle la arrojó contra el suelo mientras Summer lo manchaba con las gotas de sangre que emanaban de su nariz. Se limpió levemente y se decidió por mirar el lugar. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo, pues escuchaba el sonido de un caminante acercándose. Summer se levantó con adrenalina y vio como un caminante la seguía. Esquivó las dos veces que intentó abalanzarse a ella pero aun así no podría sobrevivir si no tenía nada para deshacerse de él.

Tras esquivarlo, vio llegar a alguien más al lugar. Era Michonne mientras que otro caminante más se abalanzaba a ella. Lo esquivó y Summer corrió hacia ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie. – ¿Estás bien?

–No es momento, mejor acabar con estos dos. – Dijo decidida.

–Pero ¿Qué hacemos? – Cuestionó alejándose de los zombis.

– ¡Oh vamos, Sum! ¿Sabes tantas técnicas y no sabes nada de combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

Summer sonrió. –A penas he aprobado esa materia, señora.

–Solo no dejes que te muerdan. – Al finalizar la pequeña conversación, Michonne le arrojó arena a uno de los caminantes para que la siguiera.

Así lo hizo uno, mientras que el otro se limitó a seguir a Summer. El caminante se abalanzó hacia Summer mientras que ella le tomaba por la cabeza fuertemente. Los brazos de este emanaban fuerza para poder tomar a Summer y poder comérsela pero, rápidamente, Summer hizo fuerza con ambas manos en una sola dirección, lo cual provocó que su cuello se quebrara y cayera al suelo. Summer corrió a ayudar a Michonne y antes de que la atacara, tomó la camisa del caminante y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Se acercó rápidamente y aplastó su cabeza con su bota mientras respiraba agitadamente. –Ese se quedara quieto por un rato. – Comentó señalando al caminante de cuello roto sobre el suelo. Mientras tanto, recuperaba el aliento.

Daryl hizo presencia en el campo, sin embargo no fue para luchar sino para liberar a las dos mujeres. Summer corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente. –Vamos…– Ordenó Daryl.

– ¿Qué diablos pasó?

–Luego te cuento.

Ahora, los tres, volvieron a tomar sus armas y corrieron hacia la salida. Allí esperaba el Gobernador y su grupo. –Menuda pelea.

–Déjanos en paz, imbécil. – Agredió la mestiza.

El Gobernador comprendió que el grupo estaba demasiado armado para él así que simplemente se hizo a un lado, dejándoles el paso libre. Esto no parecía concordar con el resto, sin embargo Summer, Daryl y Michonne lo aprovecharon y siguieron su camino pero antes, Michonne se detuvo. –Necesito acabar con algo.

–Te acompañare.

–No, Sum, necesito hacerlo sola. Lamento haber vuelto cuando me pediste que no… pero creo que esto es más importante y necesito que te largues con Daryl.

–Pero…

–Tienen la salida ante la vista, lárguense. Prometo alcanzarlos.

Summer asintió. –Confió en ti

Summer y Daryl salieron rápidamente de la ciudad en un auto al cual hicieron arrancar con un poco de paciencia y chocando los cables correctos. Finalmente, salieron de la ciudad y se dirigieron rumbo a la prisión. –Lo has hecho muy bien.

–Gracias. – Dijo recargando su codo en la ventanilla y la cabeza en la mano. –Pero no me dijiste que sucedió.

–Pues, no me separe de Michonne cuando te fuiste pero la atraparon solo a ella. Tuve… una charla con Merle.

– ¿Enserio?

–…Si.

Michonne se acercó por detrás al grupo que se encontraba desconcertado por la orden del Gobernador. El tipo, de verdadero nombre Philip, contempló como la cabeza de Bruce era cortada por el frio filo de la katana de Michonne. Había vuelto. El Gobernador dio la orden para que la atrapasen, sin embargo Michonne se las arregló fácilmente provocando, así, la huida del Gobernador. Michonne lo siguió corriendo hasta uno de los garajes en los cuales había tenido encerrados a sus compañeros. Ella, que era seguida por los torpes hombres del Gobernador, cerró la puerta del garaje por dentro. Philip dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás manteniendo una posición defensiva, y ella se acercó a él mientras dejaba caer su katana. Cuando quiso tomarlo por el brazo, el hombre hizo un movimiento para evitarlo y golpearla lo cual, fácilmente, la mujer evitó y logró sujetar su brazo mientras que su otra mano la dirigía hacia su cara. Ante esto, el Gobernador hizo un ademan de caer hacia atrás, pero Michonne no lo dejó y dobló el brazo hacia atrás. Finalmente, acabó por atar sus manos mientras amordazaba su boca. Los golpes de la puerta se hacían más fuertes, indicando a Michonne que debía acabar lo más rápido posible. Tomó las herramientas que yacían sobre la mesa, y comenzó.

Al llegar, Summer, abrazó con fuerza a su hermana mientras que la pequeña de dieciséis ocultó su rostro sobre su pecho, rozando su nariz contra la clavícula de ella. –Volviste.

– ¿Y qué te había prometido? – Cuestionó sonriendo.

Serah la imitó con ese semblante tan angelical e inocente que poseía. Seguido, volvió a abrazarse con más fuerza. – ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Michonne? – Preguntó aun con la cara oculta.

Summer cerró sus ojos. –Tiene… algo pendiente. Estoy segura de que volverá.

Lori se acercó a las dos mujeres y tocó levemente el hombro de Summer. –Rick me ha contado lo sucedido ¿están bien? – Summer asintió. –Solo quería decirte que lamento todo lo que sucedió.

–Descuida, Lori. – Antes de irse, la mujer sonrió a Serah.

– ¡Summer! – Gritó Carl corriendo hacia ella.

– ¡Hey! ¡Pequeño sheriff! – Sonrió flexionando las rodillas y poniéndose a su altura. – ¿Te has portado bien?

–Seguro, Sum. ¿Te curaste, ya?

– ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Soy la invencible Summer, por supuesto! ¡Ningún veneno me hace daño!

–Deja de agrandarte. – Dijo Daryl detrás de ella.

Summer lo miró mal. –Lo siento, estoy disfrutando de esto.

–Presumida. – Le sonrió pasando de ella y poniendo su ballesta hacia atrás.

– ¡Hey, Sum! Enséñame a usar tu sable.

–Lo siento pero no puedo.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Ni siquiera tienes fuerza para levantarlo. – Se burló. –Además tus padres me matarían.

–En realidad estoy más fuerte que antes…. Y a mis padres podemos convencerlos.

–Lo arreglaremos luego ¿sí? – Carl suspiró resignado y asintió. –Bien, ahora debo hablar con tu padre. – Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Summer se acercó a Rick. –Debemos volver aunque sea para esperar a Michonne.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con el Gobernador?

–No lo sé… Nos dejó irnos en el último momento. Ese tipo es un enfermo, Rick, debemos hacer algo.

–Tenemos que buscar un lugar más seguro que esta prisión.

–Pero antes vamos a por Michonne.

Rick asintió y antes de volver a partir, reunió a todos. –T-Dog, Daryl, Glenn y yo, iremos esperar a Michonne en las cercanías de Woodbury. El resto, quiero que se queden aquí en caso de que el Gobernador aparezca.

– ¿Volverás a irte? ¿Solo te quedas una hora y te vas de nuevo? – Cuestionó su esposa.

–Sabes que estaremos bien. Solo la esperaremos

– ¿Y por qué no ir a buscarla directamente? – Cuestionó Beth.

–Porque ella sabe lo que hace. – Contestó la mestiza.

–Axel guiara a los suyos para que defiendan y vigilen ¿de acuerdo? Eso es todo.

Rick dividió las armas proporcionalmente. Era obvio que su grupo se quedaría con menos ya que eran menos en cantidad de personas. El sheriff besó a su esposa y abrazó a su hijo, saludó rápidamente al grupo y se dirigió hacia afuera junto a los demás. Daryl se tomó su tiempo y abrazó a Summer quien le indicaba una y otra vez que tuviera cuidado. Summer no era muy melosa, y rara vez mostraba sus sentimientos, por lo menos así era con los hombres, pero con Daryl era diferente. Como si esa coraza se abriera poco a poco, al igual que sucedida con Daryl. Finalmente, el hombre siguió a sus compañeros y partieron nuevamente hacia Woodbury.

**Continuara…**


	16. Michonne y Venganza van de la mano

**¡Lamento tardarme tanto!**

**Disclaimer: ****Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenece.**

**Aviso:**** Como tengo una locura por perfeccionar lo que escribo, cambié el formato de dialogo con rayas más largas y unas cosas más que parecen tontas pero seguro notaran. **

**Capitulo XVI: Recordaras como Michonne y Venganza van de la mano.**

Luego de que los tres hombres partieran, Summer decidió tomarse un baño rápido que la liberase de todo el sudor y cansancio por el cual se había visto afectada desde la madrugada, antes de que el sol saliese. Ahora apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y la cosa aun no terminaba. No con la ausencia de Michonne en el grupo.

Serah terminó su desayuno y divisó a su novio parado en la muralla principal mientras hacía guardia junto a Axel. Ató su cabello largo y negro hacia un costado mientras los cabellos más cortos que crecían por arriba de su nuca se escapaban de la coleta. Luego se dirigió hacia donde Fenrir se encontraba y se quedó con él durante su vigilia.

— ¿Cómo está Sum? —preguntó con la mirada fija—. Te dije que regresaría.

—Está muy bien. Un tanto preocupada por Michonne, quien aun no ha regresado. De hecho, yo también estoy preocupada.

—No te preocupes, Michonne jamás rompe sus promesas —afirmó seriamente mientras sentía la risa de Serah chillar.

—Eso mismo me dijiste con respecto a Summer. Además, Michonne no me prometió nada a mi… quizá a Sum, si.

— ¿Y acaso no funcionó? Tú, tranquila. Volverá —la vista azulada de Fenrir terminó por desviarse hacia el horizonte mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de su amada, quien se recargaba en su pecho—. Jamás voy a decepcionarte, Serah. —susurró de forma tal que la menor pudo oír.

Serah llevó hacia él su mirada indescifrable. Para Fenrir, era una mescla entre preocupación, indecisión y sorpresa, aunque no había dicho nada que no hubiera dicho antes. Quizá, la situación hacía sentir a Serah de forma indescriptible; como si descubriera nuevos sentimientos.

La menor llevó sus delicadas manos hacia el pecho firme de su novio y poco a poco y, ¿con timidez?, beso sus labios con simpleza. Fue demasiado rápido por lo cual se separó al poco tiempo. Fenrir la miró con el seño levemente fruncido y, tomando su hombro derecho con un brazo y pasando el otro por su espalda, la acercó más a él para continuar con el beso. Este fue más largo y Serah pareció disfrutarlo aun más hasta que una gélida lágrima se escapó de sus ojos azules y Fenrir se vio obligado a separarse de ella para consolarla.

—Gracias —dijo, ella, simplemente.

Daryl contempló, con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del asiento trasero, como se alejaban de la prisión. Mientras veía pasar los arboles que rodeaban al lugar, comenzó a recordar esa pequeña conversación que había mantenido junto a Merle.

**Flash-Back**

— ¡Eh, Hermanito! ¿Te estás divirtiendo? ¿Quieres ver el espectáculo en el mejor lugar? ¡Procuré guardarlo para tu trasero! —Merle se burló con una risa de payaso.

La boca de Daryl se encontraba emanando sangre. Cuando lo atraparon, junto a Michonne, se precipitaron a darle una leve paliza.

—No puedo creer que hallas terminado aquí, con estas mierdas —le reprochó indignado.

—Tranquilo, me la he pasado de diez ¿Seguro que no quieres ver el espectáculo?

—No me considero tan sádico como tú, lo siento.

— ¡Marica! Eso es lo que eres, un puto marica.

— ¿Marica? Yo no necesito consumir drogas para salir de la realidad que no puedo enfrentar ¡Tu eres el maldito maricón! Tú no puedes aceptar a las demás personas porque tienes miedo… necesitas de ti mismo porque temes… temes aferrarte a alguien ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no le importas a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu propio hermano. Y… y… —tragó duro— estoy seguro que mamá estaría avergonzada de haber parido a un engendro asqueroso como tú.

— ¡Ya! ¡Déjate de mariconadas! —le gritó el Gobernador.

Merle alzó su brazo en señal de que estaba bien. Luego les pidió a todos que los dejasen a solas. Antes de irse, el Gobernador ordenó amarrar las manos de Daryl.

— ¿Crees que es gracioso? ¿Meter a mamá en esto? —cuestionó inclinándose.

Daryl lanzó un bufido.

—A nadie nos gusta cuando nos dicen la verdad.

— ¿Tanto te agrada ese grupito de mierda? —Daryl bajó la mirada.

—Incluso los quiero —admitió.

—Eres un blando —ahora, él, ocultaba su mirada y, de momento a otro, se dispuso a desatar las manos de su hermano—. Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.

**Fin Flash Back**

Daryl se preguntó, en el auto, que habría sido de su hermano; si le habrían castigado por su buen acto hacia él, o estaría vivo y siendo torturado por ese maldito. También recordó viejos momentos, en los que su hermano era una persona normal, y aun no conocía ni había pisado la correccional, cuando su madre vivía y su padre estaba en casa después del trabajo. Sin embargo, esos momentos de felicidad se esfumaron al tiempo y reconoció que ya no eran una familia. Merle se había metido en una vida mediocre y rencorosa mientras que él estaba dispuesto a seguir sus pasos algún día. Fue entonces cuando reflexionó que él no era como su hermano. Él tenía una oportunidad.

Una vez domado al tipo ese, el Gobernador, Michonne se cercioró de tapar aun mas esa maldita puerta que hacía un ademan de abrirse por los insoportables golpes que provenían del otro lado. La mujer se posicionó hacia un costado del hombre y extendió sus brazos hacia atrás, llevando consigo a su famosa katana. Admiró como el hombre tosía los rastros de sangre que ella le había hecho salir momentos atrás.

—No quiero que esto termine tan rápido —dijo con rostro indiferente—. No quiero que acabe.

Rápidamente, golpeó con el mango de la katana en la cabeza del Gobernador, quien cayó hacia atrás inconsciente. No tardó mucho al despertarse, pues lo hizo cuando sintió dos clavos atravesar cada uno de sus testículos, reprimiendo el grito con una mordaza previamente puesta por la mujer. Michonne sonrió ante él, quien se encontraba desnudo con su miembro atrapado en la tabla de madera.

—Buen chico —los golpes de la puerta no cesaban—. He tapado la puerta a cal y canto. Si yo fuera tu, no me movería —advirtió señalando el miembro del hombre—. Estoy ansiosa por empezar.

Ella se paró rápidamente y tomó las herramientas que utilizaría para hacer realidad sus perversas fantasías en cuanto a la tortura del hombre. Volvió hacia él y se inclinó, nuevamente a su altura, y comenzó a mostrar a las herramientas.

—Primero las explicaciones. ¿Ves esto? —cuestionó con un alicate en mano—. Esto es un alicate —dejó la pequeña pincita a un lado y tomó el martillo—. Martillo… este tus pelotas lo conocen bien —agregó a la explicación con referencia a sus testículos clavados—. Que buen soplete poseías —admitió tomando la herramienta de fuego—. Creí que lo utilizabas para cocinar… pero está muy lleno. Descuida, me ocupare de gastarlo —sonrió. Luego, tomó una cuchara y resopló—. La cuchara… te encantará lo que hare con esto —Finalmente y finalizando su lista de objetos, alcanzó un mini talado para hacer agujeros en la pared. —Bien, este es el primero que usaremos ¿te parece? ¡El taladro! —El gobernador se mantuvo mirándola a los ojos durante toda la explicación. No contestó a ninguna opinión ni pregunta por lo cual Michonne atinó a decir: —Si no te parece, no me importa demasiado.

Con la última frase, Michonne encendió el taladro y comenzó a agujerear el hombro derecho del hombre, situándose un poco más arriba de la axila. La sangre se escurrió a saltos mientras perforaba el musculo, rozando levemente el hueso del hombro. Philip gritó, reprimido —efecto de la mordaza—, al sentir a su musculo contraerse y a su hueso siendo, prácticamente, limado por la maquina. Michonne paró por momentos y luego continuó, haciendo un movimiento de vaivén con la máquina para expandir aun más el agujero mientras el hombre se retorcía de dolor y dejaba caer su cabeza desmayado. La mujer tomó un poco de cinta —y no precisamente de vendaje— y tapó su hombro ensangrentado. Luego le estiró los brazos, amarrándolos a una soga, y golpeó varias veces su cabeza obligándolo a despertar.

— ¡Despierta! ¿No ves que tengo que apresurarme? —y esa maldita puerta que no paraba de ser golpeada—. Esto te va a encantar —le aseguró con el alicate en mano.

Rápidamente atrapó el principio de la uña con la pinza y, seguido, comenzó a tirar hacia arriba. La uña se separó con desgano de la carne y finalmente se arrancó por completo mientras estiraba pequeñas mezclas entre coágulos de sangre y ligamentos de carne que intentaban no separarse. Philip presionó con fuerza sus dientes mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Y Michonne no paró hasta acabar con la mano entera. Uña por uña.

Cuando terminó, recogió su katana del suelo y miró la mano sin uñas del hombre.

—Valla… tu mano es un asco. ¿Para qué esperar a que crezcan? —le interrogó para, así, cortar directamente su brazo. Lo cortó justamente por arriba del codo y la otra mitad quedó tambaleándose amarrada a la soga mientras salpicaba sangre sobre todo el suelo. — ¡Hey, tranquilo! —trató de apaciguar sus intentos de gritos—. Creo que con esto pararé la hemorragia —mostró el soplete y lo acercó al bazo cortado.

Terminó por quemar su brazo y alzó la cuchara que había guardado en el bolsillo de su jean.

—Ya casi terminamos —anunció—- Esto te va a doler un poco.

El pie de la mujer aplasto la cara de Philip contra el suelo. Se agachó sobre él sosteniendo fuertemente su cara y se dispuso a llevar la cuchara directo al ojo azulado del hombre. El Gobernador movía intensamente el rostro, buscando poder zafarse, sin embargo, desistió cuando la cuchara se introdujo por debajo de su globo ocular e hizo presión hacia arriba mientras estiraba la pupila. El ojo salió disparado, aun aferrado con el musculo que lo sostenía, y quedó colgando sobre su mejilla mientras un jugo gelatinoso rebalsaba y mojaba la mano de Michonne.

Ahora, ella se encontraba llorando en un rincón mientras la puerta no cesaba y parecía caer en cualquier momento. Los gritos, al otro lado, eran una molestia para ella por lo cual se dispuso a salir por una de las ventanas que ella misma había tapeado, y que apenas filtraba la luz del día. Salió por ella y a tan solo segundos, la puerta fue derribada por los hombres de Philip.

Michonne corrió alejándose del pueblo mientras esquivaba y mataba con su katana a todo caminante que se le cruzase. Caminó varios kilómetros con la sensatez de que, seguramente, los hombres de Philip se encontrarían muy ocupados con el estado de su líder y no correrían a buscarla. Al poco tiempo, divisó el auto de Rick acercarse y ella levantó su mano mostrando que estaba viva y nadie la había mordido. El sheriff frenó rápidamente y bajó del auto.

—Michonne ¿te encuentras bien? —la mujer simplemente asintió—. ¿Y el Gobernador? ¿Lo… lo mataste?

Ella negó.

— ¿Matarlo? ¿Matar a quien? Solo… solo quiero volver con ustedes —contestó desconcertada.

Michonne subió al automóvil y, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo acolchonado, cerró los ojos levemente mientras veía un color rojizo que teñía las partes internas de sus pupilas. Fue el golpe de sol que ya se hacía más evidente. El viaje no duró mucho; al poco tiempo, ya estaban bajando con suma precaución para entrar a la prisión. Allí los demás se le acercaron mientras comenzaban a articular palabras que, por alguna razón, ella no podía entender. Pero supuso que serian las típicas preguntas de — ¿Te encuentras bien?—, o, — ¿Te han hecho daño?—. Sin embargo, eso era lo que le decía su pensamiento pero no estaba segura. Seguro era que algo le decían, que sus oídos evadían las palabras preocupadas y que alejaba todo sonido posible. Se volvió hacia el edificio de la prisión mientras evitaba a las personas que la rodeaban. Su semblante era serio, con los labios entreabiertos, los ojos agotados y con las pupilas casi cayendo, cansadas, hacia abajo. Sus ojeras eran evidentes y parecía mirar a un punto indefinido. Parecía una traumada que acababa de cometer el peor de los homicidios; no puede ser. Ella no había matado a nadie, por ahora solo había torturado. Su venganza fue cumplida por ella misma pero no se sentía del todo feliz o satisfecha ¿Torturar al Gobernador le haría olvidar como, este, la había violado sádicamente?

Vio a Serah correr, alegre, hacia ella. Pero la ignoró cuando esta intento abrazarla. Pobre Serah, siempre fue una persona con un don único: el don de amar.

Al entrar, vio a Alexa que mantenía su mirada igual de perdida que la de ella. Solo se volteó para fijarse que había vuelto y que se encontraba sana. Las de más edad, observó esa carne deformada y roja de sus labios que parecía comenzar a curarse. Era obvio que, de todas formas con el tiempo, quedarían deformes. La única diferencia desde ese día —ese día que fue ayer—, se recordó, era que ahora sus labios estaban separados, un tanto dañados y con rastros de sangre. Al parecer, alguien se había dignado a separarlos para que pudiera hablar. Quizá esa mujer, Alice, quien había huido junto al grupo y si no recordaba mal, la había visto en la entrada.

—Has vuelto —pronunció con sumo cuidado. Michonne, asintió—. ¿Te han hecho algo? —negó—. Ya veo… —levemente, se llevó las manos a los labios hinchados y comenzó a derramar lagrimas de esos ojos tan verdosos esmeraldas que poseía—. Soy una deforme… —sollozó.

Michonne se acercó hacia ella con un paso ligero y con una leve dificultad que producían sus músculos cansados. — Extraño—, pensó—, no hice nada para sentir tanto cansancio—. Finalmente, abrazo a Alexa mientras recorría su espalda con leves caricias.

—Me he vengado… por las dos.

Summer se sorprendió al ver a Michonne tan fuera de sí, tan ausente… Había pasado sobre ellos y siquiera se detuvo a abrazar a Serah con quien había compartido mas momentos hasta ahora. Intentó no pensar que su amiga había estado en problemas, no parecía peor que cuando… cuando eso sucedió. Sin embargo, se veía ausente y poco convencida.

Daryl apareció en la entrada y Summer lanzó una sonrisa alegre. Se acercó corriendo a él y lo abrazó, fuertemente, sujetándose por su cuello. Acarició levemente su nuca y hundió su rostro en el hombro del hombre.

—Estas bien…

—No he hecho nada de otro mundo, solo viajar en un simple auto —Summer rio.

—De todas formas estas aquí… sano y salvo.

Daryl sintió, en su hombro, el frio de las lágrimas de la mestiza. Apretó aun más sus caderas y comenzó a susurrarle al oído que no llorara, que era absurdo. Y es que, para él, enserio era absurdo. No había razón por la cual llorar… solo se había ido exclusivamente unos minutos que ni llegaron a formar una hora, o quizá dos. Pero ella estaba ahí; sollozando en paz, quizá de felicidad.

La separó ágil y hábilmente, y observó sus ojos cerrados. Los limpió con la yema de sus dos dedos grandes y, cuando ella volvió la mirada hacia él, contempló esos ojos que tanto le habían llamado la atención desde el primer cruce de miradas. ¿Cómo una persona podría tener tan hermosos ojos? ¿Cómo podría tener una rareza en la mirada, casi indescifrable? Se preguntó cuál era la fórmula para procrear hijos con esos mismos ojos, pero según lo que recordaba era algo que apareció con el tiempo y, según Serah, ella poseía simples ojos azules; o eso había visto, su hermana, en una foto de cuando ella tenía tres años. Parecía tan raro para él que, esa tonta enfermedad llamada heterocromía pueda ser, en sí, una enfermedad. Era tan hermoso para ser una enfermedad…

En todo el tiempo que divagó en su mente, Summer sonrió.

— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó animada—. ¿Buscas averiguar algo?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué es?

—Saber el por qué —dijo ahora, más pausadamente—. ¿Por qué te amo?

**Continuara…**

**Agradezco a todos sus hermosos reviews. Espero que no se hallan cansado de esperar y comenten. **


	17. ¡Hola, querida infección!

**N/A:**** Creo que este será uno de los capítulos mas interesantes y largos que he escribido, espero les guste. Y por cierto, perdón por no contestar los reviews ya que apenas tengo tiempo para escribir; espero que el cap. lo compense. De todas formas, muchas gracias por hacer saber que les gusta la historia.**

**Aviso:**** Me dediqué a hacer un solo ataque a la prisión, por parte del Gobernador ¡así que espero que no les moleste! **

**Capítulo XVII: ¡Hola, querida infección!**

Serah vio a Summer en un pequeño aprieto interno. Entonces, decidió acudir antes de que fuera tarde.

—Daryl ¿me la prestas un segundo? —apretó el brazo de su hermana y la separó levemente de él—. En un rato te la traigo de nuevo.

No lo dejó hablar. Para cuando Daryl iba a acceder, algo confuso, Serah estaba arrastrando a su hermana lejos. La separó del grupo y se quedó en un apartado donde no había nadie.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Te quedaste de piedra —Summer suspiró y secó la pequeña gota de sudor que escurrió de su frente.

—No lo sé… creo que me asusté.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que… que no sabía el por qué me amaba —la hermana menor sonrió emocionalmente y la miró pasmada.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Enserio? ¡Eso es estupendo! Jamás pensé que un tipo como él y una testaruda como tu…—chillaba.

—Suficiente, Serah, no es el punto.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste tan sorprendida? ¿No habías estado antes con él?

—Claro que si… es solo que… —intentó excusarse pero su hermana la paró.

—Summer, te conozco de toda la vida. Sé lo que sucede. Es como tu primer hombre ¿no?

— ¡No es mi primer hombre! —reprochó esquivando la mirada incrédula de su hermana. Se ruborizó.

—Cuando mamá murió… tú te hiciste cargo de mí. Jamás pensaste en otra cosa que no fuera yo. Sum, cuando pienso en mi madre… la única imagen que reconstruyo es la tuya.

—Cuando ella murió eras una cría —agregó.

—El punto es… que se cómo te sientes. Cuando conocí a Fenrir, me sentí igual de insegura. Pero ahora tengo bien definido lo que quiero… y es momento de que tu también y que te despegues de mi.

—Ahora resivo consejos amorosos de mi hermana menor... —se quejó—. Yo siempre supe lo que quería.

—Siempre fuiste una rebelde, si. Pero con los hombres eres una bestia —Summer sonrió avergonzada, cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué sugieres?

—Que le digas lo que sientes.

Por la tarde, Summer se dispuso a hacer la guardia. Las cosas habían quedado más que claras y ya todos conocían la verdad; incluso que ella no tenía ningún hermano muerto y que su dedo meñique había desaparecido por el maldito de Dexter. Alice, tratando de encajar, sugirió revisar la herida, pero lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue curarla y desinfectarla. El dedo ya estaba perdido.

Ahora Summer había podido observar con más precisión a la enfermera. Era joven, esbelta, de labios gruesos y con un parecido a muy grande Lara Croft de Tomb Raider. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, pues también llevaba una larga trenza y esos dos cortos mechones laterales sobre su cara. Al terminar su trabajo, Alice se retiró.

Owen juntó sus manos y las miró levemente mientras acariciaba el vendaje.

—Hey, sis —le saludó Fenrir con una sonrisa alegre y un guiño cómplice—. ¿Mejor?

—Diablos, Fenrir, te he dicho que no me llames así.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que llame a mi sis favorita?

— ¡Que no soy tu hermana! —se alteró. Fenrir lanzó un bufido.

— ¡Wow! Tranquila… tarde o temprano vas a tener que aceptarlo… soy parte de la familia.

—Eso quisieras —Fenrir se rascó rápidamente la nariz y sonrió.

—En el fondo, me habías extrañado, lo sé —Summer vio a Daryl acercarse por detrás mientras que el idiota, como lo llamaba ella, hacía sus tan comunes estupideces. Suspiró resignada y le miró mal.

—Lárgate si no quieres que te golpee… y sabes que ya lo he hecho.

El rubio recordó las múltiples veces en las que Summer se desquiciaba cuando él se metía, siempre, a defender a Serah. Le había pagado muchas veces y los moretones en su cara no cesaban. Ni un caminante daba tanto miedo como el puño de acero y la furia de Summer.

—Volveré… —le guiñó.

Summer juntó sus labios, presionándolos, y al notar como Daryl se acercaba, desvió la mirada. Daryl movió sus ojos analizándola de arriba a bajo, con esa forma de mirar tan común en él.

— ¿Algo va mal? —se animó, por fin, a preguntar.

Summer lo miró algo nerviosa fingiendo una sorpresa estúpida.

—No, nada ¿por qué?

—No me has contestado…

— ¿El qué?

—Lo que te dije… hoy… hace una hora —le hizo memoria.

— ¿Querías una respuesta? —Daryl se sintió herido por la brusquedad de esa pregunta. Al acabar de preguntar, la menor se dio cuenta de que no había utilizado las palabras correctas, ni el tono correcto, y que si estuviera en el lugar de Daryl, se sentiría herida—. Quiero decir… no me preguntaste nada.

Daryl se resignó.

—Que mas da… olvídalo —se volvió por donde había venido mientras Summer le pedía que volviese. Pero él se alejó sin importarle.

Summer frunció el seño mientras cerraba sus ojos, como una mueca de dolor. Luego se percató de que Axel seguía allí desde hace mucho. El hombre le sonrió levemente.

— ¡Animo! Ve a buscarlo, yo te cubro.

— ¿Seguro?

—Claro.

—Gracias, Axel. Eres el mejor —Summer bajó del paredón rápidamente mientras buscaba a Daryl con la mirada—. ¿Cómo mierda se puede escapar así de rápido?

Al revisar el patio, se encontró con Maggie y Glenn sentados en el suelo. La castaña se encontraba recargada en el pecho de Glenn mientras este tenía su escopeta reposando a su lado. Summer se paró frente a ellos con la pregunta en la cara.

—Si buscas a Daryl, pasó muy enojado hace un rato —contestó Maggie, sonriente.

— ¿Hacia donde fue? —Glenn señaló hacia dentro—. Gracias.

Cuando se dispuso a continuar su camino, con la cara algo enojada y decisiva, el pequeño Carl se presentó frente a ella gritando. Lori iba detrás de él.

— ¡Sum! ¡Me han dejado! ¿Me enseñas? —apenas le había prestado atención ya que juraba haber visto a Daryl pasar por allí. Pero el niño saltaba y saltaba cargosamente.

—Disculpa ¿Qué? —cuestionó confundida.

—Estamos de acuerdo en que le enseñes —interrumpió Lori—. Solo si lo cuidas.

— ¿Qué? —repetía confundida.

— ¡A usar tu sable-pistola! Anda, vamos a practicar —Absurdo, un niño la arrastraba de la mano sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Básicamente fue una orden de Carl que le enseñara.

No le molestaba, para nada, solo que ahora tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar. Se liberó de Carl con la escusa de que iría a buscar su arma, aunque en realidad iba a aprovechar para buscar a Daryl, y entró. La gran mayoría se encontraba allí, discutiendo acerca de los sucesos con el Gobernador y las precauciones que debían tomar. Era importante, pero antes quería arreglar las cosas con la persona que amaba. Si, lo amaba.

Llegó a la celda que había compartido con Daryl hace una noche. Él no estaba ahí, entonces se resignó a buscar su arma. No era justo dejar plantado al pobre de Carl. Salió del edificio vigilando con la mirada y se acercó a Carl, quien jugaba con sus manos pensativo.

—Aquí estoy.

—Bien…. —susurró simplemente.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó notando su leve ausencia.

—Son cosas mías… —Summer rio.

—Eres muy joven para tener asuntos privados. Dime ¿Qué pasa?

—Es… es solo que… —el niño intentó articular las palabras justas, pero estas se agolparon en su garganta. Casi ahogantes. Comenzó a llorar.

Summer se arrodilló a su altura y lo consoló.

—Hey, tranquilo… No llores ¿sí?

—Me siento tan solo… —lloriqueó—. Perdí a tantas personas… qu-que me siento solo.

—Oh vamos Carl… tienes a tu madre, a tu padre… y pronto a un hermanito. No deberías sentirte así.

—Pero las pérdidas… siento que fueron por mi culpa.

— ¿Lo dices por esa niña? ¿Sophia? —Supuso—. No la conocí, jamás, pero sé que no tienes la culpa.

— ¿Y Dale? Eso si fue mi culpa. Mi estupidez y yo… Quise hacerme el héroe y actué como un cobarde… y… y por mi culpa… —lloró con más intensidad— está muerto.

—Carl, no te entiendo ¿Qué tienes que ver tú?

Carl se dispuso a explicarle lo sucedido. Summer comprendió y le aseguró que no era su culpa. Él era, y es, solo un niño y fue… normal que se asustara. También le propuso que sería mejor dejar esas lecciones para otro día. A lo que el menor contestó: — ¡No! Por eso quiero que me enseñes… no quiero ser un cobarde nunca más. No quiero que nadie muera por mi culpa… Summer, enséñame.

Summer se dio un respiro y comenzó. Primero la básico; como debía sostener el mango. Como debía desvainar la hoja. Cuáles eran los mecanismos, como por ejemplo la recarga de balas. El tipo de bala, también.

Al principio, Carl, perdía el equilibrio levemente por el peso del arma; él no creía que fuese tan complicado sostenerla. A Summer le gustaba que el chico fuese tan atento, ya que pensó que sería todo un tema enseñarle paso por paso.

Ese día, Carl aprendió a sostener el arma y a desvainar la hoja; también aprendió por donde se cargaba y cuáles eran las trabas para cambiar el tipo de hoja.

Dos horas pasaron, y Rick se acercó con una leve sonrisa hacia su hijo y Summer. Admiró unos momentos a su hijo quien se disponía a mostrarle como desfundaba el arma y apuntaba. Ahora la sostenía con más firmeza y direccionada.

—Muy bien, Carl, pero deja descansar a Summer. Has aprendido mucho por hoy.

— ¡Seguro! —el niño se lució guardando la hoja del sable y guardó el arma rápidamente en su funda roja. La tomó con ambas manos, rodeandola los brazos, y se lo entregó a la mujer—. Gracias, Sum. Eres genial

Summer sonrió algo agotada y dejó que el niño se fuera, entrando nuevamente al edificio.

—Gracias… por entregar tu tiempo para esto.

—No hay de que, Rick. Tu hijo es una lindura —el sheriff sonrió—. Por cierto ¿has visto a Daryl?

—No aun. Pero tengo que decirte… que creo que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.

— ¿Es por el Gobernador?

—Sí, no sabemos qué locura planea. Me han dicho que dispone de muchas armas… así que es probable que nos vayamos entre mañana y pasado.

—De acuerdo… si nos mantenemos unidos, iré a donde sea.

—El tema es que no hay donde trasportar a todos —dijo algo desilusionado. Summer chistó maldiciendo, pero ahora no quería preocuparse por eso.

—Lo hablaremos mañana ¿sí?

—Pero…

—Rick… estoy cansada —bostezó—. Mañana… —susurró comenzando a caminar.

—Por cierto, Hershel preguntó por tu dedo… le dije que estabas bien.

—Gracias…—agradeció sin alentar el paso.

Entró nuevamente, viendo como el grupo se mantenía junto a excepción de T-Dog y Glenn. Todos estaban algo preocupados, pero mantenían la convivencia. Summer pasó de ellos y subió escaleras arriba.

Subió dando zancadas y sin contar los escalones; automáticamente. Llegó con semblante de preocupación a la cumbre del edificio. Allí estaba la terraza, probablemente donde antes se encontraban los vigilantes de los presos.

El cielo estaba sonrosado por un sol que se ocultaba en la línea del horizonte que formaban los múltiples arboles. La vista era hermosa y también perfecta para vigilar. Analizó el paisaje y no vio nada fuera de lo normal; sin contar a los caminantes, claro está. Se apoyó en uno de los bordes que tenía respaldo, con un color gris sumamente monótono, y comenzó a recordar los viejos tiempos.

Recordó cuando se mudó a Atlanta, junto a sus tíos que la criaron la mitad de su vida. Cuando ella tenía diez años y Serah seis, su madre se había suicidado. Un momento de depresión para su familia y sobre todo para ella. A veces pensaba que, como Serah se imaginaba a ella como su madre, ella tampoco tenía un recuerdo fijo del rostro su padre. Este se había ido, valla a saber uno donde, cuando tenía cinco años… cuando Serah era un bebé. Las cosas no habían resultado muy bien… pero a veces era bueno recordar.

Tal vez Summer, desde que todo empezó, olvidó por completo su historia y a sus padres. Lo único que le había importado era Serah y únicamente Serah. Ella era su vida, lo único que le quedaba. Ahora, con este clima frio y esa puesta de sol rosada-anaranjada, podía permitirse recordar y pensar que: —porque no existimos sin los recuerdos—. Y era cierto… ahora sentía que su madre estaba más presente e, incluso, a su memoria llegó el recuerdo de una canción que siempre le tarareaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, y sin forzarse a evitarlo, tarareó esa misma canción. Cerró sus ojos mientras el viento rozaba su piel y hacia volar ese cabello tan largo que poseía. Lo único que no se dejaba llevar, era la gruesa trenza que siempre llevaba muy debajo de todo ese cabello. Su voz fue aumentando, sin vergüenza. No era la mejor cantante, pero le gustaba tanto esa canción…

—Hermoso—. escuchó tras de sí.

Volteó algo sorprendida, deteniendo el canto, y vio a Daryl detrás de sí. Le sonrió inocentemente.

Ahora dejó su rostro sorpresivo y lo cambió a uno triste. Daryl vio como los ojos, los dos colores diferentes, se cristalizaban. Iba a llorar. Y Daryl pensó, nuevamente, que era absurdo.

—Lo siento… —susurró.

Daryl se acercó aun más.

—No importa… Serah me contó.

Ella se volvió sobre sus pies, dándole la espalda.

—Ahora ella es la que me cuida.

—Deberías dejarla ir.

—Es extraño… La cuide toda mi vida, y ahora se entrega completamente a ese idiota… mientras que yo… —suspiró— yo dejo pasar las oportunidades —Summer volteó rápidamente—. A lo que quiero llegar es… —sonrió melancólicamente— que yo también te amo.

Finalmente, la mujer rompió a llorar mientras bajaba levemente la cabeza. Mechones de cabellos caían por su cara mientras ella se llevaba una mano en la boca y la otra al pecho mientras sollozaba. Daryl se acercó a ella lentamente, y al estar a solo centímetros…

—Summer —la llamó sosteniendo sus hombros.

La nombrada elevó la mirada hacia los ojos azulados de Daryl. Este le sonrió levemente, sin mostrar dientes. Luego la acercó a él mientras ella intentaba desatar el nudo sobre su garganta, y la besó lentamente. Ella abrió los ojos mientras miraba la cara de Daryl sobre su rostro, admirando completamente todo su ser. Se decidió por corresponderlo y se abrazó a él con fuerza mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Ahora la noche se hacía evidente. El sol había caído hace rato y Summer encontraba sentada en la terraza. Daryl estaba a su lado.

— ¿Y si un día nos atrapan…? ¿Y si muero? —se preguntó.

—Eres una mujer fuerte… además, no lo permitiría —dijo él.

—Algún día… alguno de los dos morirá —por alguna razón, se encontraba pesimista.

Daryl tomó entre sus manos los finos dedos de Summer. Acarició su palma y luego unió ambas manos.

—Estaré contigo.

— ¿Hasta el final?

—No, —negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza— hasta siempre —se levantó separando las manos y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras—. Nos están esperando.

Summer se levantó rápidamente y se acercó por detrás a Daryl. Antes de estar a su misma distancia, comenzó a reflexionar una disputa en su cabeza. Finalmente se decidió y, cuando se puso a su distancia, juntó su mano con la de él nuevamente. Daryl la miró con una sonrisa y continuó bajando la escalera.

Por la noche, Summer se encontró con Daryl, recordando ese día por la mañana en el bosque. Se dirigieron a uno de los pisos más vacios, donde Daryl la tumbó en la superficie más cómoda y, esa noche, ambos, volvieron a hacer el amor. Porque eso era para Summer, amor.

Daryl no iba a olvidar esa noche fácilmente… siempre recordaría las palabras ahogadas de Summer, quien le susurraba entre preguntas si todo eso era real, o si duraría. Era hiriente, si, pero no iba a olvidarlo y probablemente lo recordaría con felicidad.

Por la mañana, Beth acudió a ellos desesperada. Algo estaba sucediendo a fuera; algo venia. La rubia no interrumpió su intimidad pero les gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos se despertaran algo aturdidos. Summer se vistió rápidamente, tomando lo primero que encontró en su bolso. Un jean, botas negras y una blusa gris sin mangas y holgada. Daryl vistió también unos jeans y una de sus famosas camisas cuadrille. Se colocó rápidamente su campera con alas blancas cosidas y tomó su pistola y ballesta. Summer le siguió mientras colocaba las hebillas de su funda donde guardaba el sable.

Bajaron a la planta baja, donde solo estaban las mujeres a excepción de Andrea y Michonne. Carl también estaba ahí, sujetado por los brazos de su madre. Summer acudió a Lori.

— ¿Qué sucede? —jadeó.

—Nos están atacando.

— ¿El Gobernador? —Lori asintió asustada.

Summer sacó una pistola de una de sus fundas y se la entregó a la mujer.

—Ten cuidado ¿sí?

La azabache siguió a Daryl quien salió presurosamente hacia a fuera, viendo lo que sucedía. Todos estaban en posición de atacar mientras a lo lejos se divisaban al grupo de Philip y una horda de caminantes acercarse.

—Dios… no.

— ¡Summer aléjate! —le gritó Daryl.

—Olvida que hare eso —la mujer se acercó hasta la rubia, Andrea, y se puso junto a ella—. ¿Estás lista?

—Claro que lo estoy… estos hijos de puta no se saldrán con la suya.

Rick y Glenn se posicionaron a cada lado de la entrada, cubriendo sus cuerpos con el paredón de cada lado. Summer subió a la muralla, donde se encontró con su cuñado quien tenía colgando en el cuello los binoculares. Michonne se acercó a Rick y le propuso: —Primero acabemos con esos malditos armados, luego nos encargamos de esos putos caminantes.

Rick elevó la cabeza en busca de alguien que le estuviese mirando en ese momento. Vio a Axel y le hizo una seña para llamar su atención. El hombre se acercó un poco más al borde de lo alto del mural.

—Maten a los hombres del Gobernador —ordenó—. ¡Utilicen los rifles!

Axel obedeció y le indicó a Summer lo que tenía que hacer. La mujer decidió dejar ese trabajo para Andrea, la mejor francotiradora que poseía el grupo, y bajó para encontrarse con Michonne y Daryl. El resto de los prisioneros colaboraron con Rick y algunos se posicionaron como francotiradores.

La guerrilla comenzó sin tregua alguna. Los hombres de Philip comenzaron a disparar descontroladamente, mientras liberaban a la horda de caminantes que habían resguardado por tanto tiempo.

Summer puso su arma en modo de fuego y comenzó a apuntar a las cabezas de los caminantes que se agolpaban en la reja. Los francotiradores afinaron su puntería, mientras se resguardaban de los constantes tiros del enemigo, y bajaron a tres del grupo de Philip. Solo quedaban cinco hombres más y el Gobernador mismo, que no había aparecido hasta ahora.

La cerca se balanceaba por el constante agolpamiento de los caminantes sobre ella. Michonne, quien se encargaba de solo cortar cabezas, aun no hacía nada más que pasar las armas a quien las necesitase y estuvieran a su alcance. La cerca comenzó a hacer un movimiento más súbito y dio la impresión, para los que estaba detrás de ella, Rick, Glenn, Summer y Michonne, de que pronto se vendría abajo. Decidieron tomar distancia, simplemente por precaución, y se resguardaron con los primero que veían.

Al poco tiempo la uníca barrera que separaba a los caminantes del grupo, cesó.

— ¡Maldición! —el sheriff se volvió hacia Glenn y Michonne—. No dejen que los caminantes continúen. ¡Cuidado con los disparos! —advirtió.

Glenn comenzó a disparar sin parar, con una puntería sumamente rápida y acertada. Michonne salió de su escondite y se dispuso, solamente, a deshacer cabezas.

Andrea se encontraba en lo alto del muro, mientras intentaba acabar lo más rápido posible con sus enemigos. Pero alguien atacó a su flanco izquierdo; su pierna. Cayó mientras soltaba inútilmente el rifle y este se disparaba hacia la nada. Andrea quedó en el suelo mientras Axel dejaba su lugar para socorrerla. Miró hacia abajo, donde Summer se encontraba y le gritó que Andrea se encontraba herida.

Summer corrió hacia adentro y llamó a Hershel y a la nueva, Alice. La mujer se ofreció en salir solamente ella, Hershel era simplemente un viejo y no valía la pena arriesgarlo.

— ¿Summer qué está pasando ahí afuera? —interrogó Carl mientras Alice se iba en busca de Andrea.

Summer sostuvo a Carl y lo empujó hacia atrás, hacia su madre.

— ¡Quédate con ella, Carl! ¡No te mueva de aquí! —le gritó desesperada. Carl obedeció intimidado.

La mestiza volvió a salir y se encontró con Michonne matando a un par de caminantes. Desfundó su sable y sacó la hoja. Se acercó a unos cuantos caminantes, corriendo, y se dispuso a cortarles la cabeza. No serviría mucho, ya que aun seguirían vivos, pero para entonces no tendrían el resto del cuerpo para atacar.

Summer se abrió paso entre todos, mientras disparaba y amputaba cabezas. De momento a otro, un caminante se abalanzó hacia ella haciendo que su arma cayese al suelo.

El cadáver comenzó a acercarse hasta la carne de su cuello mientras Summer ignoraba que otros zombis pasaban por al lado sin percatarse de su presencia, ya que estaba siendo resguardada por el aroma putrefacto de la descomposición. El zombie acercó su cabeza y Summer sintió una punzada en su brazo izquierdo. La mujer presionó los brazos del caminante, hundiendo sus uñas en su piel oscura, y aumentó la fuerza para deshacerse de él. Parecía imposible, parecía que ya no lo lograría, pero la cabeza del caminante fue despojada por su propio sable. Vio a Carl con el rostro levemente ensangrentado mientras sostenía el arma con firmeza, como le había enseñado. Los ojos de Summer resaltaban de la impresión.

Se incorporó rápidamente y abrazó a Carl como si fuese su madre.

—Jesús… me has salvado, Carl —le dijo sin aliento. Carl dejó caer el arma y Summer la atajó rápidamente mientras apartaba al niño —. Vámonos, tienes que estar con tu madre —dispuesta a llevarlo de vuelta, tomó su pequeña mano y empezaron a correr esquivando a los zombies.

Carl, por la poca resistencia, corría casi siendo arrastrado y exponiendo su cuerpo más a los caminantes. La mayor volvió la mirada hacia él, mientras corría, y vio a un caminante que perseguía al niño y estaba a punto de abalanzársele. Atrajo con fuerza hacia ella a Carl, dando una media vuelta y poniéndolo detrás de su espalda.

— ¡Ya! Déjennos en paz —elevó su pierna para golpear la cabeza del zombi. Este cayó hacia atrás sin conciencia de cuando Summer clavó el sable en su cabeza.

Antes de entrar, Summer abrazó, nuevamente, a Carl y volvió a agradecerle. Luego le obligó a entrar y se dispuso a volver. Rompió un pedazo de tela de su remera gris y lo ató fuertemente a su brazo. Seguido, corrió hacia donde Rick se cubría de los disparos. Al parecer, no había visto el acto de heroísmo y sumamente arriesgado de su hijos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al verla llegar. Summer asintió.

Michonne también los alcanzó, sana y salva.

—Ya no hay más caminantes, estamos despejados.

—Andrea estará bien, Alice la está curando —informó Daryl, llegando. La mestiza volteó y lo abrazó al ver que se encontraba bien.

Alice intentó ayudar a levantarse a Andrea. Pasó los brazos de la rubia por su cuello y la sostuvo de la espalda con la ignorancia de que, los pocos hombres que quedaban del Gobernador, le estaban apuntando codiciosamente. Los hombres no dudaron, y dispararon sin consideración, mutilando a la enfermera. La mujer cayó de lado, llevándose consigo a Andrea quien reposó en el suelo mientras intentaba despertarla. Era inútil, Alice estaba muerta. Andrea no tuvo más opción que arrastrarse por el suelo hasta que Axel acudió a ella y la ayudó, pero con discreción.

Solo restaban dos hombres del bando enemigo. Los francotiradores habían cesado, y la única opción eran Rick, Glenn, Michonne, Daryl y Summer. Philip, aun no aparecía.

—Me encargaré de ellos —Summer ofreció mientras preparaba su arma. Michonne la miró incrédula —. Solo necesito una distracción —volvió la vista hacia los dos hombres, ocultos detrás de los autos en los cuales habían llegado.

—Lo haré yo —intervino Glenn —Soy perfecto.

—Bien, ve por el auto con menos combustible —ordenó Rick. Glenn salió disparado mientras Michonne y Rick volvían a sus pociones de defensa.

Los dos hombres no atacaban, tenían la duda de una mortífera emboscada. Sin embargo, no perdían de vista al perímetro que sus vistas alcanzaban.

—Pueden matarte —Daryl intentó justificar el por qué no quería que se arriesgase.

—Estaré bien. Si todo funciona con Glenn, los mataré antes de que me toquen.

—No confió en el asiático –atacó. Summer sonrió.

—Pues confía ahora. Yo lo hago —Recargó su arma sobre su hombro —No fallaremos.

El ruido de los frenos resonó por todo el lugar. Los dos hombres dejaron al descubierto sus cabezas para mirar lo que sucedía. Vieron a un auto color gris acercarse hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

Fue la señal perfecta para Summer, quien salió corriendo tras el auto. Los dos hombres comenzaron a disparar mientras que Glenn intentaba resguardarse tras el volante de los pequeños vidrios que caían cerca de su rostro. Condujo lo suficientemente recto para impactar contra los autos que protegían a los dos hombres. La bolsa de aire salió rápidamente, controlando el golpe de Glenn, quien sobrevivió sin problemas. Era obvio que el movimiento haría caer hacia el suelo a los dos hombres.

Summer frenó antes de que el impacto se realizara, y deslizó su arma por sus manos para destrabar el filo del sable. Desajuntando bien el arma, la dividió en dos, convirtiéndola en un arma más grande y doble. Ahora tenía un sable en cada mano.

Una vez realizado el perfecto choque, saltó hacia el baúl del auto y caminó por el techo de este mientras Glenn salía de él. Saltó nuevamente, cayendo sobre el vidrio del primer auto chocado, y vio a los hombres tendidos en el suelo mientras se cubrían los rostros ensangrentados por las cortadas de los vidrios.

Summer dio una vuelta entera a ambos sables entre sus manos y volvió a brincar hacia el suelo. Los hombres se percataron de esto y la miraron asustados.

—Lo siento tanto, chicos. Ustedes se lo buscaron —cada sable encontró su lugar perfecto en el cráneo de cada hombre. Era la primera vez que lo hacía con una persona viva… y no estaba tan mal.

Summer hizo una mueca apretando sus labios, mientras hundía aun más los sables —al punto de rozar el suelo— y luego los extrajo haciendo que la sangre salieran a la superficie con ellos.

Ahora solo faltaba uno, y ese uno aun no había llegado a la fiesta. Probablemente porque traería una sorpresa con él. Y ahora que Summer lo pensaba mejor, Merle no se encontraba entre ellos. Guardó sus armas, mirando a su alrededor; Glenn se encontraba prácticamente a su lado, solo los separaban uno de los automóviles. También había unos cuantos caminantes, pero no eran peligrosos. Summer se volvió hacia Glenn.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al notar el rostro preocupado del joven.

—Si… pero… los mataste —aclaró su punto de preocupación señalando los cuerpos.

Summer no supo que decir con exactitud. Debía decir: — ¿acaso ese no era el plan?— o —No estuvo tan mal ¿o sí?—. Pero sea lo que hubiese dicho, cualquiera, se sentiría mal. Había matado a dos personas y por más que fuesen las más desagradables del mundo, seguían siendo personas; con alma y escancia. La mujer abrió la boca pero no llegó a pronunciar las palabras. El sheriff interrumpió corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Le han visto! ¡El Gobernador se acerca con un tanque! —advirtió—. ¡Muévanse! ¡Volvamos antes de que sea tarde!

Glenn hizo a un lado su preocupación, o mejor dicho horror, y corrió hacia dentro junto a los demás. Antes de que el Gobernador hiciera presencia, levantaron entre todos, nuevamente, la enorme cerca. En ese momento, Michonne llevó la mirada, por pura casualidad, al brazo izquierdo de la mestiza.

—Te han mordido… —susurró con sorpresa en el oído de Summer.

La mujer volteó aterrada y con la mirada rogante.

—No es lo que crees… —contestó en voz baja.

**Continuara…**

**La verdad es que nunca dejé en paz a la pobre se Summer. Me gusta someter a mis personajes a constantes problemas, heridas, etc. **

**Bueno, como siempre ¡Se agradecen los reviews!**


	18. Lágrimas de Summer

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenece.**

**Capitulo XVIII: Lágrimas de Summer. **

Sus jeans estaban rotos y rasgados, demostrando la piel de las rodillas raspadas con leves gotas de sangre. Su espalda se encontraba apoyada en el tronco de un árbol que se extendía por arriba de su cuerpo. Imponente. Sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos, hacía un rápido recorrido por su cara —lo cual le causaba una leve picazón— y acababan la trayectoria en su vientre contraído por la posición. Sostenía sus piernas con sus brazos, blancos y delgados, y la cara la mantenía oculta. Odiaba llorar; odiaba que la misma naturaleza la viera llorar.

El nudo se formaba desde su pecho y continuaba hasta su garganta. Quería escupir, vomitar, gritar, lo que fuere. Pero no tenía que llamar la atención de nadie, no ahora. Probablemente la estarían buscando… probablemente no. ¿Qué sentido tendría ir a buscarla si pronto seria una de _esas cosas_? Quizá por simple compromiso, ahora, la estén buscando.

Recompuso levemente la respiración e hizo un alto al llanto. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos rojizos y no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque pronto moriría, quería sentirse protegida por momentos, pero el bosque no era un lugar muy seguro. Por eso, de vez en cuando, echaba un leve vistazo a lo que la rodeaba. Su bolso azul, repleto de armas, yacía en el suelo, no muy lejos de ella. A veces lo miraba. La pistola estaba ahí, preparada para hacer las cosas más sencillas. Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, a ella le gustaban los retos.

Pasó sus dedos por la herida de su brazo izquierdo, y sintió una leve punzada ardiente. Dejó de tocarla y se maldijo continuamente. Volvió a repasar los sucesos poco a poco, con las lágrimas que continuaban, y recordó.

**Flash Back. **

El Gobernador había llegado. Estaba acercándose sin dudar ni por un momento. Iba a derribar todo lo que estuviera a su paso y alcance. Fue por esto que Summer se dirigió a Michonne, rogante.

—Por favor, no les digas… ¡por favor! —dos, o quizá, tres lagrima salieron de sus ojos.

Michonne la miró con pena. No quería aceptarlo y esperaba otro tipo de respuesta… algo como — ¡Solo me caí, no es nada!—. Asintió y la tomó de la mano.

El grupo se adentró a las instalaciones para precaver a los demás. La alteración formó un terrible caos, con todos desesperados por salir, por hacer algo, por vivir. Un tanque de guerra era muy difícil de vencer. No tenían las armas suficientes… ¿Qué debían hacer? Rick ordenó a todos que se ocultasen cuanto antes, que recojan muchísimas provisiones por las dudas y que se queden en el suelo de uno de los pisos. Todos obedecieron rápidamente. Mientras, el Gobernador hacia de las suyas a fuera.

Philip salió del tanque, mostrando su nueva apariencia en la que le faltaba un brazo, claro está, y ahora en su ojo llevaba un parche negro que cubría el hueco vacío. Tenía puesta una especie de armadura negra y sostenía un megáfono. Comenzó a hablar.

Por la prisión resonó la voz del hombre que pedía que entregasen todas sus armas y dejaran todo el lugar. Si fuera tan fácil fiarse de ese hombre, probablemente lo habrían hecho. Andrea no soportó la idea de ese tipo asechándolos desde afuera, así que salió cojeando mientras Rick le gritaba que parase.

La rubia subió a toda prisa, como se lo permitía su pierna, a una de las torres de vigilia. Cuando llegó, se ocultó perfectamente cubriéndose entre los barrotes. El Gobernador se cansó de esperar una respuesta, por lo cual ordenó a los pocos hombres que quedaban con él que comenzaran a disparar.

Andrea, desde donde encontraba, también atacó, bajando a unos cuantos de los hombres. Philip se percató de esto y mandó a disparar hacia ella. Fue algo difícil para Andrea, pues ahora todos los disparos se dirigían únicamente hacia ella, a tal punto que uno rozó su ojo izquierdo. Andrea cayó hacia atrás seminconsciente mientras los demás la tomaban como muerta.

Los disparos cesaron, incluso los del bando contrario. Rick salió hacia afuera y divisó que una nueva horda se acercaba y que eso era lo que mantenía ocupado a los hombres del Gobernador. Decidió mandar a Glenn a la otra torre y salió hacia fuera mientras usaba un rifle para atacar nuevamente.

Philip se volvió hacia la prisión tras escuchar los nuevos disparos y bajó del tanque, dejándolo a cargo a uno de sus compañeros. Le ordenó que simplemente se acercase, sólo para imponer miedo ya que apenas sabían conducirlo. Rick, Summer y Michonne se alteraron ante esto, pero percibieron fácilmente el engaño al notar que el tanque era conducido con dificultad y ni siquiera se animaba a disparar. Rick comprendió.

Apresuró el paso hasta la torre donde Glenn se encontraba y comenzó a gritarle. Glenn apenas podía escucharlo a causa de tanto alboroto.

— ¿¡Qué dices!

— ¡No saben usar el tanque! ¡Dispárales! —insistió.

El coreano comprendió rápidamente, con una cara ilusionada de poder entender mejor las cosas, y se puso en posición para comenzar a disparar. El problema era que, Glenn, no tenía tan buena puntería y, hasta ahora, le había errado a todos los disparos.

Se estaba poniendo nervioso y los errores se hacían más notorios. Comenzó a respirar calmada y pausadamente, llevó su vista al lente del rifle y visualizó a uno de los tipos. Cuando apretó el gatillo, el hombre que tenia entre ojos cesó cayendo hacia atrás. Glenn festejó con alegría su gran logro y entonces continuó con el siguiente. Al otro también lo tenía bien visto, pero antes de que presionara el gatillo, ya había caído. Miró hacia la otra torre y vio que era Andrea quien estaba disparando y le llevaba ventaja. Se desilusionó.

El Gobernador se quedaba sin hombres, y al parecer el grupo del sheriff ya tenía en cuenta su falta de capacidad para conducir o disparar un tanque. Llamó de nuevo a todos y los hizo regresar hacia Woodbury.

Habían ganado esta ronda. El crédito era, especialmente, para Glenn por su entusiasmo y decisión de arriesgarse, y para Andrea, la mejor francotiradora que aun está en pie, literalmente, sin importar las heridas en su pierna. Los dos bajaron rápidamente, Andrea con ayuda de Axel quien se la entregó cuidadosamente a Hershel para que la sanara. Ahora Hershel era el único, nuevamente, que podía hacer ese trabajo.

Summer se recargó en una de las paredes, cansada de tanto barullo y movimiento. Michonne se acercó a ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy… —afirmó rezongando.

—No diré nada, si es lo que quieres.

—No voy a mentirles… Ellos me han salvado muchas veces, no puedo traicionarlos así. Se los diré… y me iré lejos —Michonne no quería comprenderlo.

— ¿Y que harás con tu hermana? ¿Con Daryl? ¿Qué les dirás? ¡Todos te estiman muchísimo!

—No me lo hagas más difícil… —sollozó.

—Summer ¿estás bien? —hizo presencia, Daryl.

Summer alcanzó a verlo de reojo, luego volteó completamente con el rostro embalsamado y lo abrazó con fervor mientras repetía continuamente las palabras: —voy a morir.

Era extraño. Tal vez el grupo tampoco quería creerlo. Ya había sucedido en otras ocasiones, pero como esas veces que sucedían, esta dolía. No sabían que pensar exactamente, o estar preocupados por el Gobernador y su probable regreso, o Summer y su infección en el brazo.

Daryl lo supo inmediatamente tras escuchar esas tres palabras, fue obvio para él, pero no quería que fuera real. Por primera vez en su vida había sido feliz; y es que el apocalipsis había comenzado mucho antes para él. Pero Summer le hacía sentir feliz, lleno, de mil formas diferentes. Y ahora, ella probablemente moriría. El grupo se había calmado por momentos para discutir el tema de Summer, sin embargo él no quería acotar ni escuchar nada. Sólo estar con ella.

—Te… —pronunció frente a ella— te prometí que estaría siempre contigo —Summer llevó la vista hacia él.

—Sabias que algún día sucedería… Sabias que podría haberte pasado a ti o, en este caso, a mí.

—No quiero que te maten, ni que mueras.

—Pero es inevitable —le cortó secamente. Su mirada era normal y en su cara no había cambios notorios provocados por la infección—. Lo siento Daryl —el hombre golpeó con fuerza la pared. Estaba furioso y triste mientras la cólera aumentaba dentro de él—. Sera mejor que me valla… —intentó explicar, de no ser por su hermana.

— ¡Summer, no! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué! —gritaba llorando. La mayor la recibió entre sus brazos mientras Fenrir se acercaba preocupado por detrás—. ¡No quiero que me dejes! ¡No voy a permitirlo! —lloró en su pecho. Summer la acarició levemente.

—Lo lamento…

— ¡No digas que lo sientes! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Te estás vengando? ¿¡Es por lo de Atlanta!

— ¿Qué? —la separó de su cuerpo para mirar su rostro—. Claro que no. Jamás te haría algo así… Yo no podría abandonarte jamás.

— ¡Pero lo estás haciendo! ¡Y me duele, Summer!

—Serah… no sé qué decirte.

— ¡Dime que no te irás! ¡Que te quedaras conmigo! —Daryl miró por momentos el rostro desconsolado de Serah, se parecía bastante a su hermana, aun más cuando lloraba. Quiso evitarlo y comenzó a alejarse de la situación entre las dos hermanas—. Summer…

—Serah, te lo dije en algún momento… no estamos de vacaciones ni de fiesta, estamos en un apocalipsis. Estas cosas son inevitables —pasó su mano separando su cabello del sudor de su cara—. Me iré, y no quiero que te sientas culpable.

**Fin de Flashback. **

Sacudió un poco sus jeans mientras revisaba su armamento. Aun no se sentía débil ni enferma, por lo que pensó que probablemente fuera el comienzo normal de la infección. Admiró despistadamente las marcas de las suelas de sus botas que trazaban una línea entre ella y la prisión. Recordó cuando Daryl le había contado lo buen rastreador que era —y cuando ella le había dicho que era como un perro—, fue entonces que decidió continuar en movimiento mientras intentaba borrar sus pasos. Se adentró aun más al bosque, mientras las ramas raspaban sus rodillas y golpeaban su herida, y comenzó a rozar sus manos con las ramas para poder jugar con ellas y sentirlas.

Por un momento sintió unos rápidos pasos que resonaban alrededor suyo. Vigiló con atención absolutamente todo, y divisó un cuerpo erguido que se ocultaba tras las hierbas. Sacó un cuchillo de caza de una funda negra que traía enganchada en el hombro, y se acercó con lentitud.

Al estar a pocos metros, comprendió que no era un caminante, ni tampoco algún compañero suyo. Probablemente un ayudante del Gobernador, lo cual significaba que no se encontraban lejos de la prisión. No dudó en asesinar al tipo, pues ya lo había hecho en otra ocasión, y a pesar de que luego se sentiría mal, prefería resguardar a su grupo y luego morir, antes que no haber hecho nada. Desencajó el cuchillo del cráneo del hombre y lo limpió sin mirar hacia atrás, pero cuando quiso volver la vista, fue golpeada fuertemente con el mango de una escopeta. Quedó inconsciente.

El dolor de cabeza era inevitable para cuando despertó. Lo primero que vio, fue el rostro de Philip, con ese solo ojo azul, movedizo, que la miraba.

—Así que te gusta matar a mis hombres ¿ah? —Summer tragó duro mientras pasaba su mano por su cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres una aspirina?

— ¿Qué diablos quieres? —susurró con el sonido aturdidor de su cabeza que se metía muy en el fondo de sus oídos—. ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está Daryl?

— ¿Daryl? —preguntó—. ¡Ah, sí! ¿El hermano del difunto Merle?

La mujer elevó la cabeza impresionada. Su cuello hizo un crujido algo duro, probablemente por contracturas.

— ¿Difunto?

—Sí, ese maldito no me servía de nada. Además, por él ustedes se me escaparon.

—De todas formas hubiéramos logrado escapar, con o sin él.

—Si eso crees, intenta escapar ahora. Él murió, así que lúcete —Ella acarició frustrada su sien derecha, donde había sido golpeada, y llevó la mirada al resto del grupo, quienes se encontraban apuntando sus armas hacia ella. Exhaló con desgano y miró mal al Gobernador—. ¿Cómo quieres que te mate? —cuestionó.

—Lo siento, pero no te daré la oportunidad —atacó.

—Estás rodeada, no te atreverías a hacerme algo.

—Eso crees tú, pero cuando bajes la guardia…

El hombre la acalló golpeando su rostro fuertemente, haciendo que la cabeza de Summer volteara inevitablemente.

—Te conviene tenerme respeto. Y ¿sabes qué? ¡Estas de suerte! No voy a matarte —admitió.

— ¿Vas a violarme? ¿Cómo con Michonne? —Philip sonrió de lado.

—Lo deseo, claro que sí, pero por ahora… —una mueca de odio apareció en el rostro de la mestiza. Seguido, escupió en la cara del hombre, con rabia.

El Gobernador no se inmutó. Simplemente se secó la saliva que caía por su mejilla y volteó, dando una leve seña a sus compañeros.

No le hicieron absolutamente nada. Solo la despojaron de sus armas y ataron sus manos con una soga sumamente picante. La sentaron en uno de los troncos mientras esperaban, pacientemente, a que alguien viniera por ella. Si no aparecían en una hora, irían ellos mismos con la mujer para hacer un trato y, obviamente, al final, matarlos a todos. Era simple, sucio y fácil.

Incontrolablemente, un ataque de sueño resurgió en Summer. No podía evitarlo, sus parpados caían inertes y su vista se difuminaba levemente. La luz del sol parecía tener brillos más largos cuando sus ojos caían, y finalmente su cabeza cayó hacia abajo.

Uno de los hombres advirtió esto, y Philip se acercó a la mujer dormida. La revisó con más determinación y vio su herida en el brazo. Ordenó que quitaran el pedazo de tela y se hizo evidente la mordedura. Era seguro, era una mordida.

—Maldita hija de puta… —murmuró con enojo—. La muy perra no nos dijo que estaba infectada… Para cuando muera es inevitable que nos ataque.

— ¿La matamos? —preguntó uno de ellos. Philip asintió.

Cuando el hombre se acercó a la mujer con un cuchillo, dos de sus compañeros habían caído. Uno tenía una katana incrustada en el estomago, mientras el otro hombre, más robusto, tenía una flecha que atravesaba su cabeza. El hombre que se disponía a matar a la mujer, miró hacia atrás por el leve alboroto y Summer levantó la cabeza demostrando su buena actuación. Aprovechó el momento y le garantizó una buena patada en la cabeza al hombre.

El Gobernador volteó escandalosamente y se dispuso a disparar al hombre de la ballesta. Pero Summer dejó caer las sogas, que había cortado con discreción momentos atrás, y tomó con más astucia la pistola del hombre que acababa de golpear. Sin pensarlo ni un momento, apuntó a la cabeza de Philip y se deshizo de él. El humo del arma voló al son del viento y Summer la bajó.

—Ya no nos harás más daño, maldito —demasiado simple, si, pero ahora el que tanto daño había causado, estaba muerto. Michonne se deshizo fácilmente de los hombres que quedaban y Summer se acercó al cuerpo de Philip—. No despertará, le he dado en la cabeza.

Michonne se acercó hacia ella y abrazó levemente sus hombros.

—Tienes que volver con nosotros —Summer fijó la vista en Daryl, quien la miraba enojado, y pasó de ellos, volviendo a la prisión.

No dijo ni una palabra en el camino, mientras Daryl y Michonne cuidaban su retaguardia. Al llegar, Summer pasó de todos y subió escaleras arriba. El sheriff comenzó a indagar de lo sucedido, y Michonne se dispuso a explicarle que ya no tendrían más problemas con el Gobernador, lo cual alegró al grupo, pero el tema de Summer no los alentaba a festejar. Al menos la preocupación de ser atacados, se había ido.

Daryl no dio explicación e, imitando a la azabache, subió las escaleras. Probablemente porque sabía donde se encontraría. Llegó a la terraza con un paso desganado y vio a Summer con el rostro tenso, mirando, como la noche anterior, al horizonte.

—Sé que estas ahí —comentó.

—Nos dejaste a todos muy preocupados. No tenías por qué irte de esa manera.

—Si tenía un por qué…

—Si hubieras visto a tu hermana... —la cortó.

—Eso es lo de menos. Ella ahora tiene a Fenrir.

— ¿Crees que no se preocupa por ti?

—No dije eso… simplemente ya no me necesita. Nadie me necesita ahora… seré un asqueroso monstruo —Daryl bajó la mirada ante la idea de Summer convertida.

—No recuerdo cuando te hallas vuelto tan pesimista —ella suspiró con ironía.

—Este mundo te hace así. Pesimista, triste y, en casos como el Gobernador, un desquiciado asesino. Y no lo culpo… así sucedió con Shane.

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda dices! ¡Tú no eres como ellos!

—Hoy he matado a cuatro personas… —confesó.

— ¿Crees que no lo se? ¡Todos lo sabemos!

—Ese es el punto. A nadie le interesó, pero cuando vi el rostro de Glenn… me miró como si fuera un caminante, Daryl —lloró.

Daryl comprendió a lo que quería llegar. No la juzgaba por sentirse así. El hecho de matar a un hombre puede ser una gran carga para una persona, y más aun para una persona como Summer. No podía tranquilizarla con palabras de consuelo que, probablemente, serian mentiras. No podía decir —No te culpes, eran personas malas—, porque él no era quien para considerar a otra persona como malvada.

Se acercó a la mujer por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura, rozando su delgado vientre mientras jugaba con el hundimiento de su ombligo.

—Es la supervivencia del más apto. Te encontraras con cosas peores.

—No, no lo hare. Estaré muerta para entonces —aclaró. Por un momento, Daryl se había olvidado de su infección, pero esas palabras le bajaron el ánimo de nuevo.

— ¿Puedo ver?

—Claro —Daryl desató la tela y observó con determinación la herida.

—No parece tan grande… apenas parece una mordida —Summer se sorprendió y miró también la herida, descubriendo que ahora estaba un poco más pequeña que antes.

—Es raro, antes era más grande.

Esa noche el grupo durmió en paz. Era la primera vez que lo hacían desde su llegada. Summer quería dormir sola y encerrada en un cuarto, pero Daryl había insistido en quedarse con ella.

Para ella hubiera sido mejor irse, no quería causar otro problema. Habían progresado, y ya no había personas que buscasen quitarle lo que habían conseguido con tanto esfuerzo. Pero nadie quiso que ella se fuera, aunque se volviera un zombi, no la abandonarían.

Cuando Summer se dispuso a dormir, Daryl quiso que lo hiciera en su pecho, pero la mujer se rehusó completamente. No quería imaginarse a sí misma mordiendo a Daryl, pero no sería fácil deshacerse de él. No después de lo que le había prometido.

—Daryl, mantén la distancia… —susurró agitadamente mientras él la seducía con su sugestiva cercanía. Rozó sutilmente su entrepierna, provocando un gemido en ella—. No seas idiota… —murmuró.

—Al menos dame un beso… —rogó mientras le acariciaba el cuello con su nariz.

—Claro que no ¿y si te contagio por la saliva?

—Es absurdo… —protestó juntando ambas frentes.

—Vamos, Daryl… ve a dormir.

—No puedo, tengo a una infectada en frente mío —siguió con las caricias por su cuerpo. Aunque el momento era triste, él quería aprovechar todo tiempo posible.

Ella no se disgustó con el comentario, al contrario, era la pura verdad y, además, soltó una carcajada. Paró el pequeño juego de manos y sostuvo el rostro de Daryl entre sus manos.

—Lo digo en serio… Quédate en un rincón, y para más seguridad, no te duermas.

—Necesito algo para no dormirme… —insistió.

Ella sonrió por la poca rendición que poseía el hombre. También entristeció por pensar en que jamás podría disfrutar de su compañía. Pero la sonrisa tapó esa preocupación.

—Solo por un momento —aceptó sus besos con alegría, mientras él intentaba mostrarle todo el amor que llevaba dentro. Luego de eso, Summer lo separó de ella—. Quiero que sepas que te amo.

—Yo también te amo —besó su mejilla—. Quisiera hacerlo contigo… aunque fuera por última vez.

Ella sonrió algo sonrojada por la confesión, pero continuó besándolo como si nada. La noche la pasaron en vela y, al día, siguiente, se dispusieron a salir. El plan no era encerrar a Summer hasta su _metamorfosis_, pero aun no había sufrido ningún cambio y tenía su derecho en relacionarse con los demás.

Hershel se dispuso a revisarla repetidas veces, pero no veía cambio alguno. La fiebre no aparecía, su piel no palidecía y lo más extraño, su herida se cicatrizaba.

_Hace cinco años las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes, quizá no hayamos logrado nuestro objetivo, quizá hubiéramos muerto nosotros, y ellos sobrevivido. Tal vez él no hubiese muerto, porque en un principio, hace cinco malditos años, debía morir yo. _

**Continuara…**

**Quiero agradecer a los que dejan su review, tan amablemente, y a los que añaden a favoritos esta historia (que me fijé y eran bastantes). Como siempre agradezco a los que dejan reviews, creo que no es justo que no le agradezca a los que simplemente siguen la historia y dejan algún rastro agregando a favoritos. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me hace muy feliz que lo disfruten, y espero que les siga gustando. **


	19. Un buen plan para una supervivencia

**N/A:**** Este capítulo es como yo suelo decirle: de pie, para dar pie a otras cosas que sucederán más adelante. Para no robarles más tiempo, al final puse mis razones para ausentarme. Espero disfruten el capítulo. **

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenece. **

**Capítulo XIX: Un buen plan para una buena supervivencia. **

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —la preocupación de Lori era notoria, pero no porque Summer estuviera enferma, sino porque no lo estaba.

—Perfectamente… —aclaró desconcertada.

—No me malinterpretes, pero esto es muy raro. Hace dos días que estas infectada y no tienes ningún síntoma. Incluso pareces tener un mejor estado que hace una semana.

—Lori ¿puedes ir a ver a Carl? —interrumpió Rick junto a Daryl y Hershel.

El hombre más viejo se dispuso a mirar de nuevo la herida, notando que esta estaba el doble de pequeña que hace dos días.

—Quizá en cuatro días esté completamente cerrada. Los tejidos de la carne crecen rápidamente y la piel muerta se cae sola mientras abre paso a los nuevos tejidos. —analizó el veterinario.

—Así como lo dices suena asqueroso —rio la mujer—. ¿Qué diablos me pasa?

—No sabría decírtelo con certeza. ¿Estás segura de que te mordieron?

—Claro que sí. Si no fuese por Carl, me hubiera devorado —Rick sonrió orgulloso de su hijo—. Pero, independientemente de eso, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no me muero?

—Quizá… —Hershel se atrevió a pensar—. Si estés infectada, pero algo en tu cuerpo está aguantando el virus nocivo de la enfermedad.

— ¿Algo como qué, Doc? —cuestionó Daryl.

—No lo sé ¿glóbulos blancos? ¿Anticuerpos?

—Ósea que si eso es cierto, la sangre, ADN, o lo que fuere… ¿podría ser la cura? —la mestiza se sobresaltó con la palabra. Sonaba como una locura, pero una locura era que los muertos caminasen.

—Paremos el carro, sheriff, ni que fuera para tanto —le detuvo.

— ¿Y si es para tanto? —se defendió—. Has sobrevivido dos días con la infección y ni siquiera has enfermado. Solo piénsalo. Si hubiera una oportunidad así, yo no la desperdiciaría.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Solo pasaron dos días —la mujer sostuvo su posición—. No quiero bajarte de la nueve, Rick, pero quizá en uno o dos días enferme gravemente y ¡Pum! —hizo énfasis— muera.

Rick se resignó por momentos y suspiró con una mano en la cadera izquierda. Con la otra mano la señalo, sutilmente, amenazante.

—Te daré dos días. No te lo tomes a mal, pero si no mueres en dos días… haremos algo —Summer sonrió. Se lavó las manos, figurativamente, y las mostró alzándolas.

— ¡Como digas, sheriff, querido!

Daryl enfureció levemente al notar la supuesta apuesta. No veía gracioso que Summer jugase así con su vida y que buscara salirse con la suya luego de su muerte. La reprendió brevemente, recordándole la suerte que tenía y demostrando lo feliz que se sentía de que aun estuviera viva, con una leve esperanza de que perdure.

Salieron de la habitación donde habían tenido la charla. Hershel se dispuso a atender a su hija Beth —ya que Maggie estaba muy ocupada con Glenn— mientras miraba con curiosidad a Summer. Se torturó pensando en lo estúpido que había sido por no haber seguido medicinas más exactas y científicas. No había materiales que fueran la gran cosa en la prisión, pero hubieran podido lograr algo con una par de jeringas y microscopios.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Sum? —preguntó Carl mientras dejaba un mazo de cartas que estaba dispuesto a repartir junto a Serah.

—Me siento bien, campeón. Todo gracias a ti.

— ¿Vivirás? Mi papa dice que si sigues así, vivirás para siempre —Summer sonrió.

—Tu padre exagera las cosas.

—No exagera al decir que hace rato tendrías que haber muerto —intervino su hermana—. Esto puede ser la solución, Summer.

—No quiero que nadie se haga falsas ilusiones —se sentó en una silla—. Mientras tanto, dejaremos pasa el tiempo.

—No podemos dejarlo pasar así como si nada… —Andrea dijo mientras presionaba el vendaje del costado su ojo—. ¿A que le temes? De verdad puede ser la solución.

—Le temo a las desilusiones. Desde hace mucho soy parte de este grupo y no quiero llevarlos a la nada. Adamas… por más que Rick tenga razón ¿Qué podríamos hacer a partir de eso?

—Buscar más supervivientes…. Científicos, personal, médicos —insistió Lori—. Esto nos puede beneficiar a todos.

—Ustedes mismos dijeron que estuvieron en la CDC y no hubo caso alguno.

—Si te hubiéramos encontrado antes, quizá si —Lori apoyó su mano en el hombro de la menor y le sonrió—. Pero todo esto queda en ti…

—No me quieras hacer sentir culpa —reprochó con una media sonrisa—. Si en unos días no muero, veremos qué hacer.

— ¡No morirás! —le aseguró su hermana—. Es increíble, has sobrevivido a intoxicaciones, cortaduras y hasta la infección de un zombi… quisiera ser como tú, hermanita —imaginó mientras apoyaba sus mejillas sobre sus palmas.

—Bueno, si fueras como yo no tendrías a este idiota como novio —señaló a Fenrir.

— ¡Hey! Vamos, sis, estoy feliz de que estés bien. En un principio creí que morirías, entonces pensé: ''¿Qué haré si Serah se pierde? ¿Dónde estaría Summer? Todo lo que he logrado con Serah, fue gracias a ti. Sin ti no la hubiera encon…''

–Ya, cállate. Dices demasiadas estupideces en un sólo dialogo —le cerró la boca.

Serah rio de lado mientras veía a su novio y su hermana discutir como en los viejos tiempos. Solo faltaba un puñetazo de Summer y estaban hechos. Eso estuvo a punto de suceder, de no ser por Serah que los separó oportunamente. Todo parecía encajar.

Los meses pasaron volando. Summer no había enfermado ni muerto; ya era más que obvio que no lo haría. Ahora, su herida no era más que una cicatriz cerrada y con una tonalidad mas blanca que su piel y levemente hundida.

Durante los cuatro meses que habían transcurrido, se mantuvieron buscando la forma de encontrar un lugar más seguro que la prisión y, además, un lugar en la que alguien con la capacidad suficiente pudiese estudiar a Summer.

El cumpleaños número trece de Carl y el número diecisiete de Serah ya se habían festejado mientras que el vientre, delgado y dulce, de Lori había aumentado de tamaño. Nadie había muerto, a favor del grupo, y los planes para abastecerse eran más discretos y concisos. Ahora Woodbury estaba desolada, y el problema principal de los supervivientes era que, en ese pequeño y vacio pueblo, se acababan las provisiones, además de que el calor infernal de un probable junio estaba presente.

Recientemente Lori descansaba en una camilla bajo el cuidado de Beth, ya que pronto daría a luz. Mientras tanto, Summer, Rick, Glenn, Michonne y Daryl, discutían sobre los futuros planes.

—Necesitamos abastecernos. Las provisiones se agotan y las fechas de vencimiento caducan ¿Qué haremos? —Rick incitó la conversación.

—El problema es que no hay producción. Debemos dejar este lugar, aquí no hay mas nada que podamos aprovechar. Lo primordial para la supervivencia es la producción; quizá cosechas y demás —dedujo Michonne.

—Para eso necesitamos hectáreas con gran terreno —Glenn pensó en voz alta.

—Sin tan solo no hubieran quemado la granja —se quejó Maggie mientras secaba un plato y se acercaba a la conversación—. Estoy segura que hay muchas hectáreas vacías en el mundo. Quizá con dos o tres caminantes, pero vacías al fin.

—El tema es que no podemos estar aislados del mundo —Rick dijo.

—Tampoco podemos acoger a todos los sobrevivientes del mundo —desilusionó Summer—. Debemos pensar bien lo de las hectáreas.

—A veces me imagino lo bueno que sería apoderarse de un buen helicóptero y merodear por el mundo entero… —divagó Glenn mientras su novia reía y le besaba la mejilla—. ¿Alguna vez vieron Resident Evil? ¿La cuarta? Creo que es muy útil a la hora de un apocalipsis de este nivel.

—Ya, Glenn, déjate de idioteces —reprendió el sheriff.

—Espera, Rick, no es mala idea. Solo piénsalo. Si encontramos la forma de apoderarnos de armamentos militares, de vehículos… quizá podríamos encontrar supervivientes, conformar una comunidad libre de infección. Un lugar apartado —consideró la mestiza.

— ¿Hablas de una isla? —cuestionó Daryl.

—En una isla no se podría cultivar mucho. Necesitamos un lugar firme —respondió.

—Y libre de infección —recordó el sheriff.

—Debemos ir a alguna instalación militar, y robar todo lo posible.

—Admito que es una buena idea, pero a penas podemos robar un supermercado sin perder a nadie en el camino. Es una tarea muy difícil.

—Pero si no nos arriesgamos, jamás podremos saber si hubiéramos llegado más allá —Summer le insistió rozando a la petición.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por Beth, quien llamó a los demás para que acudieran a la enfermería, pues Lori daría a luz pronto.

Todos se acercaron a la habitación donde Hershel ayudaba a respirar a Lori. Michonne hizo salir a todos, incluso ella también salió, a excepción de Rick, Hershel y Carol. La mujer de cabello corto, quien ahora lo tenía casi por el hombro, ayudó emocionalmente a la mujer mientras paría. Lori se sujetó de las manos de su esposo y comenzó a pujar mientras Hershel hacia su trabajo. Aunque solo había atendido el parto de su mujer, sólo cuando nació Maggie, aun recordaba perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Y las cosas salieron bien. El bebé había nacido a salvo, con unas semanas de adelanto pero al fin y al cabo, sano.

Después de la conmoción, Lori recargó la cabeza en la almohada mientras intentaba recomponer su cuerpo. Estaba prácticamente adolorida y el sudor de su frente rebalsaba. Hershel y Carol se encargaron de limpiar al recién nacido y al pasar los minutos se lo entregaron a Lori, confirmando que era una niña. Ella la admiró con cariño e ilusión. A pesar de que no eran las mejores condiciones para tener una hija, estaba feliz de poder tener a esa criatura entre sus brazos. Rick se acercó emocionado y la besó mientras jugaba con las pequeñas manos del bebé que se abrían y se cerraban alrededor de sus dedos.

Summer removió impaciente las manos contra el suelo mientras esperaba noticias junto a los demás. Las obtuvo cuando Rick salió de la habitación con un pequeño bebé en brazos. La mujer se levantó emocionada y, junto a los demás, se acercó a conocer al nuevo integrante del grupo. Después de todo, ver esa imagen tan pequeña e inocente, luego de todo lo que habían pasado, los hacía sentirse mejor. Inclusive la mayoría de los presos se acercaron a ver lo que sucedía, y se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver a un bebé tan pequeño; algo que probablemente antes de acabar como acabaron, no habían visto. Jamás habían visto tanta bondad.

Cuando la pequeña, nombrada Judith por su madre, tuvo ya una semana, Rick se dispuso a llevar a cabo el nuevo plan junto a sus hombres —y mujeres— de más confianza.

—Axel —llamó al hombre— ¿Cómo va lo del tanque?

—Aun estamos en eso. Uno de los nuestros, Andrew, está a punto de aprender cómo se dispara. Quizá en una semana estemos listos. Podemos usarla para pasar por arriba de todos esos caminantes. El problema es que requiere de muchísimo combustible, y no creo que quede mucho para el resto de los autos.

— ¿No podemos ir todos en el tanque? —cuestionó Andrea.

—Solo tiene una capacidad de siete personas. Además, con lo que costó traerlo hasta aquí… fue una operación difícil con los caminantes llegando, atraídos por el sonido.

—Podríamos usar a los francotiradores para matar a unos cuantos caminantes —indicó Summer.

—No es necesario, no son tantos —interrumpió el sheriff—. A penas golpean la cerca.

— ¿Entonces?

—Cuando estemos completamente listos, saldremos. Primero el tanque y los automóviles detrás.

—Necesitamos ir a un lugar fijo —dijo Glenn—. Necesitamos un mapa.

—En la sala de guardias hay un mapa enorme con la ubicación de la prisión y las ciudades más cercanas. Podríamos utilizarlo, pero no creo que diga donde hay instalaciones militares —Axel develó.

—Con un mapa es suficiente. Por intuición deberíamos saber donde hay, por lo menos, una instalación.

—He oído que en Alexandria hay una instalación militar, y no está muy lejos —advirtió Michonne. Axel sonrió mientras suspiraba exageradamente.

—Ahí va de nuevo… —Michonne le miró mal.

—Es cierto lo que digo.

—Lo dices y lo sostienes ¿no? —le preguntó con simpatía—. Déjate de zoncerías, Micch. ¿Por qué no, mejor vamos a una ciudad grande? ¡Ahí encontraremos algo! ¿Qué tal Washington?

— ¿Washington? Axel, las ciudades más grandes son las que más infestadas deben estar —Summer dijo recalcando lo obvio.

—Pero hay más probabilidades de encontrar algo —atinó a decir el sheriff—. Probablemente halla muchísimas cosas abandonadas, y es seguro que habrá instalaciones militares.

—Últimamente me estás llevando mucho la contra —atacó graciosamente Summer.

—Lo siento, pero últimamente no has dicho algo que me convenza —sonrió. Summer refunfuñó levemente mientras llevaba la mirada a la sonrisa de Daryl. Finalmente sonrió también, dejando de lado lo que Rick le había dicho—. Entones ¿Washington?

—Washington —accedieron todos al unísono.

A los dos días, el grupo entero accedió a hacer la larga odisea hasta Washington. La emprendieron dos días después y las cosas por el momento iban bien. La gasolina era duradera y arrebataban todo lo que podían de pueblos que estaban a su alcance. Lo bueno era que, como el mundo estaba prácticamente muerto, las carreteras estaban sami vacías, a excepción de esas que estaban llenas de autos varados y se extendían hacia ciudades. Pero existían los barrancos.

Con las rejas que cubrían las ventanas de la prisión, decidieron blindar los autos comunes y siempre se mantuvieron viajando unidos con la regla de que si surgía un problema lo conveniente era hacer sonar la bocina del auto una sola vez. También mantenían la comunicación con los múltiples wokitokis que encontraron en la prisión, pero la señal variaba muchísimo.

Summer se dispuso a conducir la camioneta azul y blanca mientras viajaba junto a Hershel y Beth, Daryl viajaba solo con la vieja motocicleta de su hermano, Rick junto a su familia y Carol, mientras Glenn y Maggie viajaban en el auto gris. Los que se encargaban del tanque eran Andrew, Axel, Andrea, Michonne, T-Dog y algunos compañeros de Axel.

Los primeros cinco días pasaron sin problemas. Dormían únicamente dentro de los autos y salían, únicamente, para estirar un poco las piernas. Las medidas eran bastante precavidas pero justificables. Al sexto día, decidieron salir y acampar afuera. Como querían en su plan, estaban en medio de la nada y era probable que alguna que otra granja se encontrar cerca. No estaban muy lejos de Washington, solo constaba de dos días más de viaje y, por esto, estaban decididos a continuar.

No sabían con certeza que irían a encontrar allí, pero rogaban porque fuera algo que les beneficiara. En especial más vehículos militares.

**Continuara…**

**Lo dejé ahí, medio picando. Me disculpo por la tardanza de subir. **

**Mi justificación:**** Bueno, después de subir el cap anterior, empezaron las vacaciones de invierno, acá en Argentina, y sinceramente estuve saliendo para todos lados, jaja. Ósea que no subí por pura vagancia. Después el día del amigo y muuuchas cosas más sucedieron. El punto es que cuando me dispuse a volver, tenía una semana para estudiar una materia previa. Ni siquiera estudie, por ser vaga, pero tranquilos (? Aprobé igual (no pregunten cómo, porque ni yo sé). En fin, ahora estoy más liberada y me voy a dedicar a retomar los fics que dejé de escribir y leer. **

**Me disculpo muchísimo.**

**Como siempre GRACIAS por todos los reviews. Me han hecho muy feliz en estos últimos meses y ¡Ya viene la tercera temporada! **

**Besos, saludos, etc. **


End file.
